Friends or More !
by Peachymom
Summary: Bella and her bff's , Jasper and Emmett, have grown up together. What happens if she starts to have more than just friendly feelings for BOTH? Who would you choose? But Bella is wondering why she has to choose, why can't she have both? AH/LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing . SM does .

They have been friend's since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and always there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feeling's for both, confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed, friendship - want - need. But for which one? How could she choose between them? Lately though she's been thinking, why should she choose?

**FRIENDS **

Growing up in small communities has its advantages. Alot of people would laugh and say ' yea, right! ' But I have always been so happy here. Knowing everyone and growing up with same people. I don't like change, so the slow pace and quietness of small town living are perfect for me. My two best friends tease me and tell me I need to come out of my little cocoon. But why should I? I have everything I need right here. My Dad, Charlie, greatest Dad a kid could have.

A home that is comfortable and never lacking in warmth. My best friend's and their families. A community that has everything from small connivance store, a strip mall and pizza shop. Yep, I have everything I need right here. And anyway, college is right around corner and I can't wait to experience that. it helps that they will both be with me too.

Ok, ok, so what, it makes me happy to know they will be close by. But we've been together since, well, since we were babies. I can't remember ever not being together and it helps that our parent's have been friends forever also. Almost like having siblings, but without the whole rivalry thing going on.

What surprises people most about our friendship, were not the same, ummm, sex that is. My two best friends in whole world are both boys. And what boys they are! First, is my Emmett. Yep, they're both my boys and everyone knows this.

Emmett McCarty, big as a bear, and gentle as a giant. He's one of stars of football team, go Grizzlies! and all around one of most popular boys in town. He stands 6' 5", around 250 lbs., but not ounce of fat. Just muscle and more muscles ripped. Brown curly hair and summer blue eye's. Dimples that are always there, but when he smiles more, their deep crevices that just add to his appeal. Yep, total yumminess!

And then you have Jasper, Jasper Whitlock that is. I can never hide my feelings from him, he just seems to know when something is wrong. Kinda of creepy but hey, that's his magic. He's no troll either, no way. 6'2" and 180 lbs. of walking sin!. Jasper is our local ( and state champion!) long distance track star. People think he's skinny, but when you see him in track shorts, you realize his lean looks a deceptive. Pure muscle! In other words, drool worthy, and boy do the girl's drool. Seriously, I have thought of making bibs and handing them out at school.

Me? Oh well, I'm an average looking person. Long hair is down to top the of my rear end and has curls at ends. I keep telling myself that it should be cut shorter, maybe help me look older. But, well, my boy's like it. Their always playing with it when were sitting together, so yep, it probably won't get cut any time soon. I'm on the short side just barely making it to 5'4" and somewhere around 100 llbs. or so. Skinny but I have curves, I just prefer to keep them covered in front of people. When its just us though, I like to ummm showing them off.

My boys tend to loose their train of thoughts when I wear tighter clothes. The first time after puberty hit, I walked out of the house in short shorts and wife-beater. Our parent's found this funny, watching the reaction of the boys'. I stood in front of them watching while they turned into guppies. Placing my hands on my hips, glaring up at them I finally asked them what the hell they were staring at? The adults completely cracked up as both boys turned into tomatoes right in front of us all. I couldn't hide my smirk after that, internally, I loved their attention and reaction to the new me.

But then again what girl wouldn't like having these two stare at them the way they did me?

Summer that year and every year since, has been an experience. They are so protective and well, kind of possessive of me. But you won't hear me complaining. Nope, my daddy didn't raise no fool! Ok, well, I'm just as possessive of them. I hate having some little tramp eye them like their some new toy or candy. Usually it takes one look from me and they back off. But that's becoming more difficult the older we get. Their starting just to look back at me and frankly blow me off. Their just unable to resist the temptation of my boys' looks.

They say its only fair,my boys', because they have to shove the boys away from me. Oh yea, right, like theres a line trying to get to me, pleaseeee. Well, ok, maybe small one, and he is becoming stalkerish, Mike. He just doesn't get, "LEAVE ME ALONE!". Its like he has radar about when Jasper and Emmett aren't around. He shows up and becomes leech-like. Wanting to fuse to me, like trying to hold my hand or just literally being right behind me when I turn around.

I haven't said anything yet because well, I do like Mike and I don't want my boys' to hurt him.

We're starting our junior year this term and there's been rumors flying about new family that will be here for start of school. Its always funny when ' new blood ' shows up. Unfortunately though that's all everyone is talking about.

Its already old and we have almost two weeks left until they arrive. My friend Angela, she's hoping they have son's. She wants to have a boyfriend, oh excuse me, a relationship. And she teasingly tells me that I have the two hottest and best in town already, so maybe she would have a chance with one of new ones. I stuck out my tongue and told her she was jealous laughing whole time. She agrees and says that if I want to shove either, Emmett or Jasper, her way she would definitely catch them. The boys' thinks it funny and sweet, knowing full well she would be shocked into a coma if either one of them seriously would hit on her.

They think of her as a true little sister. One who can be teased and flirted with, but know they aren't taken seriously. I keep trying to tell her that Ben is always looking at her like shes the best thing he has ever seen, but she just smiles and says I shouldn't make up things to try to make her feel better.

Seriously, if she realized he has had this thing for her since grade school, she would probably flip. I can't wait for that moment. I know its not funny, but, oh hell YES it is! Instead of her looking up, she should try moving her eyes just a little lower than her nose and see what is there. I've always like Ben, he's a decent guy and I couldn't think of anyone better than my Angela having a relationship with.

Jessica is another friend, well, not for about two years now really. We became 'friendly rivals' as Angela calls us now. She wants Mike and thinks that I want him too. SERIOUSLY! Can't she tell he freaks me out? Whatever, I've told her time and again that I don't.

But she thinks I'm just hiding my 'true' feelings. Ok, well she is kind of right. But, not like she thinks. I'm hiding my revulsion at him being near. But then again shes not too bright. So maybe that comes across as attraction in her weird little mind. Ok, sorry, becoming snarky! But how could she even think like that when my boys' are around?

Then you have Lauren, the biggest tramp at school. She's always hitting on anyone with dick. Yep you guessed it, and the one who literally pants after Emmett and Jasper constantly.

Which its hard not to become all snarky and smirky with them. If they hadn't paid her attention when she developed tits, well, then we wouldn't need to have crow bar handy when shes around. I told them they were lucky she didn't have disease in them days. Or I wouldn't have them near me now. They blush and shuffle, its too cute really.

I know that neither one of them are without experience, but I really don't know to what extent. And really don't want to know.

I have zero experience, well hmmmm, I have kissing experience. But not alot and after being taught how to kiss. I couldn't think of taking that memory away and replacing it. It was definitely something to remember! You've probably guessed, but my boys' gave me my kisses to remember. Well, the whole thing was something to remember and it tops my list.

We had been having a sleep out, something we've done since were little, we we're like 14 . They had started talking about making out with Lauren and couple of others, which yep, pissed me off. When they wanted to know whom I've kissed. Of course, this embarrassed me and I tried to change subject.

But neither of them would let me. I then tried hiding under the covers, which they pulled off and threw to the I still wouldn't tell them, they turned into two 8 year old again. Tickling me until I cried 'uncle' . When I finally said that I hadn't kissed anyone yet, they sat there totally unmoving. I tried to turn away from them, but the both quickly caught me. Frustrated, I finally snapped that I didn't like anyone but them enough to even think about it.

Then wanting to crawl into hole.

I watched as their faces changed from shock to them both smirking at me. Watching them curiously, I seen them look at each other. Then exchange some type of silent messages. I knew I should be worried, but some how their look made me have instant butterflies start in my stomach and travel through out my body.

Pulling me between them, they each had arm over my shoulders laying us down side by side. We've been in this same position are whole lives, but there was definitely something different about this time.

Both of them leaned on one elbow looking down at me. Jasper it seems became spoke person, telling me that they could 'help' with my first time kissing. Then I wouldn't have to embarrass when it happened with someone else. Tingling at the thought, I could barely move my head to tell them ok. Both my boys' grinned and moved closer to me. Lowering their heads, they both starting to kiss my ears and kissing down my neck.

Some how I managed to get an arm under and around both of there necks, sneaking my hand up into their hair. They could have been synchronized swimmers the way they both seem to know exactly what the other one was doing. Once the reached my collar bones, both kissed and licked their way down them causing me to moan at the sensation.

I could feel identical smiles as their lips continued this delicious new feeling. Pulling back ever so slightly, Emmett looked down at me and smiled, leaning in to kiss my cheek. Jasper followed his lead but then went back to my neck as if he was drawn to it. Emmett slowly lowered his lips to brush ever so lightly against my own, like a butterflies wing. Moving his curls away from his forehead, I smiled up at him and he let out what could only be a small sound that sent shock waves down my body, when he lowered his head and taking my mouth in his own.

Right then and there I knew they were going to kill me. My emotions were scattered and just flying everywhere.

Emmett's lips where knowing and knew exactly what type of pressure to apply and when to pull away. Then acting like they were a tag team, they switched. Emmett's lips and tongue where back on my ears and neck, while Jasper's lips seem to attack mine.

Moaning into his delicious flavor, I opened my mouth to him when his tongue licked my bottom lip. We both dueled with each other for what seemed like hours. But in reality, only minutes. Growling at Emmett when he pulled me to him so he could have this new thing that was happening.

Both of them pulled away from me and seemed to become slightly worried on how I would react after. Watching them I smiled and sounding slightly breathless, I told them it was good thing I was laying down because my legs wouldn't be able to hold me up.

This relaxed them and we all laughed. But I couldn't help but notice, there was some more possessiveness like quality to them both after that. But we haven't ever repeated that night, and frankly it pisses me off to no end!. But I definitely have in my dreams.

But when I'm awake, I know that those do not compare to real thing.

Well, its almost time for school. Another 2 days, and all the homework, football games and track meets we can't wait for (but not admit to) will be here. Hmmm... and we finally will get to see the 'new kids' . Should be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing. SM does.

They have been friends since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and always there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feelings for both, confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed, friendship - want - need. But for which one? How could she choose between them? Lately though, she's been thinking why should she choose?

**The Boys' **

Jasper's POV

Growing up in a small community has it disadvantages. Like everyone knowing everyone business. Everything stays the same and life is slow. There is something good about taking somethings slow. But there's slow and there's slow. Ya know? It's not as if I want to party every night or anything, its just that would be great to have that option.

But there is one really great thing about living small community. That's growing up with the two best people that are more like family than some. My two best friends, Emmett and Bella. Yep you heard right, one is most definitely a girl. And man what a fine girl she is too! Not just in looks because I really haven't seen too many others that can compare to my girl.

Or I should say 'our' girl. Mine and Em's. She's been ours since we were babies. And nothing has or will ever change that. Bella is small, her head barely manages to reach my shoulders. She's I guess you can say petite but has all those delicious curves in all right places! Her hair is brown but not dull, its shiny, and has curls at ends that reaches her ass. Man, she has mighty fine ass! Umm...brown eye's, that times seem to look right through you. And she's funny and smart and man, I really love everything about her!

My man Emmett. What can I say? He's my brother in all ways except biologically. Best friend a person can have, well another best friend a person could have. Em is best dam football player in our area. Making the local, and state all-player teams. He's huge, standing about 3 inches over me, but outweighs me by good 60 lbs. or so. But he's in great shape. He'll run with me on days that I can talk him into it and keeps up with no problem. He's likes to play pranks on people and is funnier than shit!

He can give people that trade mark smile of his and gets his way most of time. And its saved his and my, asses several times! He can be a bad ass though, nobody messes with any of us. One look at him and they usually turn tail and run. Hopefully though, with me standing usually beside him, I hope that I help with that ! Ok, I have to admit he's good looking guy, second only to me!

The three of us are usually together, along with our families. Since most of them grew up together also. Bella's dad, Charlie, he's our Chief of police. He's a great guy and my mom and Em's are always looking for away to fix him up with someone. Bella's Mom, well she was and still is a flake who ran out on both them when we all where still in diaper's. She's seen her maybe 3 times in last 16, almost 17 years! See, a total flake!

But she really hasn't missed having woman's influence, she has mine and Em's Moms. And man do those two women adore our Bella!

Our Mom's and Em's dad, and Charlie, all grew up together. Well, both guys are a year older but lived in same town all their lives. Even attended university together. My own dad is a sub-plant, as he laughingly tells people. But he took one look at his Lillian, and he'd follow her anywhere she went. Man, Mom still blushes like crazy when he says this!

He's originally from small town in Texas, Jasper. Yep it was his fault I got landed with my name. His drawl isn't as noticeable as it was but when he's feeling very emotional, it comes out full force. Bella and Emmett love hearing it and teasingly tell me there are times when I sound like a Texan.

I have to admit to playing it up especially, when I'm trying to win some ladies favor. You give them a Darlin', and man.. hmmm. I've noticed lately that even Bella seems to fall for it too. Emmett's booming laugh always follows.

Just let me say it works really, really well! Emmett and I seem to be trying to out do each other with the ladies. We've been with same ones, being a small area and being that there are more 'nice' girl's than the ones we look for!

Our Bella is one of 'nice' girls, and we plan on keeping it that way too. We've run off several would be Romeo's, but the most persistent of them, Mike the stalker, he doesn't seem to understand that we mean business. He's been sniffing around Bella since puberty hit our girl. And dam, even Em and myself had a hard time believing that she could possibly turn out like she has.

She always had skinned and banged up knee's and elbows. That orange crap Mom's like to torture us, with it's burning and stain, when your small. Her hair wasn't as beautiful as it is now, it was just brown and hung in face all the time until one of our Mom's would put it in pig tails. She was very skinny and shy around everyone but us.

She had this adorable lisp when she said certain things. And Em, he was always trying to get her to say those certain things that usually would make adults snap and tell her she shouldn't say such things. Man it was hysterical! Of course, she didn't think so at time. Now however, when ever we talk about it, she has a slight smile on her face. Trying to hold back her laughter. Its too cute.!

But man, that day she came out of her house with those dam shorts and tank top on...both Em and I were completely thunder struck! Who would have thought our Bella would turn out to look like that? Man it was embarrassing the way our parent's laughed and elbowed each other pointing to 'the boys'.

And Bella, did I mention she's feisty? She put her small hand on newly developed hips and asked in the sexiest sounding voice, 'just what hell we were staring at?'. And what the hell are you suppose to say with your other best friend and the parent's standing so close, " Ummm...sorry Bella but dammmm girl... , your fine!" So, making matters even more funny to the adults.

We both ended up blushing like two little boys . And Bella watching our reactions had stopped frowning at us and smirked as we became even more red. Dam embarrassing!

Things changed after that day. I noticed that both Em and myself seem to more protective of her. And well, territorial. But its funny, neither one of seem to care if the other is near. Its like we're an extension of each other. Well, its always been that way just more so now.

Guy's have even come up to us to see if they could ask her out. We haven't let anyone do that yet, ummm, none have been good enough for our gal! That's what we keep telling each other anyway. The real reason is just too complicated and frankly, who wants to deal with that at our ages?

One summer evening we were sleeping out in back yard at Em's. Something we've done always. When Em catches my eye and gives me his shit eating grin and motions with head towards Bella. Ok, so I know from all the years this should be good and I sit back to relax even more. Placing my hands behind my head and crossing my feet at my ankles, I waited. He mentions his date last week with Lauren. Bella seemed to brace herself, and made several remarks about their make-out session. Which of course, I added to some of it.

Then winking at me, he asked Bella whom she's kissed. Well, she tried to change subject. But us being who we are, we brought it back to wanting to know. She pulled blanket up over her head and wouldn't answer. So of course that brought out the 'little' boys in us.

And both of us sitting on either side of her started to tickle her until she cried 'uncle.' He asked again, and in her very sexy quiet voice, she told us that she hadn't kissed anyone yet!

We sat there totally stunned and looked up at each other than back at her. She got all pissy and tried to turn away from us but we gently turned her back around. In her snarly voice she had stated that she didn't like anyone else but us enough to kiss. I know I looked at her like I missed heard her, and quickly shot a look at Em.

But he had same look on his face. Then smirking at each other, we seemed to know exactly what each was thinking . We pulled her closer to us, each putting arm around her slender shoulders and lowered ourselves and her to the blankets. We both leaned up on elbow looking down at her. She seemed worried, but you could see her pulse at her neck pick up speed too.

Hmmm...which of us was affecting her for that to happen? Then watching her, I could see how she looked at both Emmett and I. And man I was suddenly sporting one hell of hard wood! So being the fine-half southern gentleman I was, I told her that ' WE ' would teach her how to kiss so her first time with someone other, she wouldn't feel embarrassed.

Emmett's eyes quickly looked up at me and he seemed to see something. And without her noticing, he nodded in agreement. I noticed she barely managed to nod yes, but I did notice her breathing doubled. Hmm...Bella has naughty in her too! Dam, that's...well there are no words!

Both of us grinned and moved even closer to her. As if we actually were connected, Em and I both lowered our heads to each of her ears and started there. Light kisses and licks around her tiny ears, traveling down the sides of her neck.

Dam...so delicious! Her little hand was running through my hair and when I licked her collar bone she pulled on it and pressed closer to my lips. I looked up, watching Em as he did exact thing on her other side. She moaned making me even harder. I had to smile against her neck, and then unable to resist, I licked her back up her lowered his head for first touch of lip to lip, but just soft one. He pulled back and looked down at her. She smiled up at him sweetly, and man I swear I heard him growl before swooping down and capturing her lips again.

This one wasn't sweet, it was all out hot and after minutes, we seemed to understand my want, and we switched. I couldn't help myself and just well attacked her. Licking her bottom lip, she opened her mouth with a moan and our tongues soon found each others and started to duel.

All you could hear was racing breathing and moans. I growled when Em pulled her from me so he could taste her once again. After some time,we had pulled away from her. We looked at each other, then back down at her.

Man, I just know we freaked her out! What will we do if she pulls away from us and never wants to be near either of us again?

My mind was jumping to all different things and my heart felt like it was going to jump out any minute. She laid there looking back and forth from both of us. And finally she said..., she said that she was glad to be laying down because she didn't think her legs would hold her up if she wasn't!

We both seemed to relax and then we all started to laugh. Man she really is totally amazing and I'm so happy we didn't scare her away. Things didn't seem to get weird after that , or awkward even, which I'm grateful for.

Emmett and I haven't ever talked about that night either. But when were all together, I can see how he watches her and looks at me as if to see whats right in front of us. We both really don't go out like we use to, only occasionally and with someone who lives in next towns or two.

We both became even more possessive of her. I know its not right, but she's "OURS". Even though there hasn't been a repeat of that night doesn't mean anything!

Soon we all be in our junior year, after that one more year here and we can all escape to the university. We all decided long time ago that we would all go to same one. Hopefully that hasn't changed because I can't even think about not having either of them near me. In mean time, I dream about that night and look forward to repeating it!

Man, I can only hope to anyway!

Hi, first I want to thank everyone who added my story to their alerts and favorites. And also a BIG thank you to Nightlife'snoon, who sent me a review and brought to my attention a spelling error. Thanks hun, really, can't believe I did that! And, to Northernyankeegirl who sent private message to me, thank you thank you! ;) us cougar's have to stick together. LOL.

Wanted to do boy's POV'S too. May not continue doing it though, just have to see. Ok, hope you enjoy ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own nothing. SM does.

They have been friend's since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and always there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feelings for both, confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed, friendship - want - need. But for which one? How could she choose between them? Lately though, she's been thinking, why should she choose?

**The Boys' Part Deux**

Growing up here has been great and crappy. I mostly enjoy knowing everyone and but it also has its problems. Like when your trying to a typical teen and wanting to buy some ummm...beer for a party. Or when your trying to get into some girls' pants. Or, since Halloween is around the corner, mischief making.

How can any red blooded teenage male do these things when you have people looking at you with disappointment or shock? I mean really, when you hear them saying " And he was such a nice little boy". Geez! But on the other hand, I've grown up knowing same people and that's comfortable.

But best thing is having same best friends my whole life. I've known them both, well, forever. There isn't a time when we weren't together. And I hope we always will be. But man, I can't let them know how nervous and upset I become with the thought of not seeing them every day. Or having them standing beside me when I'm getting in trouble, LOL and them taking the blame too.

It's crazy and I love it. Love them too, but ummmm...don't tell them that. Man, I'm big bad football player!

My two best friends are Jasper and Bella. Jasper's my bro . Best guy in whole dam world too! He's kind of on scrawny side, but I've tried my hardest to bulk him up with weight lifting. And I've tried to get him into football, nope, rather be some pansy ass long distance runner!

But, so OK, since he's the best in our area and finished number one in state last year, I guess I'll get off his shit about it. NAH! Even though he's so scrawny, he's badass MF!. I've seen him in fights and man, he does me proud!

And there's Bella. Our Bella! It's always been that way, her being ours I mean. Man, she's just drop dead gorgeous too. I tease her, well I can't help myself, about her height . Seriously, she's short! Standing her head is below my pecs! And she's really tiny, or fragile as my Mom says. I'm always afraid I'll forget and break her in half when I hug her.

She has this hair, man, its just...well long with curls at end. When I'm beside her I can't stop from running fingers through it...ummm, well I just have to touch it. Big brown eye's that take up most of her face. Yea, she's a babe!

Yea, like I said we've been friends forever. Helps that our parent's are all friends too. Most of them growing up together and going away to college. Jasper's dad, he's from Texas and proud of it even now.

I get a kick out of hearing him, especially when is accent comes out so strongly. And man, Jay sucked up some of it too. Funny as shit since he's only visited his grandparent's maybe three times while we were growing up! But man when he lets the shit fly, the girl's are falling all over him. Well, they fall over him anyway but send them a ' Darlin' and their about panting.

Anyway, I'm lucky I have best set of parent's in the world. Thomas and Mary McCarty, childhood sweethearts and each others better half. Yea, their totally sappy! But hey, I love them!

And with Jay's parent's and Bella's Dad, well I have best of the best. And that's main reason we couldn't really be 'average teens'.

Charlie, or should I say Chief Swan. Man, since he's like my Dad too, how could you look him in eye after getting caught doing something illegal or whatever? Well...I've had to, we all have actually, a couple times. But nothing too major. But man has memory of dam elephant, still remembers shit from when we're barely old enough to cause much trouble.!

Football season starts in three weeks! Man can't wait to get on the field and plow into someone! Of course we've been practicing for several weeks, and newspapers are saying the the Forks Grizzlies should repeat as district and probably state winner's. HELL YEA!

Love everything about football that is. Hitting, the mud, and the cold. Having my parent's and extended family there, better yet, having Jasper and Bella there to cheer us on too. But best thing, CHEERLEADER'S! Hey, what, I am an red-blooded Male! I've tried my hardest to get our Bella to become one. To see her in that uniform, the way I just know that short skirt would hug the fine ass...ummmm show off her leg's! WOW!

But she just snickers and said that some other girl will have to make those fantasies come true for me, she wasn't doing that and lowering her IQ any. She's such a smart ass sometimes, love that about her too.

Our Bella's not into sports, well playing them herself . She goes to every track meet for Jasper and comes to everyone of my games. But for her to play one, NOT happening! Which is good thing, really never saw or heard of anyone as lethal with ball, stick, bat or whatever you use. Seriously man, she can hurt, maim and do major damage to someone! She's more of a watcher, good thing. She likes to read,yea, I don't get that either!

She was always more like my little sister, well more now a days, a hell of alot more. Which I'm still trying to decide how much more. We've always protected her, and now we keep assholes away as much as possible. Biggest one of them, Mike. That dude is just one stupid MF, he doesn't get that one or both of us will put his ass in the hospital if he would try to get too close to Bella. Seriously the dude is dense!

Protecting her wasn't too difficult from guys, until the summer after her ummm...boobish decided to like double! I couldn't believe that was same Bella when she was standing there with those dam tight clothes on. Shittttt...who would have guessed she would turn out so HOT?

I stood there staring, with freaking mouth hanging open. Talk about embarrassing! The parental's still razz Jay and me about it. And Bella, well...when she finally caught up...she just gave us this look and smirk. I've wanted to see that look again, ummm...I mean I've wanted to get back at that look for awhile now. But I haven't had the chance too. Until our little camp out early this summer.

Bella hates when Jasper and I talk girls. She would never admit to us though but we can tell. So of course, we do it as much as we can. Never really telling all, but leaving alot of info out. After all we don't really want her to know how much of a dogs we are. Like I said, we like to protect her from that shit.

But anyway, we started talking about last dates and saying shit. You could see we were getting to her, lol. When I looked at Jay winking. He knew something good was coming and just lay-ed back to enjoy. I asked her who was the best kisser for her? Of course, she blushed and turned away slightly and tried to change convo. But I wouldn't let her, asking her again most memorable kiss. She pulled blanket over her head and refused to answer.

Well ,there's always been away to make her talk, TICKLING! We both attacked her sides making her laugh and cry 'uncle' before we stopped. When she finally answered quietly that she hadn't ever kissed anyone, well it floored me. Really? Our beautiful Bella has never been kissed? What the fuck man, are the guys here crazy? Then I remembered, we don't let anyone near her. I looked at Jay, he seemed shocked too.

Then both of us seemed to think same thing, which happens all the time. We put an arm around her and moved closer to her as we pulled her closer to us. We lowered ourselves to the blanket . Leaning on an elbow and looking down at her.

Jasper told her that we would 'both' teach her how to kiss, or some shit like that, so that way she wouldn't be embarrassed when happened with someone else. What? He must be crazy? What the hell was he thinking? Letting her kiss someone else? No fuckin way man!

She there looking up at us ,going from one to other ,when she gave a quick nod. Wow! She wants us too?HELL YEA! Been looking for away to get those lips against mine since we played spin the bottle at thirteen!

Jay caught my eye again and like we planned each others move exactly, we went right for her ears. I could feel her tremble against us. My lips following the line of her chin, down her neck to end at collar bone. I've always loved those on he, so small, but I've always dreamed of licking them. And then I did!

Fuckin delicious and the moan that came out of those lips? Dam, I had full fledged hard-on!

Looking down at her, she looked so dam sexy. Eyes just full of want . I lowered my head, man I NEEDED to taste those lips! Barely brushing them, they cling-ed as I pulled away to look at her again. I was worried she didn't want that. But then she gave me that sweet smile of hers and I was lost. I attacked them, needing to have my lips on hers. I fuckin growled! It was so fuckin good, but I pulled away and let Jay have his turn at our sweet Bella. My hard-on got even tighter with all moaning coming from them. I couldn't take it and pulled her away, growling into her mouth again as we met each others lips.

Finally, we pulled away enough to look at her. Don't let her freak, man I don't know what we would do if that happened!

But that sweet little thing laid there, watching us both. Then her smile came out. She said something about not being able to stand up and thank god she was laying down. With huge puff of breath, I relaxed and glanced at Jay and we all started to laugh. You would think things got weird between us, but nope, nothin changed! Totally awesome!

I have noticed that both Jasper and I are even more protective of her though. She doesn't seem to notice, or maybe she likes that? Hmm...hope its last one! Its been couple of years since that night and hasn't happened again.

Yea, morning woods have been worse since than and wish we could repeat it. I have thought about asking her out, but man, its weird cause I couldn't think of doing that without Jasper. Which is totally fucked up because I don't like guys, FUCK that! But, like I said, its strange.

Well, school and better yet, football, starts soon. Rumors about new family moving here. Whatever, I mean

I have all the action I can handle, even throwing some to Jay when I don't want bothered! And I have the best friends already, Jasper and the sweetest thing ever, Bella. So, yea, whatever! Get this year over with, be big bad seniors next. And then we're out of here, not sure where yet. We're all waiting to see what school offers me full scholarship. Then they will take care of things at their ends. Jasper can go to any college he would choose, the track team would love to have his leg.

And as for Bella, well not only is she beautiful, but she has those dam brains. She could go anywhere she wanted. But, thank god, she wants to stay with her boys'!

Wow you're all wonderful, thanks so again for all the alerts and adding me to favorites :) And thanks Freezingfire81, can't help to love Jasper/Emmett? Thanks baby, ummm...you might not be aloud to read later chapter's ;).

Ok, well wanted to get Emmett's POV out. But I want to tell you all, don't expect a chapter every day, lol.

End of week coming, that means hubbie will be home, along with kids. And well Friday's are FOOTBALL nite!

Oh, reminds me, that comment about cheerleader's. Please, truly not trying to offend anyone, just getting on my baby's crap. She's a cheerleader and I'm very proud of fact! And since she scored highest on a pre-sat score than anyone else in her grade (she's a junior !) well, I know definitely NOT true !

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be looked on with supreme amount of fondness! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I own nothing. SM does.

They have been friends since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and always there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feelings for both, confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed, friendship - want - need. But for which one? How could she choose between them? Lately though, she's been thinking, why should she choose?

**Last Fling of Summer**

Emmett's POV

Party at the beach tonight, totally awesome! Dam and it wasn't the 'kids' who planned it, it was PARENTALS!

How many teens can say that? Well, it looks like our town can, lol. Well, tame party, but hey its a PARTY! The day before school is to start and surprisingly the weather would rival any beach-town. Man, I can't wait to see all ladies' in their little bikini's. DAMMMM...that will be HOT!

Of course, I'm picking up Jasper and then we will go get our Bella. Little excited to see what that little vixen is wearing. I heard Mom talking to Jay's Mom about taken her shopping couple days ago for school, and finding several summer things on clearance. So yea, I'm very interested. Checking make sure I have everything, I jump into my jeep and head to get my best-friend's.

Jasper comes strolling out when I pull up, telling me he couldn't wait to get there either. Throwing his stuff in back, he smoothly jumps in beside me . Relaxing in the seat with his shades and trademark smirk, bumping my fist as we head out to get Bella.

She's waiting outside, beside her truck talking to Charlie. Laughing up at him as we pull up beside them. Flashing us a grin, she jumps up to smack her lips to Charlie's cheek and runs around the jeep to get in the back. Man, she's all covered up. How the hell are we suppose to see what she has on under big shirt? Need to know how many skulls we might have to bash is some MF looks too long at her, right?

Charlie's laughing and telling us to have good time but not too good of a time. And that they will patrolling, so... Laughing along with him we all tell him things will be cool and not worry. He smirks at us and tells Jay and I that we better keep his Bella safe!

We both stopped laughing, looked at each other, and then to the back seat at Bella. She laughs, shaking her head and starts to say something, but before she can ...we both say together , " Haven't we always?". Charlie laughingly agrees and waves us off. He yells a reminder of the ten o'clock curfew. Waving we pull away.

We get there pretty quickly since Charlie was still at home and most of other officer's are at station until dark. You can hear the music about a mile before we hit the beach area. Jasper jumps out and grabs all of our stuff, and I go to 'help' Bella down. Instead, I throw her over my shoulder and start to jog down to beach. She's laughing and kicking her legs telling me to put her down. Yea, right! With those fine legs of hers flying and glimpses of delectable ass, hmmm...

Jay's laughing too, he had caught up to us easily and noticing whats in view, smirkes at me and his smile widens. Fucker! Winking at him, I throw my head back and yell its PARTY TIME! Hoots and whistles and the music gets turned up even louder.

Jasper dumps our stuff a little off from most everyone else, our Bella doesn't like to be to close to people at beach. She's always been like that even when we were younger. Doesn't like all attention. Yea, like she could be miles down it and she would still out shine all the girl's! I still haven't let her down and she's really starting spit at me like a furious little kitten. Dam, its so hot when she does that shit!

Looking over to Jasper, I nod my head towards water and smile more. Getting my meaning easily, he lets out laugh. Of course Bella knows somethings up when she hears this and she starts kicking her legs harder and yelling for me to put her down. I run towards water, going in it till hits my thighs. Laughing, I smack her shapely little ass and tell her if she wants down she should have said please.

Then shrugging my shoulder she's on, I flipped her over a bit till shes laying in my arms. Just as she tries to put her arms around my neck, I dropped her! Jasper is laughing loudly, with my booming laughter following.

She stands up sputtering and wiping her face and man, can she be VERY colorful with her language when she wants to be! Pulling at the shirt she's wearing, she tries to wring out water . She stomps her way out and heads for our blankets and stuff still mumbling about over grown bears that act like their five instead of seventeen. Its fucking hilarious! Jay is having hard time even standing straight. He's leaning into me and pointing to her as she walks away from us. DAM, that's a nice view!

As we walk out of water and head towards he, suddenly our laughter stops. I look over at him just as he looks at me. Both of us then looking back to her. Man, unfuckingbelievable! I know I'm standing there with my eyes bugging out and looking at Jasper. He's looking at the sight in front of us like he's dreaming too. Dammmm Mom!, she could made sure there was some material to her new suit!

There standing before us in skimpiest excuse of swim suit, is a Bella WE never saw! Man, I knew she had curves, but SHIT! She could be on cover of sports illustrated!

Fucking bikini barely covering that luscious ass, but the top, MMMM...fucking perfect breasts! She turns her back on us, giving us another look at the back end when she reaches down to grasp a towel. INSTANTLY FUCKING HARD!

Beside me I hear a quiet, SWEET JESUS!, and knowing he's sporting wood too! She turns to us again, and snarls at me and him that she didn't want to get wet yet . DAMMMM, that's so hot!

I notice some movement out corner of my eye. I turn and letting out a growl of my own, I stomp over to Bella and picking up my shirt I throw it at her and tell her to cover up. Jasper had also noticed and started to turn toward them but changed his mind and walked over to stand in front of Bella too. Bella looks at both of us like we lost of freakin minds, we probably did at that moment.

Then looking around Jay, she notices several guys that are still standing there trying to see past us to her. She quickly pulls my shirt on and closes distance between herself and us, pressing into our backs. DAM...she's so soft ...ummm... I glower at them and finally getting dark looks Jasper and I are sending them, they turn away from us. Mumbling under my breath again about kicking some people's asses if they don't quit looking, I can hear Jay promising to make some assholes blind...When I hear snickering coming from the little vixen.

WTF ?

Both of us turning around. we look down at her. Her shoulder's are shaking and little noises are still coming out of her. Looking up at us, she's holding a hand over her mouth and other hand is on her stomach. Her eye's widen even more and she just collapses backwards letting out full throaty laughter. Dam, I love that laugh, its fucking sexy as shit!

Looking over at Jasper, I fall to her side, Jay taking other one. Scowling a totally fake ass one now, OHHHH you think that's funny do you? She laughs harder, shaking her head yes. I rolled my eyes, looked up at Jasper and he grins at me and rolls his eye's and looks back down at our Bella with his smirk.

We sat there and stared down at her, just watching her trying to calm her self. She's so freakin gorgeous, but with that blush and laughter shining out...FUCK! HELLO WOODY! AGAIN!

She's trying to tell us how we both looked like fucking body guards or some shit, coming to stand in front of her and protecting her from crowd. She lets out a couple more giggles before she finally settles down. She told us that was why she didn't want to go swimming yet, too much light or whatever. But my Mom had bought her that the day they went shopping and when they were putting all new stuff away, she thinks dear old MOM!, must have taken her older bathing suit to thrift store. Ok, so that's why she had that big old shirt on.

Well she can keep mine on! Told her that too, with Jasper nodding in agreement. But then he says that she can wear it when its just us any time she want! Then he winks at her and looks up at me and grins. HELL Yea! I said. Laughing again, we get up to go join the gang.

Bella sees Angela walking up from parking lot and runs over to her . Jasper looks over at me grinning and tells me we should thank my Mom for the new suit. But we should also then ask her WTF she was thinking too! I laughed and had to totally agreed.

Looking for Bella, and finding her among the girls', we head over to see food tables. Man...talk about fucking food! But of course with the parent's planning this, and my Mom and Jay's being ring leaders, I should have guessed there would be ALOT! Not gonna complain about that.

Jasper's right beside me, loading plate up for himself and has another on table in front of him getting Bella something too. Of course, we do this all time so we know only to get small portions and things she can just pop into mouth...hmmm... I have something she could pop...ummm easy things to eat while talking. I grabbed us some drinks and head over to her. Angela greeted us both with her sweet smile and light blush as she moved aside slightly.

Bumping her arm, she looks over at us, her smiles brightens and she reaches for plate and two soft drink thanking us both as she hands a drink to Angela. We nod and wink as we walk over to some beach chairs that are still empty. I

kicked them around little, so we could keep eye on our girl but not noticeably. Jay laughs, but sits and starts to dig into his food. He can give ME a run at amount of food that I eat. After eating and relaxing some, someone started game volleyball.

Jasper and I were on opposite sides smackin' each other and spiking the ball at unbelievable speeds. Bella would yell for both us and laughing hysterically when one of us would wind up with face full of sand. Good times! His team won, and of course, he had to rub it in. I started razzing him about beach-football that would start after we all rested.

Everyone seemed to head for water first though. Some with their surf boards, others just to swim. Bella decided she was going to stretch out and ' soak ' in some sun. We both laughed and said that no one would be able to tell anyway. She turned and stuck her tongue out at us laughing.

Both of us watched her walk away, well its a fine view, and we both jumped up running towards water. After we were cooled off and pissed several of the girls off by getting them soaked, we walked over to our area and plopped down beside her. Bella mumbled something about putting lotion on her back. Grabbing up bottle, I put some on my hand and

started on her shoulder's. Jasper took it and started to work at her ankles. Waving my hand to get Jay's attention, I wiggled my eyebrows and grinned at him. He watched as I reached for the lower strings of her suit and untied them, letting them fall to her side. He grinned and winked back as I did the same to top set. She didn't even flinch or make a comment, so I guessed she was ok with it.

Both of my hands almost covered her entire back and Jasper's one could almost cover entire back side of her legs. She left out small sigh, mmmmmm... Man, that just went to my stomach and ummm...a lower area too. Looking up, I noticed Jay seemed to have problems swallowing . I started to slow down and rub longer circles, she arched up slightly at the contact. Jasper had reached her thighs and was slowly rubbing and kneading as he went closer each time to bikini lines. Dam, I should have taken her legs! Mmmmm...ohhhhh, shit she's enjoying this!

I watched as Jay kept getting closer and closer to the edges. When he finally made it, he let finger tips slide under them making her jump slightly. I added some more lotion and started to rub it in lower and off to sides just a bit . When I was closer to her under arms, I let my fingers just graze the sides of her breasts. Mmmhmmm...I know my eyes rolled back into my head a little with that one. I knew I was breathing harder and looking back at Jasper , he was too. Bella let out what could only be described as a fucking purr. Making me harder than I already was. .

She leaned up on elbows, bringing one of hands to her chest, she slowly started to turn. I noticed someone had lite the fires, twilight had come without me even noticing. She had completely turned over. Leaning on one elbow, she looked at us then glanced down towards everyone else. She gave us both nervous looking smile and laid down on her back, while trying to keep her top from coming completely off.

Jasper moved back up to her side, while I was on her other one. She looked from one to another of us, letting her arm off of her chest, and reaching above her head with both arms. DAM...FINALLY! I lowered myself to her side moving closer and I noticed Jay doing same on other side of her. We were far enough away and with light fading, I was pretty sure no one could see us. Thank you god!

I hesitated slightly, and Jasper took full advantage of it. His head lowered to hers, kissing her gently at first, then both seemed to strain into it. So I did next best thing and letting my lips kiss and lick her just below her ear, and traveling down her neck. My hand had been making light circles on her stomach but moving up to inch by inch. Finally feeling the thin material of her top, I slid it off her. Leaving her breasts free for first time to our view. Looking down at them, fuck, their perfect! I growled low, and finally brought my hand up to barely run over it . Just enough to make her nipple bud and making her twitch at the touch.

Jasper raised his head, he looked down at the prize I had uncovered. Muttering something...fuckin beautiful...as his hand raised to touch too. She turned her head my way, looking down into eyes that where starting to show how we were both affecting her.

I moaned and captured her lips with mine. I stopped teasing her and myself and finally let my hand cup and squeeze her breast while our tongues dueled each others. Jasper was kissing down her throat and leaving little red marks behind. Just barely nipping at her with his teeth. I notice his thumb was moving back and forth over her nipple, he would pushed down on it every couple of strokes. I knew when he did this, she would let out small gasp and then moan into me. Leaving her mouth, I kissed down her chin and licked her indention of her throat, making my way to her breast.

Jasper seemed to understand my destination and was doing same thing. Her nipples were hard and just waiting. She slightly raised her upper body as if giving us silent demand, which I answered quickly. Lowering my lips, I kissed her bud and licked at it, she moaned and arched into us again. Bringing my lips completely around her, I sucked into my mouth. Sucking and swirling my tongue over her.

OHHHH...mmmm...oh god, I heard her.

Her hands had moved into my hair, stroking and pulling as I continued my assault on her breast . Growling and moaning was all you could hear from us.

It was fucking erotic and still unbelievably tame. I could see Jasper's hand rubbing up and down her thigh , as mine was circling her stomach. His traveling ever so slowly up to touch bottoms of her suit. My hand was circling up and down her stomach, slowly touching the top of it. She was moaning louder now arching into our mouths constantly.

Both of us growling and moaning along with her. Suddenly, I just barely heard someone yell for me and Jay. I raised my head and heard someone laughing, asking if we had fallen asleep. And I could make out shape of someone heading our way. DAMMMM...SHIT, MFing...!

I quickly answered trying to sound as normal as I could with circumstances. He said that they were starting a game of football soon and Jasper and I should get our sorry asses down there. Jasper had jumped and moved away from Bella as soon as I started talking and Bella had quickly rolled over to her stomach.

As I gazed down at her, I let my hand travel up the back of her thigh and over her ass, sighed and stood up to head down the beach. Looking over my shoulder at Jasper, I seen him lean down and whispered something to our girl and he quickly made it to my side then.

I glanced at him from corner of my eye and seen him trying to adjust himself as I had to do. Then smirking over at him, I clapped him on his back making him almost fall into sand. Laughing as I ran, he was calling me shit but laughing as he ran after and quickly catching up to me. I looked at him, he smiled and looking back over his shoulder at Bella, and rolled his eyes at me . We both smirked and trotted off for our fucking game of beach football.

Thinking the whole time, why did they have to play now? Stupid asses! I knew our Bella was beautiful, but man...and so fucking responsive...SHIT...I ran towards water and jumped in.

Funny shit, when I surfaced, Jasper was right beside me!

Hmm...citrusy goodness!

Thanks again for your review and all alerts : ), your all amazing! OK, sorry, I had tried getting this out yesterday, but computer decided to act retarded on me. But, after having a heart to heart talk and finally THREATENING it, here's the newest chapter. LOL

Hope you like, have another chapter almost ready. So, I'm hoping to finish it later tonite so it can be up for you all. Have a great weekend and be safe! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing. SM does.

They have been friends since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and always there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feelings for both, confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed, friendship - want - need. But for which one? How could she choose between them? Lately though, she's been thinking, why should she choose?

**Last Fling of Summer- cont'**

Jasper's POV

Man, I can't believe they actually set this up! But shouldn't be too surprised, they often say how they would rather know about a party then have us sneak to out to one. So they set one up for us, their fuckin' awesome!

Big bear-man is running late, he needs to step away from the mirror and get his ass movin'. Checking to make sure I have all my shit, finally, I can hear the rumble of the monster of his coming down the my street. I throw my beach towel over my shoulder and putting my shades on, I'm walking out the door as he pulls in.

Throwing my stuff in the back, I jump up into the seat. Making myself comfortable and bumping fists with Em. He smirks at me, guns the engine and spins out as we pull away from my house. Grinning at him, I settle back as he heads to our girls' house. Been awhile since we've all hit the beach together and I can't help to hope that she replaced that dam ancient bathing suit she wore the last time.

Almost had herself covered from neck to top of her thighs. Totally sucked! She had those sexy long legs covered at first too. But soon she shimmied out of her jeans. Man, watching her do that, well lets just say things were 'standing to attention' pretty fuckin quickly.

As we pull up to Swan resident, our girl and the Chief are waiting for us. Their both smiling, Bella jumps up smacks her lips to Charlie's cheek and runs over to my side of jeep and jumps into the back. All I can think when we see her is, DAMMMM, she's all covered up again!

Charlie saying something about us having fun and to make sure we take care of Bella. Em and I glance back at her and then at each other. I smirk at him and Em replies back at the Chief, "haven't we always?" We all laugh as Bella crosses her arms and pouts at us all. But then lets out her trade mark giggle. She's so fuckin' cute sometimes!

We make it to beach quickly, but that's Emmett's need for speed. You can hear music even before the parking lot comes into view. Party is in full swing. I grabbed all our stuff from back when I heard squeak.

Looking over my shoulder, Emmett as Bella over his shoulder laughing out as she kicks and yells at him to put her down. Laughing along with him we head down to beach. Running down little further I dumped our stuff and head back to Em and Bella.

I can hear she's really getting pissed. just like an angry kitty has come out! Man that kitty sure has a mighty fine tail! Em looks at me, motioning with his head toward the water and lets out booming laugh.

Smirking at him, I start to chuckle. This should be good. Watching him run into water, he flips her off his shoulder so that he's holding her bridal style and throws her away from him a little. As she surfaces, she's sputtering and wiping water from her. Hmmm, she has one fuckin' bad mouth on her, gotta love it!

Stumping her way out of water and sand, she heads for area we usually use when were here. Emmett and I following her, laughing, I'm having hard time walking through sand. I love a spitting angry Bella. When Em stopped suddenly, I looked back at him and then followed his gaze. OMFG!

Standing there was one of the most gorgeous things I ever saw, a near naked Bella! I can't describe the shock, the delicious tingles running through me. DAM! DOWN BOY, DOWN! Mumbling to myself, only thing that came out making any sense was, "SWEET JESUS!" was said more as prayer than anything else. But shit, she's just a fuckin' sight to behold.

I heard something like groan , Emmett's stomping towards Bella and throwing her his shirt. He tells her to put it on. Then he turns and starts glaring at someone behind me.

Turning and catching several guys standing there with their mouths hanging opening. Fuck heads where trying to see around Em. Letting out growl, I turned to head towards them. Especially when I see one of them is dumb-shit Mike. But then, I go to stand beside Emmett instead. Turning and crossing my arms giving them my own glare.

Mumbling, that I would make some of them blind if they don't stop trying to look, and scowling even more.

Bella had noticed all the attention she was getting and hurriedly put on Emmett's shirt. She pressed herself into us, trying to hide even more. Dam, softness pressing on my back, I rolled my eyes back slightly and let out growl. The stupid asses finally figuring out that Em and I meant business quickly turned away. Well one exception, fuckin' Newton jerk. Raising an eyebrow and pointedly sending him another, ' you better turn away or I'm gonna fuck you up ' glare. He finally turns away from us.

Relaxing my stance, somewhat, I can feel little shuttering on my back. I turn to Bella, she has her hand over her mouth, shoulders shakin, and she making these little snickering like noises. Glancing at Emmett, then back to her, her eyes widen more and she sits down quickly practically rolling around laughing loudly.

Both of us lay on either side of her. I raised my eyebrow again and look back at Em. I'm grinning and with roll of my eyes . I can't help but look back down at the beauty that's our girl. Smirking at her as she says about us being body guards and protecting her. Really wasn't listening, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Everything about her just fuckin' draws me in.

Still giggling a little and she was saying something about Em's Mom buying her new suit and she couldn't find her old one. Emmett tells her, growling it, that she can wear his dam shirt the rest of the day. Nodding my agreement, I then tell her she can wear it anytime she fuckin' wants to when its just us though, winking at her. I look up to Emmett with a smirk and gleam that his own face has too.

We all started laughing again. We get up to head down the beach to rest of our friends. Dam, Mom McCarty, what the hell where you thinking? And maybe I should buy her flower's to thank her? I said it out loud, making Emmett's big booming laugh come out.

Bella had ran up to stand with girls after seeing Angela arriving. There's nothing sexier than seeing a group of women, who so happen to almost naked, laughing and totally aware of what their doing to us guy's. Smirking at that thought, we head over to food tables. MAN, I absolutely love my MOM and Em's! Of course, I had better include the others Mom's too, but I know ours, and this is definitely their doing. Fuckin' food everywhere.

Grabbing two plates, I start to fill mine up and adding small amounts to other. Yea, what can I say we have to make sure our girl eats. I noticed Emmett grabbed several soda's for us, we head towards Bella.

Angela smiles at us and pinks up. I give her my special smile that always makes her blush come out even more. I bump Bella's arm, she turns and smiles up at me. Motioning to plate, she takes one and reaches for sodas from Em. She hands one to Angela, and gives us both a smile. Man, those pouty lips of hers...ummm, shit, I quickly nodding my head.

I head over to where Emmett had turned beach chairs around so we could keep our eye on our girl. Laughing as I sit, we both dig into in our food. What more could ask for? Great food, music and our girl looking even more beautiful than I like. Well, for us, but theirs too many other guys around and I'm not liking the looks she getting from them. Fuckin' jerks , do they think they stand a chance with a girl like Bella?

Relaxing and taking in the mighty fine scenery, someone starts a volleyball game. Standing up, I look down at Emmett, he looks up and grins back, HELL YEA! **I'm so going to kick you ass Whitlock! **Laughing back at him, **you can try McCarty, but will see who will kick who's ass!**

Beach volleyball serious business, its a guy thing. Its smackin' each other and spiking as hard as you can. It also means eating sand. And hearing Bella's sexy ass laugh when we do. She cheers for both of us, never showing favoritism or any sympathy either. We love that about her! My side wins, NATURALLY!, and being able to razzing Emmett about was one best things to come out of it. He throws handful of sand at me, laughing though, and tells me to wait for football.

He'll kick my ass in that! I smirked at him and told him to go ahead and believe that if he had too. Everyone starts heading into water, with surf and body boards or some just to swim. Bella stands up and says she's going to soak up some sun. I laugh, along with Em, we tell her no one will notice anyway. She laughs and sticks out her tongue . FUCK, hmmm...if she wants to stick her tongue out...watching her walk away is adding to my ummm...problem. I jump up with Emmett right beside me and run for water.

Freakin ridiculous lately, I'm like a walking hormone! Not doing much but splashing and diving in shallow water. Emmett and I had a great time soaking several of the girls. They were screeching and yelling at us not to get their hair wet. Well I never understood girls', you don't tell any male NOT to do something!

Seriously, that's just giving us a challenge and well, we can't pass that shit up ! So, after soaking them all completely, we head out and over to Bella.

Man, I appreciate watching the sight in front of us and we both plopped down beside her. I can't help to run my eyes down her. A smooth back,and her fabulous swell of her ass. And down to her slightly muscled thighs, calves and tiny feet. I heard her say something, but, it didn't hit me exactly what she said until Emmett grabbed up the lotion and started rubbing it into her back. As I reached for bottle, Em wiggled his eyebrows at me and smirked.

Knowing this look very well, I watched as he untied first the bottom set of strings and then top. I had smirked too and winked at him. She didn't say anything though. I started rubbing lotion down at her ankles and worked my way slowly up her legs. FUCK...OK, I can do this...then I hear a low moan coming from her. SHIT!

Swallowing was becoming a promblem, along with...man she's so fuckin' soft. Reaching back of her thighs, I slowed down my movements. But kept up continuous up and down kneading motion. She let out another moaning sigh, mine coming out seconds later. My fingertips reaching for and finally finding that ends of her suit bottoms, letting them go under it slightly. She jumped a little bit, but never said anything.

I noticed Emmett's fingers grazing sides of her breasts slightly, lucky fucker! I growl at thought and she mmmhmmmm...I'm suddenly harder than ever!

Bella shifts, raising up on an elbow and reaching around herself to hold her top on. Then as if she made up her mind, she slowly turns and rolls onto her back. Realizing for first time that its getting dark, I looked down the beach. Noticing someone had lit the fires and that no one paying us any attention.

Looking back, Bella is looking up at Emmett and turns and looks at me. OMFG, she looks like a centerfold, with her arms above her head and those eyes half closed! Both Em and I lay down on either side of her, looking down at this beautiful girl that's ours. I lowered my head, watching her eyes as my lips brush hers. She never broke contact or stopped me.

FUCK ME! My lips crush hers and we both moan into each others mouth. Want and need making it harder than before. I can feel Emmett near, opening my eyes slightly noticed that hes attached to her throat, making her squirm. Watching as a piece of white material is thrown to side of us. Raising away slightly, looking down at her, I muttered ' fuckin beautiful ', my hand touches her for first time. Electrical-like little shots run from my hand down my arm and right to...SHIT!

My lips went to below her ear and kissed and nipped her. My thumb rubbed back and forth over her nipple, pressing into ever so often. Her moans changed, becoming deeper and slower. My own mixing with both hers and Em's. Bella raised her upper half bringing her breasts closer to both of us, finally! Torturing myself and her, I lowered my lips to where she wanted them.

Growling, I suckled her like newborn, squeezing her mound as I did. Emmett's head was right up against mine as we made our Bella moan even more. FUCKIN' AMAZING! My hand was back on her thigh, rubbing and squeezing it with my other hand.

I could feel Emmett's fingers occasionally as he was rubbing her stomach. She was louder and bringing her breasts more feverishly into our mouths. I can't stand this much longer,as my own moans adding to hers.

I could barely make out the words, but then Emmett answering that we would be there soon. It was like someone dumped fuckin cold water on me and them. I had jumped away from Bella just as she was trying to roll over on her stomach. FUCK! I was breathing like I just finished a race, and I looked towards Emmett as he lightly ran his hand over her leg and ass.

He stood up and walked away stopping to wait for me. Leaning down I kissed her ear, 'that was amazing darlin', thank you.' Kissed her ear again and jumped up made my away from the beauty of our girl. DAM, moving my hand quickly down and fixing myself. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Em doing same.

Both of us looked at each other, laughing, he clapped me in my back. Almost making me fall ,over-muscled ape, he ran away saying shit. I caught up easily enough. He stopped, looked back at Bella and rolled his eyes at me. I couldn't resist looking either. I HATE FOOTBALL! I thought. Looking back at Emmett who was smirking and laughing quietly. We both ran into water! WHAT? Then we ran to join in the game, and getting sand in places that no one should EVER get it!

Well, once again I want to thank everyone for adding me to their favorites and everything. And I have to tell you, the reviews are well awesome! My daughter can tell you, I sound like little girl every time I get one : D.

Thank those of you again who have done so. Well...hope you enjoy it . : )

Side note, our school's football team won last nite and we all froze...but we enjoyed the crap out of it!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I own nothing. SM does.

They have been friends since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and always there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feelings for both, confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed, friendship - want - need. But for which one? How could she choose between them? Lately though, she's been thinking, why should she choose?

**Last Fling of Summer- cont' Still...**

Bella's POV

I can't believe school starts tomorrow! Wow, summer went quick! Well for us anyway. I'm sure parent's would disagree with that. I'm ready though, but then again, I enjoy school. Yea I know, weird! But you see, that means football and track also start. And that's my boys' time and I love to watch them. I scream my self hoarse for Emmett and Jasper,well, and my hands are sore from clapping.

Speaking of my boys', their running late. But I'm not shocked over it, they usually are. LOL, their worse than women when it comes to going somewhere.

So, I'm outside waiting for them and talking with my Dad. He just finished checking my truck out, adding oil and all that stuff. He wanted it ready for me, but I think he just wanted to make sure I remembered the 'terms' of this beach party. Em's and Jasper's Moms' and several others, where the once responsible for starting and planning this. Did I tell you oh much I love those two women?

Dad and I talked about alot of things, like my classes, my shopping frenzy with Em's Mom and about the new family. It seemed their already here, he meet them while he was at hospital the other day, their Dad is a doctor. Charlie was saying something about their Mom some kind of home decorator or something. I was trying to pay attention really, but I couldn't help looking down the road every couple of minutes.

Seriously, them guys act more like a girl than I do! Ok, yea, Charlie was saying something about 'not really theirs, but they seemed like nice kids '. Hmmm...ok, I'm lost. Hmmm...**sorry Dad, what was that? **He started to chuckle and repeated that the new kids are all adopted. Ohhh, ok, now that makes sense.

He starts to tease me about waiting, like always for them boys'. And that maybe if I had two best friends that where girls I would actually make somewhere on time. I know I probably looked at him as if he had two heads, shaking my head, **No thanks Dad, ****I couldn't handle the stress of two girls'.** He laughs loudly at that.

I can finally hear the monster jeep coming! I jumped down from my tail-gate and gather my bag and pulling my glasses down to sit on my nose. They pull in right next to us and both wearing almost identical smiles. DAM! they both look hot with their glasses and muscle shirts. I 'borrowed' button down shirts, their better than anything I could get in a store. They hang down to top of my knees and besides their comfortable. Turning to Charlie, I jump up to give him kiss on his cheek,making him laugh a little.

Going to opposite side of the jeep, I throw my bag in the back and then taking one big jump I throw myself in the back. Not exactly the most graceful way, but I have lots of practice at it. After buckling my seat belt, I finally notice Charlie is telling my boys' to make sure they take care of me. Hmmm...huffing I cross my arms over my chest and glare at my Dad.

Em and Jasper are looking at me, give each other identical smirks and turning back to Charlie Em answered, **Haven't we always?** Dad chuckles and agrees with them. I huffed again, but couldn't help to giggle either. They have ALWAYS taken care of me, that's just what they do!

Of course, we make it to the beach in record time, well that's Emmett. Thank god I stopped getting car sick! You can hear the music even before we see the beach. Jasper jumped out to grab all of our stuff at same time Em had reached to help me down. Instead of putting me on my feet, he threw me over his shoulder laughing at me as I squeaked out at sudden movements. He's laughing so hard that its making me cling to his shirt. I can't help a couple of giggles that escape.

This is Emmett at his finest and speaking of fine...dam I have good view of his...

Both of my boys' are laughing and Em bellows about it being Party time! Everyone whoops and several whistles as we pass and alot of laughter. The whole time I'm still and yelling and kicking for him to put me down. If Charlie was around, man would he give me a speech at inappropriate speech of young woman!

I saw Jasper's feet running in a different direction then we were heading in. I was trying to pull myself up to see, but Emmett had placed one of his big hands on my back, making that impossible. Dam, he had some big hands...always loved them!

OMG, NO HE WOULDN'T! He's standing in water and I really start to kick and squirm more. Yelling at him not to even think about. OHHH, its cold! OH, the shit thought about it alright. Exactly how to get me completely soaked.

Ringing out my shirt I had to cover myself, and giving both of them a glare, I stomped out of water and head for our things down the beach. Muttering to myself about stupid over-grown bears acting like he's five ,instead of seventeen. Their both still laughing their asses off. Stupid, yummy boys', I can't help but smile while my back is to them. Never let them see that!

I'd taken off Charlie's shirt and I reached down for my towel to start drying myself off. I noticed it got completely quiet, no laughter or anything. Turning around, my boys are standing there looking at me that sends tingles all over me. Finally noticing them, OMG...their both so freakin hot!

Emmett is walking toward me with scowl on his face and muttering under his breath. He bent down and threw his shirt up to me, telling me to cover up. I only caught quick glance at his face, and I wasn't about to argue. He literally seemed to plant himself in front of me with his arm crossed. Jasper had joined him, guarding me like they were soldiers or something. I peaked around Jasper trying to see what was going on when I noticed that several of the guys where looking up towards us.

I realized then why they were acting like they were and I found it completely hilarious! I couldn't help myself, I put my hand over my mouth but few snickers escaped. And when Jasper said something about making some asses blind, OMG! They both turn towards me, and I can't help it, I fell back onto my butt and just let out a full throaty laughter.

Both them laid down beside me and were trying to keep a smile from forming. Em asks me if I found that funny? I still can't talk so I just shake my head yes. Their leaning down on their elbows, both looking at me and trying not to smile. Blue and green eyes, both shining down at me...mmm...I've always loved their eyes! The way their looking at me too and both are so close to me...mmmm...DAM!

Squirming a little, I tried to tell them how they both looked like soldiers standing guard over me, and a few more giggles escape. Man, I wish I could stop doing that its so little girly! I started to sit up and they finally notice, so they move themselves away and sit up also. Taking a deep breath to help my over worked lungs.

I start to tell them about shopping with Em's Mom and how she insisted on buying me my new suit. Smiling over at Emmett, I told him that's why I got so mad at him. Because I didn't want to get wet so soon. Much to much light out yet, I giggled out. Em looks at me and tells me then I can keep his on and Jasper is shaking his head in agreement. We stand up and start walking down beach and Jasper turns back towards me and giving me his sexy ass smile, he tells me though that I could wear it JUST when its us!

Then he freakin winked at me and Emmett lets out a HELL YEA! I joined their laughter as we went to join our friends. I ran off because I saw Angela coming and helped her with her stuff. Then joining the girls' were standing there laughing and talking about how freakin good some of the guys' were looking.

I think it was Jess who brought up about the new family that was moving in. I remembered Charlie saying about meeting them, so I mentioned it. But of course, I couldn't remember much of what he said, so they finally changed the subject since I didn't have anything more to add. Their so totally in to gossiping.

I think that's why I prefer my boys', they could care less about who did what ,with who and how many times.

THANK GOD!

I feel a bump on my arm. Turning my head and looking up into those spring green eyes, I sighed to myself, and noticing he had a plate he was holding out to me. I took it from him smiling and looking towards Em I took two sodas and told them both thanks. Handing one of sodas' to Angela, I noticed that all girls stopped talking. They were looking at me, then turning to watch my boys' walking away.

Clearing my throat, they looked back at me, Angela just smiled and winked. She knows how much that pisses me off!

The guys started volleyball game. Hmm...shirtless and sweaty, OH YEA! We all run down to sit on sideline's. Of course, my boys' are the best looking out there and just watching them is giving me butterflies and tingles all over. DAM, they are freakin' hot! They played amazing, all the guys. Its down to a break point and Jasper's team won. Of course, he had to razz on Emmett, who laughed and told him to watch out for football game later.

When people started to grab their boards and head for water, I told them I was going to soak up some sun. Smart asses told me I shouldn't bother, that no one would be able to tell anyway! I just laughed and stuck my tongue out at them. Yea, I know, real mature. Spreading out the biggest blanket, I laid down in center of it. I like having them on either side of me, what can I say.

The sun felt wonderful. I was getting a little drowsy when I felt them coming up the beach. They've always had this...well pull on me, so I know when their around. Both of them were standing over me with water dripping on me occasionally.

I mumbled to them, asking if they could put some lotion on me. I know it was Emmett who was rubbing it in on my back, his hands almost covered it entirely. I felt my strings to my top being opened and then the other set. Taking a deep breath, ok, well they can't really see anything. And geez...his hands felt amazing...making me think of other areas they would feel amazing on too! STOP IT!

I then felt hands and fingers down at my ankles. OH LORD, JASPER'S! Ok, I couldn't help but moan at thought of their hands on me...and dammit, it felt great. OHMYGOD, Emmett's fingers are barely touching the sides of my breasts and Jasper, OHMYGOD! Hmmm...They weren't rubbing now, they were freaking turning my insides to jello. I couldn't help myself and my head was swirling with all the possibilities and ...well.

I leaned up on an elbow and put my other arm over my chest, and rolled over on my back. Laying there, I looked from to the other of these gorgeous men that are so close. Seeing how their affected also...well, who cares what some people would think!

Jasper leaned down to me, while both of us continued to look at each other. His lips, those fucking amazing lips, just grazed over mine. He drew back slightly, looked at me again, before crashing them back down onto mine. Hmmm...moaned into his mouth.

OHSWEETJESUS!

Emmett's lips where trailing down the side of my neck, until he found my collar-bones, he...he licked them!SHIT! Jasper is stroking my tit...ohhhhh...it feels amazing! I could hear a growling like noise on my other side. I turned away from Jasper's lips only to be caught by Emmett's. Fleeting random thought some how entered my head, that we sound like a freakin' pack of wild animals. Moan's and groan's coming from us all.

Jasper is making me crazy from kissing and nipping my neck and Emmett's lips, ohhhhh...Suddenly, the MOST amazing sensation I have ever felt! OHSWEETHEAVEN! Their lips...electrical shocks are running every part of me...they both are...well suckling me! Their trying to kill me! It's fucking too much, wait, no its not enough ...ohhhhh more!

Then, just as quickly to me, it was over and my boys' weren't pressed against me. Then, through my foggy brain, I can hear Emmett talking to someone away from us. OHSHIT! I turned as quickly as I could back onto my stomach, trying to regain control over every part of my body. Feeling a hand run lightly over my leg and ass didn't help any and then Jasper had leaned back over to me.

Kissed my ear lightly and whispered in the sexy husky voice,** "that was amazin' darlin', thank you" **Yea, like that's going to help me breathe!

And then they were gone. I reached for my strings to tie my suit up. I turned over and sat up just in time to see them both jump into water. Smirking to myself...OH YEA, they were affected just like I was! Giggling, man I'm so glad I don't have THEIR problem.

Grabbing up Emmett's shirt again, I put it on and ran down to beach. Angela waved me over to sit with her while we watched the game.

Unkown's POV

Watching the jeep pull in and watching the three people, anyone could tell how close they were. I hated that...watching them play with her...I hated that too! What gave them the right? I continued to watch them, my eyes just drawn to them.

When she took off that big shirt she covered herself with...my breath seemed to leave my body. WHOLLY...I've never seen anything look so fucking amazing! Both guys acted as if she belonged to them...I hated them! I could see how they all looked at each other...it was sick and disgusting!

Couldn't anyone else see that? They catered to her and she would give them her sweet smile and thanks. Those smiles should be mine! I watched and listened as she cheered them both on, and laughed that sexy laugh of hers. I followed her after the two idiots ran to play like children in the water.

More like fools, letting her alone. If only I could talk to her, maybe...NO! Dammit...their both back. I can't hear what their saying, but I can SEE what's happening! STOP, get your filthy hands off of her!

When she rolls over, I thought she would tell them to leave...but...NOOOOO! I'm disgusted with her...she's nothing but a whore! OHHHH...shit...my hand reaches for my growing hard-on...closing my eyes I can pretend its hers. I watched as they both suckled her and she fucking enjoyed it! Well, little slut...I have something that you would enjoy ! Suddenly, they pulled away from her.

I noticed the quick caress of one and whispering into the ear of the other, they turn to head back down the beach. Watching her, she is sooo lovely!, she ties the ties to the suit and grabs the shirt to cover herself, and follows after them again. One day soon little lovely whore, I whispered.

Hmmm...that can't be good, can it ? Well hope you liked : ). Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed and clicked story for favorites. HUG"S TO YOU ALL! More soon, I promise! ; )


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I own nothing. SM does.

They have been friends since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong and always there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feeling's for both, confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed, friendship - want - need. But for which one? How could she choose between them ? Lately though, she's been thinking, why should she choose?

**First's **

Bella's POV

The blaring of my alarm was sudden and unwelcome. Reaching to hit it off, I particulally fell out of bed . Freakin' thing...ugggghhhh, what a time to wake me! Laying back against my pillows, I know I had on stupid smile.

I was dreaming about the beach...my boys'...and our time alone. Hmmm...then again, maybe that was a dream or wishful thinking? Throwing my covers off, I grapped my things to go get shower. Two hours before _first _day of school. I had already set out my outfit and had everything in my book bag, I know I know, compulsive over-achiever.

Emmett is always teasing me about how I have to have everything lined up for me. Jasper laughs, but always tells Em to leave me alone, he likes my psycho-deliciousness. A shiver runs through me, making me tingle everywhere just remembering him saying that in his deep, slightly accented voice. And then, the way he looks at me with those freakin' bedroom eyes...OMG!

Reaching out my hand I lowered the HOT on the tap. Shivering slightly, I quickly run into my room to finish getting ready. Running the towel over my breast's I can't help it that my thought-filter isn't awake this morning! All I can remember is having their hands and then their mouths on them.

Sitting on the edge of my bed , the towel is still covering my hands as I slowly run them over my suddenly aroused nipples. HMMMMM...yep, just like last night. Closing my eyes I can recall perfectly how my boys' head's seemed to blend together. How their hand's felt, slightly rough like the towel...mmmmmm.

**Bella...you didn't fall back to ****sleep did you?** Jumping about three feet in the air, dammit. **Umm...sorry Dad. I'm umm...dressing. Be down in ****a minute. **HOLYFREAKINHEARTATTACK! I hurriedly throw my clothes on and rush into bathroom to finish drying my hair. Usually this is really a waste of time, but its cloudy with no rain supposedly today. I hurriedly put on eye make-up and a quick spritz of perfume. Grab my book bag and hoodie and run down stairs.

Charlie is leaning against counter with the sports page and cup of coffee. But as I walk in he lowers his paper smiles at me and offers me my fruit cup and juice. Taking them over to table he soon joins me with another cup of coffee. I smile over at him and dig in. This is another thing my boys' will tease me over, well frankly, they tease me over almost everything but yea that's just them. But anyway, they tease me over my 'eating healthy routine'.

I don't know what or why for that matter, but about year ago I just started eating more... healthier. Now, of course, being a girl I still have those 'cravings' certain times of the month. But the rest of time, fruits, veggies, and lean meats. Smirking, it drives them crazy!

I look up to find Charlie staring at me with small smile on his face. **Ok Dad, what are you up to? **He just shrugs his shoulders, but his smile widens as he looks out the window. Jumping up, he comes over to me and pulls me up and turns me so I can't see out. **Ok, well Bella honey...I have surprise for you. I've been waiting ****to do this for so long...Umm...anyway...you know how I took your truck in to have it over-hauled? **Looking up at him, I raise my eyebrow slightly, **Ummm...yesssssss...**

He seems to well fidget and clears his throat . **Well, ****Jake said that there was no fixing it sweetie. I'm sorry...I know you loved that old thing...but...**Holding up my hand **What do you mean Dad, no fixing it?...you mean...like...it died? **Sitting back down quickly in my chair...but..I LOVE that old truck!

**Well...I'm sorry honey, but yea...it died. But...I took advantage of that...umm..****I mean...I replaced it with something else. And well...lets go see it , ok? **I looked up at him, noticing he looked like a little kid he was so excited. Expelling my breath, I stood and grabbed my hoodie putting it on as we head outside.

HOLYFUCKIN'SHIT! This has to be a joke...no no, I'm still asleep and this is a dream...a freaking amazing dream!

Sitting in front of Charlie's jeep is...my dream car! I look at Charlie to see if this is a joke, but he's wearing this big ass goofy fucking grin...and YESSSSSS! Walking toward it...my hand is shaking as I reach out to touch it. I look back at Charlie and he's shaking his head yes, and he starts to laugh. **But...but...how... ummmm..Dad...****how?...**I can't finish a freaking sentence. I'm shocked and numb and...**Bella baby, it's yours . Your not dreamin' ****baby, its really there and its really yours. **

If its possible his smile gets bigger. Walking over to me, he pulls my hand up to his and lowers a set of keys into it and closes my fingers over them. I look up at him, **But Dad...how..its ****so much...** He stops me, **Well hon, its an early birthday present. And well, its already paid for and...and ****don't let me catch you speeding or it will be sitting gathering dust and rust...**

I threw my arms around him and kiss his cheek, several times, ending his speech. He's arms come around me, picking me up like he did when I was little, he whispers...**I love you Isabella Marie. This is something that was coming for years. So, don't let me ****hear anymore about costs. You just make sure you use those seat belts and keep to speed limit. **

I squeezed him harder, kissing him quickly, **I love you too Daddy. Thank you, I'm absolutely stunned and thrilled and...**I laughed and kissed him again. I can't wait any longer, I run over to side and open door and climbed into my _first_ new, yes NEW! 2010 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor, off road capabilities, Black truck!

Charlie had brought my book bag out to me still smiling. Waving me off as I backed out and headed for school. OMG! It handles like a dream! I can't wait for the boys' to see this, their going to freak. As I pull into schools student parking, I noticed that Em has just jumped out of his monster.

Turning into the space right beside him, grabbing my bag I reach to open door. Emmett telling some idiot not to park there, that its saved for one of his best friends. I'm laughing as I jump down, letting him see its me. He stopped yelling and looked at me, looked at the truck.

I know my smile got bigger and laughed even more at the look on his face. Just as I started to tell him, we could hear Jasper coming in. So I waited and watched as he pulls his Harley in beside Em. His parent's had surprised HIM with it for his birthday last month. Its a Harley V-ROD Muscle 2009, black of course! He was shocked to say the least, never expecting his Mom would ever let him have a bike.

Him sitting there with those long legs in ripped at the knee jeans and his leather coat on, is truly an amazing sight. Swinging his leg over and standing up, he reaches for his helmet taking it off. I know that I probably having spittle running out at corners of my mouth, remember me saying drool worthy?

He smiles at us, bumping fists with Emmett and glances at me, and freakin' winked! I started to ask him if he suddenly developed a tick but he asks where my truck was. Em starts to chuckle and tells him I'm standing in front of it. Jasper reacts with a 'Whatthefuckyoutalkinabout' look.

I laugh and shaking my head yes. He's by my side and then quickly walks around it. You can see his shock but he has a huge ass smile on his face. **Wow, darlin'... **is all he can say.

Emmett grabs my bag and my hand as Jasper lays his arm over my shoulder and we head towards the doors. I'm telling them both about Charlie and everything this morning. Nobody is really paying us any attention as we walk in, because, well this is just normal for them. But out of corner of my eye, I can see several people watching us.

Hmm...I thought, must be 'new' kids. Oh well, they can quit fucking staring anytime now! Jasper looks down at me with a questioning look. I slightly tilt my head towards them. He looked over, then back down at me, and shrugs his shoulders. Emmett had noticed and peered around us, then he too shrugged. And said something about not being able to help themselves, he was just too good looking! We were laughing as we entered the building.

Since we already had our schedules and our lockers, we headed for them to dump our book-bags and stuff. Leaning against mine, I waited for both of them. Theirs being slightly down from mine in either direction. Looking towards my name that was just called, waving at Angie and rest of the girl's and smiling at some of the guys, I see 'new' kids coming down hall from office.

There is six of them. Wow, Charlie never said how many, but I really hadn't given it much thought. Trying not to stare, I watched as they went to row of lockers almost right across from mine. They were all laughing and talking to each other, ignoring the looks that were being sent by almost everyone.

Jasper leaned down to whisper in my ear that I looked amazing, sending chills down my spine, freaking ridiculous! Emmett walked over, standing on other side of me, I looked up and he winked at me! Mumbling to myself about flirts and sudden eye twitches, I looked over and found myself looking into a pair of dark green eyes!

Hmmm...shit! Em and Jasper following my eyes, both seem to straighten themselves to their full heights. Both looking like they would like to snap something in half. They look back down at me and I just shrugged my shoulders at them, grabbing a hand of each one, we head for our first class of the day. We all have almost same schedule, only one class during day that we won't be together.

As we head into our English room, we spot several seats in back and head for them. Of course they put me between them...my mind and body telling me that's the best place to be! Ugh...not now...can't think like that...now! Just as the bell rings in walks three of 'new' kids.

Our teacher introduces them as Mary-Alice, Kate, and Edward Cullen. Oops...just Alice she asks the teacher. Chuckle to myself, yea good luck with that one. Being that is an English teacher she is totally about 'proper' enunciation, including freaking names. So, yea, she calls me Isabella constantly.

She's wasting no time in handing out our books and assigning us our first chapter to read. Then goes into our syllabus for the year. That seems to be the motto of the day, books, reading assignments and what they have planned and what they 'expect' from each of us. Why was I excited about starting? Finally, bell rings and lunch period is next.

As we head for our locker, my boys' are behind me talking about everything from practice for each of them after school, to the 'new' kids. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard them both say about how 'hot' the girl's are. Stopping suddenly ,right in middle of hall, they both run into me.

Emmett had quickly reached down to grab my arm so I wouldn't wind up on my rear end. Neither say anything and neither do I, but I'm sure my looks weren't exactly sweet. Turning away, I stomped over to my locker, and then slamming it shut. I noticed them look at each other and then shrug at each other.

I was still ahead of them as we walked into the cafeteria. Grabbing myself a salad and some yogurt and a water, I'm reaching for my money as Emmett's arm reaches over me paying for all of our stuff. Smiling up to him, we head for our normal table. Sitting down with both of them on each side of me. I shrug off my irritation and we're all laughing and talking about our day so far.

We are soon joined Angela, Jess and several others including Eric and Mike. My boys' growl and look like they would to say something but I nudged them both in sides. They look down at me and give me an innocent enough shrug, but both give their smirks and a wink. Hmm...makes me tingle...and freakin' fidget in my seat. Stupid boys'!

They both seem to know what happened and both of them laugh, but won't tell Jess about what. Emmett throws a long, muscled leg over, so he's straddling seat so I can lean my back against him. Jasper pulls my legs up and lays them back down over his lap. No one says anything because we've been doing this since grade school and its nothing new to them. But I noticed we have several 'new' pairs of eyes on us and they all have varying looks on their faces and questions in their eyes.

Jess and Angela notice too, and laugh, saying that their probably thinking that the three of us are together. Looking at Jasper and then tilting my head up towards Emmett, we all laugh too, but if you looked closely, I'm sure you would see our expression's mirrored each other. Smirking back at her, I said that they could think what they wanted to.

Well of course Jess had all the ' news ' about them. Ok, six, three guys and three girls', hmmm...The three oldest where all seniors, Garrett , Rose, and James Cullen. Of course we met the other ones, Alice, Kate and Edward. They were all adopted by a Dr. and Mrs. Cullen.

But then Jess was almost vibrating when she said, " they we're all together. Like, you know together - together!" Hmmmm...ok, well that was definitely adding to the gossip! The only two who actually where related though were Alice and Edward, brother and sister, twins.

Trying to pay attention to what Jess was saying, I kept glancing over to them though. All of them dressed very well, even though they looked like rest of us, with holes in jeans and hoodies and such, you could tell they were a better quality.

My eyes landed on one girl I hadn't seen, I know my mouth probably dropped. Man, she was gorgeous! And that thought totally freaked me out, I never look at another woman and say that stuff, DAM! But she should be on the cover of fashion magazines, not sitting in a high-school cafeteria! Jess was saying that she was with the bigger guy, Garrett.

Alice the real tiny one with dark hair,was with James. And that Kate was with Edward. The only thing that enter my mind, THANK GOD ! At least I didn't have to worry about one of them trying to take my boys' from me! Oh geezzzz, where did that come from?

When I looked back over at them, Edward and I'm guessing James, where both staring right at me. I hurriedly looked away. I glanced back at them and noticed they both had grins on their stupid faces. I glared at them both and they both laughed! JERKS! Well, fuck them!

Emmett whispered in my ear asking me what was wrong and Jasper was looking at me too, waiting for answer. I finally motioned over to their table while trying to sit up, but they wouldn't let me. Letting out deep breath, I told them how they were looking at me like they were judging me and thinking nasty thoughts. I shrugged my shoulders as I looked down into my lap. I didn't see the look that Emmett and Jasper gave each other, but Jasper's fingers hooked under my chin bringing my eyes up to meet his.

**Darlin', ****they don't mean shit to us. I don't really care what 'they' think, or what anyone else does for that matter. ****If this, **he motions to the three of us, **is 'somethin ' we don't have a problem with, well fuck them! **Emmett was shaking his head in total agreement.

Looking into those expressive eyes, I managed to let it drop and smile back and looking up to Em, giving him a smile as well. But, I couldn't help but wonder 'what the something was happening between us'?

The rest of day seemed to drag by even slower after that. I would smile and try to laugh at them, but I just couldn't shake what I saw in those two boy's eyes. Ughhhh...last class...freakin' gym! But the only good thing about first day, we didn't have to dress or really do anything. Coach is usually more concerned about football practice and the coming first game to worry much over it. THANKGOD!

Jasper and Emmett continue to tease me about going straight home and NO speeding! Make sure you do all your homework like a good little girl as they walk me out gym doors. And since they both have practice, that's furthest we go. Laughing up at them, I tease back, saying they'll have all theirs to do, after their done with two hour practices.

Em's booming laugh could be heard down towards parking lot. I noticed that the 'Cullen's' all turned to look, watching as they both leaned down to kiss my cheek. I laughed again, smirking at them, and turn to head for my truck. Walking past them, I heard the girls, I think she's Rose, make a snarky comment about boy's and their 'toys' while looking at me.

They all seemed to look at me and you could hear laughter as I past by them. Mumbling about 'bitches' and 'bunch of asses' on the way past them. Slamming my door, alittle harder than necessary. I was shaking so much. I wanted to scream and hit something or someone , so badly! Who the fuck do they are? I finally start my truck and head home.

Once home, I get supper started and then sit down to start some homework. Charlie had called to talk to me and I tried not to let him know something was bothering me. I know I didn't do good job, but he didn't ask, which I was very grateful. Anyway, he told me he wouldn't be home to pretty late. They were helping local town with a case and they needed everyone there.

He told me to make sure I locked everything up before going to bed and that he would see me in morning. I told him there would be a plate in the frig. for him, just heat it up, and we said our goodbyes quickly when someone in the background called his name.

No sooner did I hang up, there was a knock on my door. When I opened it, I couldn't help but to smile , seeing them standing there looking at me with freaking sexy smiles on their faces. I started to laugh and opened door wider for them. They both told me Charlie had called them and asked if they could both come over to keep me company alittle because he had to work. God, I love that man! We decided to watch a movie and of course, it took us awhile to finally agree to on one.

They moved the coffee table out of way and placed a blanket and pillows on floor. Just like we have down for past 15 years. Of course, both of them where on either side of me. Hmm...Jasmett sandwich! HELL YEA! Shaking my head, I try to concentrate on the movie. Didn't take long for me to realize though, that that wasn't gonna happen!

I feel my hair being moved aside and a light touch running down the side of my cheek. Looking towards him, his head lowers to mine and his lips brush against mine. Neither one of us had closed our eyes or looked away. His lips brush against mine again...and again. Just barely at first, but then he holds my chin pulling me closer, he lips descend and hmmmm...my eyes close and I strain up to meet him and press harder into his mouth.

I turned towards Jasper, yep...without breaking contact, trying to get closer to him still. He moved pressing up against me like couldn't get close enough either. I felt the big body of Emmett's press against my back , spooning himself into me, while his hand rubbed down my side, hip and thigh. Jasper had grabbed back of my thigh and pulled it to lay over top his hip, bringing us all closer yet. Moaning into his mouth at the contact of their hard bodies surrounding me.

Emmett had totally turned into a vampire, kissing and biting my neck and ear. I broke away from Jasper to turn my head seeking Emmett's full lips. As if he was waiting, his kisses leaving me shaking and gasping more. Jasper had let his lips find my other side and continue what Em had been doing. His hand was slowly inching up my stomach, just barely touching my breast. When his fingers and hand, finally!, made contact, I pushed into his big hand letting him know with a low growl that it was about fuckin' time!

Emmett's hand had pushed my shirt up to just below my breast, he was rubbing my sides still, but as Jaspers' hand squeezed my breast, Emmett's, squeezed my ass. Hmmm...ohshit! They both pulled away from me, Jasper was sweeping my shirt off and throwing it to the side, while Emmett made quick work of my bra. When they both returned to their spots, they weren't wearing anything from waist up either. OHHHMYGOD! Jasper found my lips again while Emmett's found my spot just below my ear.

OMG...uggghhhhh...mmmmhmmmm. His hand had also found its way around me and was teasing my nipple with touches and squeezes. Jasper had raised my leg further up on his hip, bringing me in direct contact with his hardness. Letting me feel what was happening to him, I pushed back into him, letting him know I fucking loved it. He growled and pulled me closer while his hips rubbed against me slowly.

Emmett had pressed into me from behind, growling as he pulled my lips away so his could have a turn. His hand still held my breast, squeezing the nipple harder. MMMmmm...he pressed harder into my ass-cheeks , showing me he was feeling same things.

Groans and growls, lips, tongues and teeth...bumping and grinding...totally fucking hot! I could feel my entire body, I was like a living-electrical line, just running through me. Hmmm...mmmhmmmm...fuck...I'm going to...OHHMYYYGODDDD! I could feel them both tense and their moans where somehow animalistic as they bothcame seconds later. We laid there, entangled and breathing like we just ran a marathon. No one saying anything, but no one tried moving away either.

Once my mind cleared, I was shocked and well...horrified at what I done. Turning my head away, I found my things, reaching for them and then sitting up. Covering myself with my shirt, I didn't look at either of them. My eye's where brimming with tears that started to fall down my cheeks. Both of them had sat up still on either side of me, they both went to touch me. But I quickly stood and without looking at them, I ran upstairs and into my room, slamming my door shut and flopping down on my bed.

WHATTHEHELLISWRONGWITHME? How...how could I do that, with my two best friends in whole world? I didn't even hear them come in. I didn't know that they were beside me until strong hands pulled me up. They both put an arm around me and moving closer, they held me.

Emmett spoke quietly to me first, **Bells, babe, stop crying your making Jay feel bad honey. **I couldn't help the little snicker that came out, so like him to say something like that, the idiot! **Bella, tell us what's wrong, ****did we hurt you? Ohgod, tell me we didn't hurt you? **I started to cry more with that because now he thinks they hurt me. And dammit, it didn't hurt, it felt freakin' was amazing and all, but...Jasper's hand was rubbing my back trying to calm me.

**Come on Darlin' talk to us. Your starting to freak us out. **Raising my head I looked from one to the other and let out a breathy sigh while reaching for each of their hands. **How can either one of you look ****at me now? How...how can you be worried about hurting me? I don't get why you both don't have ****repulsive looks on your faces! What just happened...what we just did...**I couldn't continue, so I just dropped my head again and letting their hands' go.

I could hear Em's _fuck _and Jasper's _shit_...when one of them raised my head back up with their fingers' under my chin. Emmett was looking at me with a really pissed off look, frankly. He looked over at Jasper, and when I looked over to him, I saw the same look sketched on his face too. **Bells, seriously, what the ****fuck? **and **Your fucking kidding us right? **

Looking from one to the other, they both sighed **Bella, what ****happened downstairs, well that was so fuckin' erotic and beautiful for both of us. **I looked at Jasper and quickly at Em, who was agreeing. But I shook my head and started to say something but Emmett had placed his finger over my lips stopping me. **Babe, what Jay said is so fucking true. And for the other thing you ****said, don't ever, I mean EVER! let me hear you say something like it again. What we shared, NO, what we SHARE ****with each other is amazing! And well...your OUR girl so why can't we have that?**

Watching him whole time, I turned to look at Jasper who had this sweet but sad smile on his face. I reached up to touch his cheek softly. He leaned into my fingers, **Darlin', it might not be a 'typical' relationship we all have, but we DO have ****one. And I know most people will think whatever they fucking want to, but for US, this is right! **

They wiped away my tears and pulled me up to sit up against the headboard while we snuggled there. Thinking about what they said to me, I know they where right and I couldn't help how I felt about each of them. But, how can three people, teenagers, deal with something like this?

We talked for hours. Letting them know I was here, and I wasn't going to stop my feelings for either of them. They let me know how both felt when they were with me, us...but making it PERFECTLY clear also thatneither of them had any of 'those' feelings, except brotherly, towards the other. We wouldn't change how we acted in public, we've always held hands or cuddled togetherand people where use to it! But we also decided, not to show 'more' of our feelings either.

We were worried how are parent's would react if and when they found out . And importantly, well to me, I told them ... well I told them I wasn't ready for a 'full' out relationship either. Making them both laugh that I couldn't bring myself to say 'have sex with them'. Stupidboys', always teasing me! But by the time they had to go, we had come a sort of agreement. No dating anyone else. No making it obvious about us. That I was BOTH of theirs and they were MINE! I slept like a baby that night, dreams of two of the sexiest boys' that both BELONGED **FIRST** to me!

LUCKY LITTLE...Hmm...ok, well...yea, slightly jealous! More soon, promise ;). How'd you all like new kid's? Surprise you or what? LOL .


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I own nothing . SM does .

* * *

They have been friend's since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and always there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feeling's for both, confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed, friendship - want - need. But for which one? How could she choose between them? Lately though, she's been thinking, why should she choose?!

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
***************************************************************************************************************************************

What the fuck !!

Jasper's POV

Grumbling, I rolled over to hit the alarm that was telling me it was 6:30 A.M., REPEATEDLY! My Mom's idea of a joke, truly funny! Man, what a time for that to go off. Remembering the last part of the dream, Bella ... dammit, HELLO, morning wood!! Standing under shower, I can't help the memories that keep popping up in my head. Bella's smile, her lips....so soft under mine, her moans when I touch her breasts....FUCK!!

Grabbing my erection firmly, I let myself remember more. Closing my eye's, I can imagine Bella's small, soft hand gliding over me....squeezing and jerking my cock....mmmhmmmm.....faster!!..... I can see her big brown eye's looking up at me....opening her mouth as her head lowers mycock........HMMMMMMDAMMM.....!! Quickly cleaning myself and making sure my shower is cleaned, I wrap towel around me to go get dressed. Shaking my head, I can't believe I just did that. I'm turning into fuckin' dog!! Or worse, Emmett!!

I grab my favorite jeans and black t-shirt, and reach for my boots. Running comb through my hair, I grab my book-bag and head down stairs. Mom's in kitchen, she smiles over her shoulder at me, hands me a plate with bacon and eggs. Kissing her on her cheek, I grab a cup and throw some coffee in it. As we both sit down, she's talkative this morning.

Then again, she's mostly talkative, but that's Mom! Looking out window, its pouring, dammit, well no bike today. I've loved first couple of days riding it to school. I can't help to wonder which one of my friends will pick me up?! Frankly, I hope its Bella, smirking at myself. Just thought of having her alone for even couple of minutes. Taking my plate to sink, I rinsed it off and set it to the side. Mom smiles at me, hey brownie points! Grabbing my jacket, stop giving her kiss on her cheek, I head out door just as Em's monster comes around corner.

Awww shit, oh well, I have to chuckle as I see his huge grin on his face. He's of course full of energy, but hey, he usually is. But tonight's first football game, so he's acting like a five year old thats had about five pounds of sugar. He's so hyper of thought of finally getting on the field and plowing into someone, he's fuckin' vibrating! I can't help it, I have to give him shit, laughing he calls me a pussy-runner and I wouldn't understand.

I can't help but laugh with him, freakin' bear ! We pull into our normal parking spots and wait for Bella. Em can't sit seem still, so we jump out to wait. His teammates hooting and hollering, people laughing, man their such football dicks! I can't help but saying it out loud. Emmett growls at me, smiling wickedly, and tells me at least they have dicks, not like track team!!

We didn't even noticed that Bella had pulled in, and was sitting in her truck with smile while watching us. I reached her first, smirking over at Emmett, I opened her door to help her out. Laughing as I hear ' dick ' coming from him. Placing my hands at her waist, I pulled her close, not too closely though, and lower her to her feet. She's looking into my eye whole time with small smile. She steps away slightly, looking over at Emmett and gives him a sweet smile, reaches for a hand from both of us.

People yelling good morning or simple 'hey' as we pass, but not one of them looking at us any differently than usual. We stop at Bella's locker and we both head for ours. Walking pass the 'Cullen' clan, I can see the looks they give each other and looking over to me, they smirk at me. I look directly back at them, giving them a 'whatthefuckyoulookingat?'

glare. They haven't tried to talk to anyone as far as what I've seen, and frankly I could give a fuck. Their, well, a strange group of people! The girls' are beautiful I have to admit, but its a complete turn off to me, because they know it! But, the the tiny one, Alice , man...she's just...well if Bella wasn't around, I'd probably go for her. And the guys, well two of them, Edward and James, man, they just make me want to punch them! I really don't know why, maybe its this feeling I get every time I see them. As I turn back to Bella, I look at Alice, giving her a quick wink. I smile as I hear her giggle and then full out laugh as James glares at me.

Leaning against locker beside Bella, she's all animated about game tonight and I can't help it, I lean down to kiss her cheek. Making her blush and look up at me. Emmett saw, and of course, his booming laugh follows, _dam Bells, what are you thinking?! _She blushes even more, and scowls up at him before she walks away. Shake my head at him, we quickly catch up to her. As we go past the 'Cullen's', I thought I heard one of them say something about whore and her boys'. I stopped, turned and looked back at them. But they had started to walk down the hall.

Em and Bella were waiting for me at our first class of day, I quickly trotted to it. Emmett looks at me questioningly, I mumble _tell ya later. _The day seemed to drag, normal Friday though. But as day went on, I noticed the looks we kept getting from 'Cullen's' and frankly it was pissing me off!! At lunch, Bella was quiet, not her normal self. She sat between us with her head lowered on her arms, hardly touching her food. When either Em or I would ask her if she was ok, she'd mumbled she had headache. Emmett reached for her shoulders to give them a rub and she jerked away from him. He looked over to me, absolute shock on his face which I know was mirrored on mine.

She's never done that to either of us. I was frowning down at her when she looked up at Emmett. She smiles slightly up at him and apologizes to him while reaching for his hand. He gives hers a squeeze and smiles down at her, but quickly looks up at me. Hearing laughter, I look over to ' their ' table and see them watching us before they turn away. WHATTHEFUCK!

Even people at our table are looking at us, well, 'weird'. As we head out for next class, I also notice how several pairs of eye's follow her. Emmett seems to notice too, and grabs a hold of her hand, glaring as we pass by them.

We're waiting for our girl outside gym, our last class of the day. Finally!! No practices are ever held on Friday's. So, the three of us usually head for local pizza shop, along with most of the other kids'. The door opens, most of girls' coming out, but none are Bella. I look over at Em, he shrugs his shoulders. Bella is usually first one out, she can't stand the smell of locker rooms she's always laughing tells us.

Just then, the door opens and Angela's head pops around corner. **Oh thank god your both here, Bella....well ..... she won't come out of stall. I can hear her ****crying, but she won't talk to me. **You can hear how upset she is, she holds door open for us to follow her in. Telling us everyone else is gone. We quickly run in following Angie to where she is. You can hear her sniffles as we get closer. Angela looks over to us , giving us a ' see! ' look. **Bella , umm...Jasper and Emmett are here. You can call me later ok?!**

No answer , giving her a slight smile and thanking her , she leaves. **Bella Darlin', come out of there please? ...Please, ****your starting to make Em cry too. **He glares over at me, smiling a little back I shrug my shoulders at him. **Hey babe, you ****have Jay pulling his hair . He's gonna be bald if you don't come out. **Glaring over at him, fucker I mumbled. Finally the door opens and Bella steps out.

Looking down at her feet with her covering her face, she walks over to the sink. She looks into the mirror, looking up at us through it. Her eyes are red-rimmed and her little nose red with it. She gives us a shaky smile and quickly looks down as she turns tap on. She tells us she just has such a bad headache and apologizes to us for making us worry.

Emmett and I both know that wasn't what was wrong, but we let it slide, not wanting to make her more upset. But, we will find out what the fuck is making her upset. I hate seeing our girl like this, its not normal. We headed to Em's house instead of pizza shop. She had quietly asked if we minded not going there. Of course, whatever she wanted was OK with us and Mom McC would be thrilled to have us there for awhile.

Bella was quiet the whole drive over but as soon as we stepped into the house, she became her normal happy self, or so it seemed. She was laughing and teasing Emmett like she always does before a game. His smile return in full force and his laugh could probably be heard down the block! I tried to relax by shaking off the strong feelings that something was wrong, but every time I would look closely at her, they would come back. Her eyes were so......sad !

Em's Mom drove Bella and I home, telling us she would see us later at the game. I grabbed a quick shower and headed over to Bella's, no rain in sight for tonight, so I thought I would give her ride on the bike. Chief let me in with smile telling me Bella was in shower. So we started to talk about the game and our probable win over the La Push Wolves. He had to leave, being in charge of security at stadium, he yelled up to her he was leaving and that I was downstairs waiting.

Bella yelled down her goodbyes, then hearing door close, called for me to come up. Knowing both of their houses like my own, I quickly made it there, knocking then walking right in. She smiled at me as she walked out of her closet with her school sweatshirt in her hands. She looked amazing standing there in her lacy camisole thingy, no signs of any tears or anything now. Walking over to her, I pulled her into a hug. Her arms came around me and squeezed me tightly.

I smiled down at her and she stood up on her toes to give me quick peck on my lips. She smiled, **I'm sorry Jasper, about earlier. ****I....well it was bad day...but I'm OK now. **Pulling her closer, I gave her kiss on top of her head. I love holding her, she's just so....soft and warm, tiny but not breakable. Looking back down at her, I lowered my head to lips, which she met me half way. Soft.....sweet....MORE!! I pulled her tighter against me, my lips becoming more demanding. She quickly answered them back eagerly.

Growling into her mouth, I picked her up so she her feet were off the ground and turning towards her bed. Never breaking our kiss, I lowered us down to it. Breaking away slightly, I looked down at her and seeing she as affected by me as I am by her. My lips slammed down into hers again, she let out delicious little sound, almost like a purr. FUCK!

Pulling away , my forehead against her, we both smile. I pulled away from her, she's too fuckin' tempting, and pull her to her feet. Telling her we better hurry up or Emmett will kick both of our asses if we don't make it for kick-off.

Having her wrapped around me on back of my bike, doesn't help me ' calm ' down any. But, smiling to myself, I've been in this condition since I started to notice the changes in her when were younger. She squeezes me back and smiles into my back as if she knows exactly what I'm feeling. Little imp!!

Jumping off the back, grabbing her hand, we quickly make it in to stadium just as National anthem stops. Most of the town has turned out and its packed. Heading down aisle, I finally see our parent's waving their arms and yelling for us. We stopped at rails, trying to catch Em's attention. He finally see's us and smiles and gives us a wink. We head up to our seats waving and answering hellos being yelled out. The crowd completely rowdy and loud and completely into the game. Which turned out to hard fought and rough. Emmett was totally amazing!!

Sacking the QB four times on his own and sharing in three. He caused two fumbles, one of them ending in a field goal. But best thing, he intercepted and ran it back for forty-yard return touchdown!! He's a animal!! Our Grizzlies started the season with a 56-0 shut out! Excitement and laughter flowing everywhere after game. Our parent's left telling us they would see us later. We waited for Emmett so we could all head over to the school gym. We always have a dance after home games, and this will be one hell of good one.

Bella was all animated and smiling her big beautiful smile. Nothing of that upset, sad girl from earlier today. I haven't forgotten, but I'll let it go for tonight. But I will find out what or who caused it!! I won't let ANYONE fuck with our girl like that ever again if I could help it!! Just then, Emmett game out the door,** HELL YEA ! We killed them dam dogs !! **Laughing, I bumped fists and smacked him on his back. He grins back and turns to Bella, who ran over to him throwing herself in his arms. His big boisterous laugh comes out, he picks her up and twirls around with her. She's giggling and plants quick kiss to his lips.

As we head for the parking lot, Bella's arms are around both of us. Em picks her up as we reach his jeep, and laughing tells me he's taking her with him since I had her to myself earlier. She's giggling and holding on to him, I just shrug, smile and head for my bike. I have to laugh, jealous much Em?!

Unknowns POV

Their all over her, AGAIN!! But, I'll have my turn one of these day's. Watching her after she opened her locker and finding the rose and attached note, I had to smile. At first she was smiling, but as she read it, her smile left her face and she looked around quickly trying to find out who left it. Did she think one of those asses would give her flower's?!

Didn't she realize they were using her?! Stupid little whore! I watched for rest of day, enjoying the red rimmed eyes and her tears. And watching those two idiots as they try to figure out what happened. It was fucking hilarious!!

But now, its as if none of it happened. She was smiling and laughing. Holding onto both of them like a bitch-in-heat!! Yea, I'll have my turn soon, but I guess I'll have to remind her again that little whore's usually get whats coming to them in the end!!

* * *

Hi all ! :) once again thanks for the reviews and everyone who added me to their favorites, its really amazing the response you all are giving this story. Hope you enjoy this newest chapter? And look forward to your responses ;). Ohh...and the score to the 'game', is our actual winning score from last nite's game !! I couldn't help myself : D .


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I own nothing . SM does .

* * *

They have been friend's since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and always there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feeling's for both, confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed, friendship - want - need. But for which one ? How could she choose between them ? Lately though, she's been thinking, why should she choose?!

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
***************************************************************************************************************************************

OH MAN ! WHAT THE FUCK !!

Emmett's POV

Just remembering last nights game, I have to smile. Best feeling in the world, being on the field and plowing into someone. Laughing slightly , best way to get anger and frustration out, and you can't get into trouble for it. Man, did I let my frustration out!! Wondering though, maybe I should send a note or even some fucking flowers over to La Push. To their quarterback, cause he was at receiving end of it. Laughing all out now, poor fucker!

Best thing was having all my family and extended family there. At first though, I didn't see Jay and Bells, and I started to get worried. Thinking something happened again that they hadn't been up in seats. Finally, I noticed them and giving them a smile and wink, I could get my head back into the game. After a quick shower, I walked out and their they both were.

Just like they always have been, waiting for me. I loved how Bella ran to me, I couldn't help but pick her up and spin. She was all smiles and laughter. Frowning, much better than she had been at school. And her excuse of having a headache, well we both knew that's what it was, an excuse. Someone upset her, and I'll find out and make them hurt like she had been. No one is going to mess with our girl and get away with it !

Dam, there I go again , but fuck....I take a deep breath, and smiling again, remembering last night. Picking Bells up and walking over to my jeep, I told Jay I was taking her with me since he had her to himself earlier. Fucker just smiled at me and shrugged his shoulder. Smirked at Bella and giving her wink, he got on his bike and left with his hand up to us. I put Bells in passenger seat and reached for her seat belts to help her. Man, I would like to meet the brilliant designer of crisscross belts....he was fuckin' genius !!

Buckling one side first, I let my fingers wonder down her hip and give her little squeeze. Smirking when I hear her gasp quietly. Reaching for last one the side of my hand barely brushes the curve of her breast, she lets out tiny shudder. I know my smile is huge as I walk to driver sides and get in. Looking over at her, she's watching me out of corner of her eyes. I wink and smile even more. SHIT !! I love it when she blushes like that. We head over to school gym, were the dance is held.

Parking in our normal spot, I jump out to go help Bella. She has belts undone as I reached her, and had turned toward door . I put my hands on her hips, and pulled her right up against me. Her arms had automatically went around my shoulders, with her small hands holding onto my neck. As I bring her down so where at eye level, she smiles at me and moans as my lips lower to hers. FUCK! love her noises!! I can't be gentle, not after the game and all the adrenaline running through me.

But she seems to know this and meets me with just as much need as me. My hands are running up and down her back. Bringing her as close as I can. Her arms are curled around my neck and head, her fingers digging into my hair. Growling back at her when she pulls on it. I fucking love when she does that shit!! She's sighing, and lets out moan just after I grab and squeezed her ass. I had moved back into jeeps opening and had just started to lower us, when I could hear laughter coming from the gym.

I growled, breaking our kiss but keeping her close to me for a minute or two. We both were breathing hard and I could feel her little body quivering every so often. Kissing her lightly, I sat her down and walked back over to other side, walking away a little. STUPID, STUPID!! Taking several deep breaths, I finally turn back to her. I walk closer and notice she hasn't moved from spot I put her down at . She looks up at me , blushes as she smiles at me. Laughing, I pick her up and lower her quickly, throwing my arm around her .

As we entered the gym , hoots and "HELL Yeahs " can be heard from several areas. Throwing my head back, I let out my "GRIZZLEY GROWL", making people laugh and shout more. Jasper walks over to us, huge grin and laughter coming from him. Man, dances are great after game! With everyone hyper and full of energy afterwards, what better way to get rid of it ?! And frankly, I fucking love watching Bells move her ass. LITERALLY !! The way she can pop and grind.......mmmhmmm....SHIT !!

Jasper just gives me a shit-eating grin and wiggles his eyebrows and we both laugh. Yep, she can move ! Her and Angela were dancing together at one point, just the two of them . And shit, if those two don't look good together!! Its only time Angie isn't shy, quiet girl we all know and love. And guys being guys, we love watching women dance together.! Its funny as shit though, neither of them realize how they affect us all. I noticed Jay leaning against wall talking with Steve, another track-dick. I smirked over at him, and he flashes me one back and throws me a finger as if he knows what I was thinking . Laughing,I turned back to watch the girls.

But their not only two dancing now. Those Cullen girl's, well two of them, are dancing too. And FUCKME !! if it isn't something!! Popping and grinding, but against each other!! WHOLLYFREAKINSHIT!! Most of guys are staring and I notice alot of them are trying to be smooth about ' rearranging ' their junk. I have to smirk wishing I had boxers on myself. I look up to glares of two Cullen jerks, and let my smirk get bigger and loudly laugh as their looks darken even more. Jasper has joined me by now, and loudly asks me if I knew their was going to be a 'show' tonight?!

Throwing my head back laughing, I looked over to see , James I think, trying to pull his arm out of the bigger guys hands. Bella and Angie have joined us, not wanting to be out on floor anymore with them, they both told us. Rolling their eyes at some of the comments you can hear from all around us. The song finally ends and the 'girls' slowly walk over to their totally pissed guys.

Both of them , grab a hold of upper arms and pull them through groups and head for door. Jay and I are laughing when I see, Garrett turn to look at us. He stops , watches us and looks toward Bella and Angela. Well...his look and then his smile...well the fucker is lucky I couldn't get to him. He laughed and walked out to join his weird freakin' family. Jasper looks over to me and I can tell he didn't like it either . Angela didn't notice , since she was talking to Mike and Eric at time. But Bella was all quiet .

The dance ended shortly after that,but it ended for her after the Cullen's left. She just became quiet and it seemed, uncomfortable. Not with Jay and I, but with the other guys around us. Angela, dam you gotta love that girl, seem to notice also and kept her away from them. Surrounding her with girls and gossiping chatter. Bella did relax some what and when it was time to go, she was smiling again.

I gave Angie a ride home, with Jay and Bells following us. Waving from her porch she was laughing as her l little brother's opened the door and threw themselves at her. Smiling, I turned to others and with jerk of my head, Jay pulled out in front of me. We dropped Bells off , talking with Chief for couple of minutes and then both of us headed home.

Not really wanting to get up so early, I relaxed back into my pillow. Wondering what plans we had today, either Mom and Dad or Jay and Bells. Snorting, its Saturday, so it probably all of them. Yea, I remember something about going to Port Angeles or some shit. Looking at clock its only a little after nine, but grumbling I head for the shower. Wiping the mirror off after I was done showering, debating whether or not to shave. NAW ! I look good with scruff . And I know Bella likes it too.

Grabbing a t-shirt and jeans I finished dressing. As I head downstairs, I hope there's coffee and hopefully Moms made something really good for breakfast. SCORE!! Coffee and plate in microwave. God I love my Mom!! I grabbed the sports page and right on front is picture of me making the interception catch. Mom walks in and chuckles and teasing me about how photogenic I am. Dad walks in and not to be out done, he starts to get on me too. SP-ED's !!

Yep, like I thought, we're spending day with Jay and his folks and Bella and Charlie in Port Angeles. Something about a show they want to see and they thought we would enjoy being away from Forks for the day too. Charlie and Bella show up couple of minutes later, dam she looks good !! Bella comes over and kisses my cheek and sits down beside me. Man, I think Jay and I would have rathered stayed here with Bells.

Three house, empty, and parental's gone for the day!! Groaning to myself just thinking of the possibilities. She looks at me smirking and then, little devil , freakin winked !! Grrr...she's picking up our habits!! Dad yells out greeting as Jay and his parent's walk in, I noticed another person also. I start to chuckle when I see who it is , oh man...Lillian can't help but play matchmaker with the Chief. Jasper comes over, kisses Bells on her cheek and bumps fist with me. Pulls chair out beside Bella and straddles it .

We all lean back to enjoy Charlie's embarrassment. But, dam....ohhh...I know her. Mom does volunteer work with her, Esme something....Platts, thats it. Look over to Jay and he laughs slightly at me, fucker!! I guess he had been watching me. We both turn to Bella to see how she's reacting. She's so engrossed in watching the two, she doesn't even realize we're staring at her. Charlie looks like, well like he just knocked down. And Esme, well dam...I thought you stopped blushing at a certain age, but she looks like she could give Bells a run for ' best blush ' award.

Bella reaches for my hand and I see she has Jay's too. She squeezes and I thought I heard a little noise coming from her too. Looking down at her, she has the most beautiful smile and her eyes are shining with moisture. I look up at Jasper just as he looks up at me, WHATTHEFUCK?!! Did we miss something?? Looking back up, I follow her gaze and yep, its still on Charlie and Esme. Shrugging my shoulders, I look back at Jay who rolls his eyes, then nodding toward our Mom's.

I looked to them, and they looked just like Bells. Watery eyes and holding each others hands. I looked over to my Dad and Jay's Dad, Pete, they shrug their shoulders at me too. Rolling my eyes, chicks no matter the age, can drive you crazy without saying a word!! Dad, clears his throat, which seems to bring Charlie and Esme out of their stupor. Watching them, I can't help but laugh. Which earns me small bony elbow in my side.

Looking down at Bella, I rub wounded area, pouted and whined to her that she hurt me. Jay's laughing and Bella lets out sweet sounding giggle, but reaches over mumbling she's sorry and kisses my cheek. Yep, looking at Jasper, shit still works!! He laughs, slapping me on my shoulder as he walks by. Well, shit still works on our Mom's too!! But then again, Bells and Jay were also in on it. They can't resist the three of us, especially together!!

We all are smiling and waving to them, from my driveway!! Thank god ! I wasn't looking forward to going to some art show, pretending to understand some spots on board or some sculpture that looks like it was broken and put back together by an toddler!! So, with the promise of us ' being good' and making sure we look out for each other, blah blah blah. Ok, well really, we've heard it so many times in past, that we could probably give them 'the speech'.

Heading for the family room, we all plop ourselves down into favorite spots. Bella sighs, then starts to giggle. I can't help but to smile, looking over to Jasper he looks at Bells and raises his eyebrow questioningly at her. She giggles again before she can answer, tells us both she could see now where her 'blushing' was inherited from. We both cracked up and she laughing so much, she has tears sliding down her cheeks. So, we decided to go hang out at local bowling alley for lunch and see whats up. It seems like half the school had same idea. It was packed, rowdy and loud. I loved it!! Challenges where being called out for bowling, pinball ,pool and everything else that was in the building.

Now Jay and I hate to miss a challenge, so we take on several. Laughing at us, Bella watches mainly from sidelines or sitting over with Angela and other girls. But....if our girl is challenged to a game of pool, well ... you better step back and watch her. She is something else on that table, its one of few things you can say she excells at. And dam, if the Cullen's weren't there!! Someone had yelled for Bella to go show the new guy, James, how to play.

When everyone within hearing chuckled and started to chant for her. Watching James, he was looking around and getting slightly pissed. He had walked over to Bells, **So, you want to play....um POOL only!! **You could hear soft laughter coming from his family. I started to walk over to him, when Jay grabbed my arm shaking his head. Bells looked up at James, not saying anything at first. Then as if considering him, **Well...at least the 'playing' the game, would be more satisfying. **She walks over to cues and picks her favorite.

Jasper, myself and several other people started to laugh with few OH's through ed in. James looked around and glared, stumped off to join Bella at table. I could see them talking to each other but couldn't hear what was being said. But from look on his face, he thought it was amusing. And Bells, well she looked purely predatorial, she smirked and offered him the chance to break. He smiled, shrugged his shoulders and waved her to go ahead. Leaning back to enjoy the show, knowing I had big smirk on my face. I looked up to see Jasper smiling and soft laughter coming from him. We smirked at each other and relaxed more.

This will be quick and enjoyable. And man, from our seating, enjoyable doesn't describe it! After chalking her cue, she bends over end of table, just barely clearing it. As she sets herself, her little ass shakes, making me moan quietly. And the way her fingers move over cue, FUCK !! . I thought I heard small growl next to me, I look at Jay and his eyes are intent on her. But he has this look on his face, oh yea, I've seen that look ALOT!! Turning back to her just in time to see her wiggle her hips and ass again, she makes her opening shot.

She looks up at us, smiling and winks! Grrrr.....FUCKME!! About ten minutes later, cat-calls, whistles and clapping can be heard. Bella, ran the table!! She smiled at everyone, and walking over to James she stopped in front of him. **Remember ****James, the shit stops or I'll tell everyone you went back on bet. And around here, well, it won't be a good thing. **She replaces the cue and walks away from him, making her way over to wouldn't tell us what that was all about , but she seemed ...well a little more relaxed and her smile was more natural too.

We had stayed for awhile later and than headed back to my house. Making our way into family room again, I threw the big floor pillows down and we all just seemed to drop down onto them. I think we all fell asleep quickly and didn't wake up for couple of hours. I was warm and my 'pillow' was soft and comfy, I didn't want to move. WHATTHE...my pillow moved, and then bounced...I moved my head slightly. I had to grin, it seems like Bella's umm...cheeks were my pillows!! Turning my head, I gave her a little bite, laughing when she squealed and jumped.

Jasper laugh came out, and pulled her closer to him. She turned toward me, stayingclose to him though and started to swat at my arms and anything else she could reach. I easily grabbed them , bringing them up above our heads. This had brought me right up against her. She looked up at me laughing, but as she looked, her laughter stopped.

Her eyes went from mine to my lips and back up to my eyes. Well, knowing that kind of look, my head lowers to brush my lips against hers. She moans as our lips touch, letting me slide in and tangling with her tongue. I had let her hands go and she quickly put one up into my hair, trying to hold me to her. Jasper was doing good job with making a meal out of ear, neck and anywhere else he could reach. While my hand was mapping out her hip and thigh, her moans and mewing-noises driving us both crazy.

Before we could do much more, you could hear vehicles pulling into drive and yard outside. We froze, then Bella sprinted to bathroom. Jay and I quickly threw pillows over to corner, turned t.v. on and sat down. They were loud, laughing and teasing each other. Man, sometimes they act our age!! I looked at Jasper and he rolled is eyes, but then grinned. Yea, we all enjoyed them ! Bella came into room, just as they were telling us about some of the show. They all stayed about another half hour or so, but finally broke it up so everyone could get home.

Waiting for Charlie whom had walked Esme to her car, she looked over at the two of us. She smiled , then grinned impishly and blew us both a kiss. She then yelled goodnight to our parent's and ran out to jump in with Charlie. Little devil! Laughing, we said our goodnites and see ya later's. I wonder what our plans might be for tomorrow?? I wonder what that was all about at bowling alley?? And I wonder, when am I going to get to kick his ass if whatever 'shit' she mentions doesn't stop. And why don't either Jay or I know about any of it?!!

* * *

Hi all . Again , thanks so much for reviews and adding to favorites and all :-). More soon. I finally finished Halloween costumes, for 5, all homemade ! Yep, glutton for punishment ! :D.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I own nothing . SM does .

* * *

They have been friend's since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and always there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feeling's for both , confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed , friendship - want - need. But for which one ? How could she choose between them ? Lately though , she's been thinking , why should she choose?!

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
***************************************************************************************************************************************

Jerks , Dating and Dancing.

Bella's POV

Another freakin' note !! Dammit , I thought he would stop the shit !! Don't bets mean anything to anyone any more?! I just knew my day was going along to smoothly !! Slamming my locker shut, I turned to look for that the little betbreaking dick. Holding the note and flower in one fist and slamming locker door with the other, I headed down the hall towards 'them'. Angela had ran off as soon as she saw my face, probably looking for my boys'. Which, where the hell are they, anyway? Taking a deep breath , I pushed my way through 'them'. The tall blond bitch, Rosalie, glares at me , **What the fuck bitch , get your skanky ass away from us .**

Looking at her, I turned to the dick in question , **What the hell is your problem James. I thought we had a deal , better yet a freakin' bet? ****Then , you ...you go and start back up with this shit . Well , fuck you asshole, stop with notes and flowers ****and fucking leave me alone.**I stepped back slightly , but didn't turn my eyes away from him. He looks at me , and looks over at his family and shrugs his shoulders. **I have no clue what the fuck your talking about Swan. Why ****would I give YOU anything ? Seriously, don't you have ' enough ' guys already?! **Laughing , they pushed past me heading down the hall to lunch . The big guy , Garrett, had stopped beside me, looked down at me and seemed like he was about to say something when the blond-bitch called to him. And like good puppy he was he walked over to her, bringing her close to his side.

I was left standing there , shaking and absolutely livid. Turning my head slightly , I could see Jasper , Emmett and Angie walking down the hall to me. I quickly walked over to garbage can, ripping the note and flower to shreds. I know I was mumbling under my breath about liars and shit , but I just couldn't help it. Both of my boys' had put a hand on each shoulder , making me calm down with just that simple of touch. Looking over at Angie , I smiled at her slightly and she gave me nod and went down hall to head for lunch room. **Hey babe, what happened? Angela told us ****you were freaking out over a flower? **I looked up to Emmett and tried to smile , **Well, yea, I guess I did Em.**

**But...well , ...** I couldn't tell them, they would hunt down James and make him ' see reason ', as they would tell me. Jasper had been running his hand up and down my back , sending little electrical shocks shoot through me . **Darlin', ****please tell us whats goin' on? We know there's been something going on, but...how can we help you if we ****don't know what? **I had relaxed into his side , and took deep breath ,**I'm just over reacting to a joke,its really ****not that big of a deal. **I smiled up to him , then reaching up to Emmett's hand and squeezed as I looked over to him. I knew they didn't believe me, but , that's one of things I ' love ' about them won't push things.

Jasper put his hand around my waist pulling me closer while Emmett put his arm around my shoulder's . Smiling at them both , we turned to head down the hall to our next class of day. Thank god its only another hour and half and we would be free for next couple of days. Friday game of course though , and we started to tease Em like we usually do.

After I finished dressing , I had headed out the locker room doors and their they both were. Standing there watching them, I really am amazed at them both. And can't help but to think , how truly amazing it is that their there , waiting for me !! How did I get so lucky ? Finally they notice me standing just outside the doors and make their way over quickly to me. Em reached me first , picking me up and twirling me around before placing a hard quick kiss on me.

I laughed up at him , smacking at his chest the whole time. Jasper stands back alittle to let us have our ' normal ' pre-game drill. I had reached for Emmett's hands , while looking up at him. **I can't wait to see you on the field , ****kicking some serious crap out them . **Both of them laugh , really not expecting that I think. **Seriously , Em, ****we'll be there , for you , and don't forget " BE SAFE AND WATCH YOURSELF " . **I squeeze his hands as hard as I can, then pulling on them ,he immediately leans down to me. I place kiss on each of his cheeks, making his dimples even more prominent and then placing a very soft kiss on his lips. He growls as my lips leave his , I stepped back from him quickly so he wouldn't grab me and plant a 'real' kiss on me. Laughing softly , I smirked up at him and told him IF they win , he could claim a longer one later. I winked at him and turned to head down to parking lot.

I could hear Jasper's amazing laugh, then him saying something to Emmett , but not actually any of words. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder at them and smiled even bigger at the look on Emmett's face. Jasper caught up with me, throwing an arm over my shoulders , he's still chuckling. **Darlin' that was just plain mean....and absolutely ****the best incentive for the big lug. **I giggled , looked up at him from under my eyelashes. **Well , darlin'...just hope ****you remember that when its YOUR turn.** He stopped , his smile falling from his face and looked at me. I smirked , then winked and yelled over my shoulder to him..**See ya later Jas , I'm headed home for a long...hot ****shower. **As I was getting in my truck I looked out window and seen Jasper was still standing in same spot I left him at.

My smile got bigger and I'm sure you probably could hear my laughter as I pulled away. I meet Charlie at the door , both of us showing up at same time. I really enjoyed those days , when we could go in and talk about our days and stuff before either of us getting involved with homework or his paperwork or sports. So, I headed for kitchen, him following me in. I asked him if taco's would be OK for a quick supper , he of course, had no promblem with that. So as I browned the meat and chopped veggies , he told me nervously that Esme would be at game tonight .

I smiled over at him , waiting , I knew my dad and this is his way of approaching something important to him. Finally , clearing his throat , **Bells , ummm...do you mind your old Dad , well what I mean...is..do you ****have a promblem with me going on date? Um...with Esme I mean? **Turning down burner, I walked over to him, placed my hand over his shoulder and squeezed it. **Dad , I think its absolutely wonderful if you go on a date with ****Esme. **And leaned down to kiss his cheek . He reached up and squeezed my hand , not saying anything at first.

I finished with taco makings and bringing everything to table and sat down across from talked and he help me clean up everything so I could go get my shower and start to get ready. After leaving the bath, I yelled down to him that I was finished in there if he wanted it. I couldn't decide what I should wear, shaking my head my 'girly' dilemma. I tried to reason with myself over this, because we were having a 'warm-dry-spell' as our local weatherman called it. So reaching in I grabbed an outfit that I liked , but that I knew my boys' would 'love'.

Jasper called right after I finished dressing , telling me he would pick me up in about half hour if that was OK. Telling me he was bringing ' Lucy ', so I wouldn't need my leather jacket unless I wanted to wear it. I laughed and told him that I should be jealous , but since 'Lucy' wasn't human , I would be OK with that. He answered with a sexy laugh and a darlin'you have nothing to worry about . I know I stood there with stupid smile on my face after hanging up from him.

Charlie choose that moment to come down stairs and looking over at me, he laughed and asked who was lucky guy to make me look like that. I just laughed and told him to hush , he laughed louder. Sticking my tongue out at him , I ran back upstairs for last minute touch up and to grab my school hoodie. I just came back down ,when there was a knock on the door.

Charlie answered it , but I couldn't hear anything so I walked back out to hall . And what I saw made me smile . Standing with door open , Charlie and on other side was Esme . They were just staring at each other , with identical looks on their faces. I laughed to myself , smiling as I walked toward them, **oh hiya Esme , I thought it might have been Jasper. **That brought them both back to present and she looked over at me smiling and saying how pretty I looked. Stepping into house, finally , she smiled up at Charlie as he couldn't seem to look away from her. Its sooooo sweet !! I could hear Jasper coming up the road , so I grabbed everything I needed, kissed Charlie's cheek and said a quick goodbye and see ya both at game over my shoulder.

Closing the door as I left and was still chuckling as Jasper jumped from 'Lucy' to meet me walking down side walk. He was walking fast toward me, but he slowed and finally coming to a stop . His smile leaving his face, to be replaced by a look, well....let me tell ya...it was pure lust! His eyes became hooded and his lips...dam those lips, came up into smile/smirk as he seemed to take his time looking me over . I couldn't look away from him and it made me trip a little bit. He laughed softly , and reached for me just as quickly. Looking down at me , **Darlin' , I don't ****know if I ****should thank you for what your wearing or take you back inside and have you change. **

Looking up at him,I smiled and softly said, **OK Jasper, if you want I can go put on my sweats and baggie shirt....**I started to laugh as he picked me up and ran for 'Lucy' and putting me in passenger seat. He ran back over to the other side and jumped in and pulled out before I knew it. **I can't let you do that , Em would have my .... neck if he found out..**he laughed out . Shaking my head at him, I looked at him out of side of my eyes. Dam....the boy is just plain ....sexy !!

He looked over at me , smirk becoming bigger as if he knew what I was thinking. We made it to stadium with plenty of time to spare this time. As we made it in, passing the team that were warming up , we stopped to look for Emmett. Of course, it was easy, him being biggest person on the field. We headed to our normal seating area, just as both Jasper's and Emmett's parents did also. My Dad and Esme showing up minutes later.

The game was amazingly exciting and nerve racking . Came down to last minute of the game , before our Grizzlies and Em walked away with another victory. Since it was an away game, we didn't have a 'school' dance after it. Most of the kids would head for local club that 'specialized' as a teen club. It was great place, but we didn't go often, it being about 2 hours from home. But, our parent's never minded after the game with their school. But reminded us all about our curfew's and no drinking and the normal spiel.

And since Em had to ride the bus to the game with the team, we waited for him in parking lot near the locker rooms. The bus had already left, since most of guys would either being staying to go to club too, or had parent's willing to take them home. We heard Em before seeing him, his laugh booming out as they exited together. All of them seemingly to be hyper and ready to get to club. We looked like a caravan , with all the cars and trucks heading in the same direction. I loved coming here, it was 'typical' club atmosphere, loud music and just enough lighting.

The owner high-five Emmett and the guys, him being a alumni and a past Grizzly. Our normal table was waiting for us in the back, we headed for it, saying hello to people we passed. Angela, Jess, Mike and Eric were already there heading out to dance. Dropping our stuff off, they pulled me out to dance with them. We laughed and danced and just had great time. Towards the end of evening, something amazing happened . We all sat and watched with stunned amazement.

Ben had walked over to our table, which wasn't the amazing thing, but he looked over at Angela and asked her to dance. She turned bright pink, and looked up at him, she shook her head 'yes' and stood up beside him. Well, dam , Ben grew,I thought with little chuckle. He was now eye to eye with her. He took her hand and started to walk to dance floor. I looked around the table and everyone else seemed to be doing that too, we all had quiet laugh and turned to watch them, not even trying to hide that we were.

Emmett had jumped up at some point , running over to DJ. When he came back to the table, he had a huge smile on his face and his eyes where literally shining with laughter. A new song started to play, No One, and we all looked over to him, the guys bumping his fist and us girl's laughing, it was perfect for them. We all headed to the floor halfway through it and started to dance as group. But as it changed they all pulled their person of choice close and danced away, leaving the three of us together. Emmett pulled me into his arms with Jasper stepping behind me, holding onto my hips. ' Love Like This', came on. I looked up at Em, he smiled down at me and looked behind me to Jasper, he also had a soft smile.

I just shook my head at them and relaxed to enjoy "OUR" dance. Seriously, how do they do this?!We just move together, like....well like we've choreographed it. It's amazing and totally freakin' hot !! Jasper's lips find my ear, sliding down my neck to nibble and kiss every inch. While Emmett's lip find mine, softly at first then with more pressure and finally... just MORE!! Moaning at the sensation their lips bring out, I try to pull them each closer to me.

Pulling away from Em, I turn my head slightly looking for Jasper's. Finding them, he seems to devour mine...while Emmett finds my other ear and torments me with his lips and tongue. DAM !! Songs almost over we slowly drift back from each other, watching them both from under my lashes I turn to head back to table. Hopefully, I can calm down before anyone notices and questions me. With everyone heading back, I watched Angela and Ben. He still had her hand and she had sweetest smile on her face. I was so happy for her, but yet.... I was also...well kind of envious!!

What would it be like to have one guy, that made your heart soar? Why did it take two, to do that for me?! Is there something wrong with me?! Shaking my head, I turned to watch them...yea, shut up Bella ! You definitely have....

NO reason to complain!!

*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry later than I wanted to have this one out. But...I should have another out tomorrow also ! :D . Thanks everyone again, you all amazing !!

No One, by Alicia Keys- was Ben/Angela song.

Love Like This, by Natasha Bedi- was J/B/E song. Both beautiful and fitting. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I own nothing . SM does .

* * *

They have been friend's since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and always there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feeling's for both, confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed, friendship - want - need. But for which one? How could she choose between them? Lately though, she's been thinking, why should she choose?!

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
***************************************************************************************************************************************

Undefeated and Family.

Emmett's POV

I can't believe its already middle of October and tonight's last game of regular season. Man, that was freakin' fast! We're having awesome season, 8-0. Already making local playoffs, but we want to end with undefeated regular here in locker room waiting for Coach to come out and give us our pep talk and that whole spiel he usually does. I just want to get out there and kick some ass !! Finally, running out to field and going through run-thru our cheerleader's always have for us and the whole dam town cheering. I have to tell you it rev's us up even more than anything. EXCELLENT! We won the toss, and are receiving first .Standing there waiting for special-teams to do their job.

I had looked up to stands and there standing in their 'spot' are my family and friends. I smile even bigger , of course I knew they would be I was just making sure. Yes, a decent return and great yardish. OK here we go, I run out to the field with my blood rushing with adrenaline and excitement. Play is called and we take our stances. Shit .. quick plays and defense time. Hmm....big MF'r in front of me. Its ok, I love making them fall!!

End of first quarter, coach has us all huddled and makes quick change to play he wants us to try . No score, yet, but this will give us 6. I'm blocking and trying to see the outcome, but with the crowd's enthusiastic yells and band playing fight song, I know we scored. It was then, out of corner of my eye,  
I saw a helmet coming at me. FUCK!! Something hit me, pain everywhere.....yelling ...whistles...WTF !! Darkness .....

The Guy's POV's

Dam, I'm so proud of that boy of mine. The Grizzlies are having an amazing season so far and Emmett, dam, he's just amazing to watch. But I'm not proud of him because he's a football player . He's amazing kid , period !! Decent grades, friend's that well....love him. He has respect for adults and his peers. Ok, yea, so I think he's the greatest.

Dam good game so far . He's already sacked the qb on his own and has 2 assisted tackles. Pete and Charlie keep slapping me on my back and grinning like idiots. Probably same look I have! Their just as proud of him. My Mary and Lill and even Esme, have biggest grins on their faces and keep high fiving each other after amazing plays. It's hilarious and very maternal. But watching Jasper and Bella is where I can see how much Emmett , and frankly all of us have. They truly just LOVE my kid. Differently of course, Jay's being brotherly and Bella ...well hers hasn't been brotherly for sometime.

HELL YEA !!! FINALLY, TOUCHDOWN !! Yelling and hollering and highfives everywhere, band playing...HEY, WHATTHEFUCK!!! LATEFUCKINHIT!! He's down ....wait...he's not moving....

Tom has biggest freaking grin on his face. Yea, I guess we all do. Can't help it though, we're just all so proud of the kid. Well, proud of all of them frankly, their great kids! Yessss.....TD !! Crowd is even louder.....band ..cheers....DAM...stupidlittleass.....he's not moving....

Tom and Pete are grinning like fools. Ok, so I probably am too. I can't wait to watch this kid in college and probably pros's one day. Yea, he's that fuckin' good !! Being with my babygirl and friends and MY Esme....yea MINE....I love Friday's. SCORE !!!!!!!!.....OUCH...latefreakin'hitref.......he's not moving.....

Last game of regular season. Em's been like a five year old on a candy-diet all day. OK, well a chance at an undefeated season could also be some of reason too. Smirking, I look down to our girl and can't help to smile bigger. Coach let each of the team players now that SOMEONE could wear a jersey for tonight's game and Emmett wanted Bella to wear his. A no-brain er for me or his parent's. She looks freakin' cute in it . Wearing it like it was mini-dress over her sweatshirt and those dam skin tight .....yea , she looks a whole shit load better in it than Em!!

I just looked back to field in time to see Tyler running over the goal-line. Roar of crowd and the band playing loud...Bella jumping up and down and smiling up at me.....HEYFUCKERJUSTHEAD-BUTTED!!!! ......he's not moving !!!....

The team trainer's run out to field and have to push their way through the team and some of others team to get to him. One of them looks up and yells to Ref, making coaches run from each side of field towards them. Everything is so quiet...everyone is watching the ambulance comes flying from the end of the field and the paramedics are pushing in to get to him. Mary and Tom are waiting on the sideline being kept back by Charlie and my Dad. My Mom and Esme are huddled together ,while Bella is holding onto my hand with a death grip. WTF is taking so long?!

They finally have him up on the stretcher and are racing to the waiting ambulance. Coach stops and talks to Em's parent's, I could see Mary almost crumble towards ground before both men grab her. She's crying even more and Tom looks like fuckin' ghost.

Charlie turns toward us, and looks....ravaged !! My heart rate doubled even more and Bella lets out a sob and huddles into my chest. My Dad races over to us, yelling that we need to get to hospital just as ambulance races down the track.

Tom and Mary along with Charlie are jumping into Chief's cruiser that will follow it. Dad, Mom and Esme, Bella and I are running for parking lot ....

GODDAMMIT!! Why is taking so fucking long to get there?! Esme and my Lillian are holding each other, their tears running down their faces. Lill has my hand in death grip, while she keeps looking behind us to make sure our son and Bella are still there. Yea, I keep doing that too. FINALLY, we pull into emergency room parking lot and jumping out were running for the entrance doors. Bella and Jasper right behind us. There standing is Charlie , he looks over his shoulder and rushes over to us.

HOWTHEHELLDIDTHISHAPPEN?! They had rushed him into waiting room within seconds, taking Tom and Mary into an area where they can be kept informed immediately. I stayed out here waiting for everyone else. Looking over my shoulder when I heard doors open, I rushed over to them, grabbing Bells to me. Everyone talking at once and asking about Emmett. Holding a hand up, I told them what I knew, which frankly wasn't much.

As I was talking , a nurse comes out and asked me and the rest to please follow her. We were taken to the area that had 'family' waiting to be with Tom and Mary. The women ran over to Mary, who seemed to fall apart more when seeing them. Tom walked over to us, looking older than he should. All they knew was that they were ' working ' on him and they would come as soon as they had any information. I noticed Jasper had walked over and was squatting in front of Mary, talking with her quietly while holding her hand. Bells was there also, with an arm around her shoulder's .

WHERETHEFUCKWASDAMDOCTOR?! I was holding my Mary while she cried into my chest holding onto me like her life depended on it. All we really knew that our son, our pride and joy, had been unconscious and not responding to any stimuli laying on the field. Everything happened so quickly, yet seemed to move in slow motion too. We were rushed into this waiting room, fuckin' appropriate name I thought randomly. When a nurse came in and told us that the doctors where checking him now.I had asked for her to have ' our family ' come back as soon as they got there.

Finally, they ran into the room with everyone asking questions immediately. Its so dam frustrating not to have answers! I talked quietly with Mom McC, holding onto her with one hand and Bella with the other. Standing up, I leaned in to kiss her, my Mom and even Esme. Bella doing the same. We walked over to empty chairs and sat together, her arms around me and mine around her. We waited......seemed like hours. Finally,the door opens and two men with white coats walk in.

They looked around room with eyes that had that seemingly detachment that doctors have. Walking over to Tom , Mary hurrying to their side. Both of them told them they could talk for all of us to hear, us being family and all. I closed my eyes and squeezed Bella to me more before we stood to join our parent's.

They introduced themselves, Dr. John Hoover, specializing in head trauma and Cullen, chief of staff. He was the spoke person at first it seemed. **Well, your son is awake...**thanks and small gasps could be heard**....but, he ****was out for almost 20 minutes. We're sending him down for CT scan as we speak. ****We have neck brace on him, ****and until his x-rays come back it will stay on. E**xplaining that he definitely had concussion, but he couldn't tell us the severity until scan reports could be read. And after he was awake for several minutes they gave him a low dose of pain medication.

Explaining that they really didn't want to cover any....other pain/injury they weren't aware of yet. But, if nothing else showed, they of course would give him something somewhat stronger. He cleared his throat, asking us to take a seat. **Now, here's what will be happening. I called a colleague of ours, he's in Seattle and ****will be here within the hour. He....um...is specialist in spinal injuries. One of the best on this coast. We want ****him here...we need him here for Emmett. The hit he received, impacted him hard. Now , we aren't sure and ****I don't want to cause anymore unneeded worry or anything. But I also think you should know....Emmett hasn't ****had any response to stimuli or any motor-movements from his waist down.**

Silence......moans coming from Mary and Tom....crying....OMG!! **I'm sorry. But please remember, as I said, we ****aren't sure IF there is any damage or IF its just his bodies way of....healing itself. He has severe swelling...this ****could be the cause. We just don't know, until James gets here. Laurent, he is really one of best in ****his fields and we're lucky he was as close as he is. Now, we wait for test results and James . And hopefully, ****we will have some much needed answers soon. **

With that, they both walked out leaving a stunned and horrified silence. When doors opened almost immediately after, we turned to see Coach walking in. As he stood looking at everyone, he lowered his head. Charlie and my Dad walked him over to corner of room and in hushed voices explained what all we just found out. I pulled Bella onto my lap, trying to hold her as close as I could while she cried and kept repeating NONONO, over and over again. My head lowered into the side of her neck, while tears ran down my face?!

Nooooo....he can't be.....ohmygod...I can't even say the fucking word ! Mary was beyond comfort now . She was crying almost hysterically when and a nurse came back into room carrying a small walked over to Tom, bending to ask him something, who answered with shaking his head yes. Esme seemed to understand, and taking Mary's arm rolled her sleeve up to shoulder. reached for syringe and wipe, turned to give Mary a shot. This worked right away, Mary only whimpering slightly after and relaxing completely into Tom's side.

As I watched the Doctor talk with the adults. He then turned to Bella and I, approaching us both. Sitting down next to us, he watched us for a minute or two. Finally asking if either of us thought we needed something to help us? Neither of us wanted anything, he stood and told us that if we did at any time, please just come out and asked. He then talked to Charlie and headed out of room again.

Almost an hour and half later, they came back in. Telling us that Emmett's CT scan came back and after reading it, he could tell us that he had a severe concussion but, there should be NO permanent damage. Then went on to tell the room in general how they would be treating him. But I know after he reached the no permanent damage part, I stopped paying close attention. Just finding some relief with that.

Two o'clock in morning, the door opens again . Dr. Laurent looking around, immediately began to talk, **OK, the tests are coming back. They indicate there is a severe ****swelling in his lower spinal cord . BUT...there is no apparent permanent injury. Which means, this will be TEMPORARY.**

Gasps and cries from us all. Both Doctor's smile slightly, before he continues.. **But, I can not say how long this ****temporary paralysis will be either. The spine is a very fragile and aggravating organ. And will heal its self ****when IT is ready. So, with that being said. He will be here for a couple of days . We will start him on ****physical therapy, to keep that big body of his in the great shape its in. **We all gave into chuckles at that one. **And hopefully, because he is young and healthy, in no time he will be back on field were I've heard ****he was born to be. **

Tom had stood up and rushed to his side, shaking his hand and smiling that big-ass McCarty grin. While Mary cried, happy tears this time. We were told as soon as they had him settled in his room, someone would come to take us to him. Coach had walked over to Em's Mom and stooped down to talk with her. Smiling and even getting her to laugh softly.

Standing he walked over to Tom, slapping him on shoulder and talking with him. Charlie and my Dad joining them. I could hear Mom and Esme talking with Mary, all of them soo animated . Bella was still curled into me, but her cries had slowed down and she was much more relaxed. Looking down at her, she put her head back looking up at me.

Giving me a slow sweet smile, she breathed deeply trying to calm down more. I couldn't help myself, I leaned down to brush my lips across hers. Her lips reaching and meeting mine. I smiled down at her, she up at me. THANK YOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU, was only thing going through my head. Over her shoulder I saw Charlie and my Dad looking over to us. Both wearing identical looks, not shock really....but well I couldn't really name it. Oh well, they should be use to us by now, right?

About 20 minutes later, a nurse came into take us to Emmett. We all waited in hall while Mary and Tom went in. They needed to have time just the three of them. Tom came to open door, smiling bigger than before and wiping tears from his eyes at same time. Mary was clinging to one of Em's big hands,but she was smiling hugely while tears glistened in hers. And there, laying in what looked like a special-sized bed was Emmett. Freakin' bear, had a huge grin, while his forehead was several different shades of blues and purples.

Bella and I stood back to let the parent's in first. Watching as he laughed while being kissed and hugged as best as they could. Of course Mom and Esme where crying through their laughter, and Dad and Charlie just had smiles as big as Texas. It looked like a scene out of one of Bella's old movies, all sappiness and love. I enjoyed the shit out of it!.

Finally Em turned to look over at Bella and I. His dam dimples seeming to become even deeper as he held a hand out and telling us to get our asses over there. I laughed, walked over to him and pumped fists with his. Bella, well Bella ran to him grabbing his hand and smiled at him. He was looking at her, as I was, when we saw her smile falter. Her chin started to quiver and big tears came to her eyes. Pulling on their hands to bring her down close to his side, he put his arm around her with a small smile.

She placed an arm around his chest and snuggled into his neck. You could see her shoulders shaking and her breathing had increased. Silence was all around us as he ran his hand up and down her back while kissing top of her head and whispering to her. I walked to other side of him, reaching down to touch his shoulder and run a hand over her hair. I just needed to have a...well a connection too. I could feel a hand clamp on my shoulder and giving me a small squeeze.

Emmett looked up at me, smiled and shook his head slightly. I know I had tears in my eyes, everything was blurry, but I couldn't help it. The big jerk scared the crap out of us all! ASSMUNCH, he laughed, oops ...I guess I said it out loud . Chuckling too, we waited for our girl to calm down. I finally noticed, that we were alone in room. All the adults had left at some point which I wasn't even aware of. Taking deep breath and wiping my eyes I relaxed, knowing that my best-male-friend, my brother, was going to be OK.

Emmett POV ...

Pain ...everywhere ! Feels like my freakin' head exploded . OMG, turn of the fuckin' light! Someone chuckled from my side. Turning my head, than grimacing even more, I looked to see man with white coat. He introduced himself as. Ok, yea, name sounds familiar...ohhhhh yea new kids. Of course I asked if they got the truck that hit me, making him and someone else chuckle.

Then remembering about game, I asked if they knew who won? Man, we better have or I'm seriously going to kick some ass when I see them later. THe Dr. laughed outright, telling me that he wasn't aware of final score but would find out for me. Since I was finally awake he needed to run several tests on me. I smiled up at him and told him to go for it. He shined the fucking brightest light directly into my eyes, making my head hurt even more. Grumbling about it, he told me sorry but it was yea, like bad taste of medicine was necessary to make you better. He laughed again and told me he would ask their pharmacist if that was true.

Dam, I didn't even know I said that out loud either. I asked if my parents and friends were outside waiting, the nurse told me my ' family ' was in waiting room and several others were out in main waiting room. Smiling at her, I winked and thanked her. She seemed to stumble a little when she turned and I gave a small laugh under my breath. OHHELLYEA ! I still had it !! I looked up to see the Doc looking at me with smirk and I shrugged my shoulders at him.

After he raised my head slightly, I tried to push my self up in the dam bed. But I couldn't get my legs to cooperate. I tried again, nothing . WTF !! Doc was talking to another white coat, when I cleared my throat...**Ummm...hey Doc. I um....can't get my legs to move. **They stopped talking, they both moved immediately by my side. Calling out for something, the nurse was handing him some kind of metal instrument. My covers were pulled off while my head was lowered again. I could hear very low murmering, but not what was actually being said.

Then they were asking me to push my foot down,OK, then the other. And asking me if I felt whatever the fuck they were doing, murmuring and door opened several times. **Ok doc, I'm starting to freak out. WHATTHEFUCK is going on?! Why can't I feel my legs?! The** other Doctor appeared at my sides again. Telling me that there was a new ' development ' and frankly they weren't sure about it. He told me they were going to run more tests and were also trying to get in contact with a colleague out of Seattle. Asking me not to get overly excited or worried until we knew exactly what was happening.

YEAEASYFORYOUTOSAYFUCKHEAD ! I thought. Trying to settle down, I took deep breath and told them to do their worse. I asked if I could see my parents, but he told me the CT was waiting for me, whatever the fuck that was. Deep even breaths, relax, its dream a fuckin dream that's all. After making my head feel like it defineately was going to fall off, I was wheeled out to another testing area. This one I felt like I was in a cocoon or something. And if I took deep breath, I would smash it completely. Blood work done on my way back to room also. They left me in room I was in before, alone. OHHGOD !! This can't be real, please don't let this be real?!

The other white coat, he introduced himself as , told me my scan showed severe concussion but no permanent damage. As for other tests,someone would be as soon as they had results. Before I could ask for my family again, he left room. Man, I bet my parent's were freakin' out. I needed to see them and show them I was ok, well ...yea that I was ok. Where the hell is everyone?! The nurse from earlier came in, holding tray and smiled over at me. She had another pain reliever for me, aliittle stronger than earlier one. THANKYOU !! I gave her another smile and wink and chuckled as she pinkened and left the room quickly. I tried to relax, really but... the door opened again. and another white coat walked in. He was introduced by the other one. A specialist for spinal cord injuries. Taking deep breath, I turned to him and waited.

Finally, my Mom and Dad were going to be here soon. Just then the door opened and they rushed in . My Mom rushing to me with tears coming down her face, she hugged me to her as hard as she could . Dad walked to my other side, with huge grin and watery eyes. I held Mom, but reached out to my Dad too. After several minutes of quiet, we all separated and smiled and laughed . Man, they both looked rough, I told them too. Laughing, Mom smacked at my shoulder and Dad growled at me. Man I love these two !!

After some time with just us, I asked where everyone else was. Dad walked over to door and opened it wide for Charlie,Lill and Pete. I noticed Esme was also there and said that it was great to be so wanted. Everyone was laughing, hugging me and kissing my cheeks. I looked over to door, Jay and Bella. I know my grin grew. I held my hand out and told them to get their asses over here. Jasper laughed, while Bells what at my side instantly and grabbed my hand. I pumped fists with Jasper and turned to look down again at Bella. Her smile seemed to fade, and I notice her eyes filling up and her chin started to quiver.

I pulled her down to my chest, holding her close to me while she cried into my neck. Running my hand up and down her back, I kissed the top of her head. I looked up at Jay, he shrugged his shoulders and sat down on side of me with hand on my shoulder and his other one running over her hair. I whispered to her that it was OK and that I was OK . I looked up and catching my Dad's eyes, he motioned they were going to leave and mouthed they would be back soon.

Shaking my head, I reached down to kiss her head again while trying to quiet her. I could her Jasper, called me an ASSMUNCH !! I had to laugh, yea I've heard that alot I told him. Then he was chuckling and I could see him taking deep breath and squeezed my shoulder again. I looked up, smiled and looked back down to her. Yea, I have everything right here. The best parent's and sub-parent's. But these two people, Jay and Bells, my bro by myside and our beautiful woman in my arms. And, also promise of everything being ' normal ' again . What more could I ask for? ! SHIT.....WHOWONFREAKIN"GAME?!! Laughter could be heard down end of corridor.

* * *

Forgot to thank everyone before , so thanks and thanks to newer people who added me to favorites and left a message. I really enjoy that . OK, want to apologize for how my story shows up. When I'm typing it , it looks fine. But shows up well, way differently. And also it was called to my attention that my grammar and quotations aren't correct. I apologize. I really don't pay attention (as many probably notice) I just add them to where I want them hoping to bring attention to certain things more. OK, well hope you like will update soon, again !


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I own nothing . SM does .

* * *

They have been friend's since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and always there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feeling's for both , confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed , friendship - want - need. But for which one ? How could she choose between them ? Lately though , she's been thinking , why should she choose?!

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
***************************************************************************************************************************************

Undefeated and Our Boy'

The Women's POV's

I NEVER want to go through last night again , EVER ! Watching my boy, my Emmett, get hit and then laying there. NEVER again. oh lord,please. Both Tom and I were on the field so fast, I frankly don't even remember that part. All I can really remember is the Coach running towards us and then telling Tom and me that he was unconscious and not responding. And that's when everything becomes blurry for me. I can only remember pieces . Of when Lillian and Esme came and had their arms around me. Whispers and sounds of crying , I think. I can remember what felt like a pinch I just seemed to snap out of my haze when the Doctor's told us he WOULD be OK. It was like a glorious sun-rise right in the room.

And with that everyone started to talk, loudly. Tom grabbed the Doc's hand and pumped so hard and quick, I couldn't help but chuckle a little. He turned to me then and picked me up in his big arms, smacking his lips to mine and grinned at me while spinning with me around in a circle. My man, no, my men are both like that. So very physical with their happiness and reactions. One of the things I adore about them!

We were finally being taken to our boys' room. Everyone was, we insisted. But once there, they insisted we go in by ourselves. I love these people, and I have since we were kid's. Of course Pete, not until college. But that's a minor detail. And our Esme, it was like finding ' another ' sister. And of course our extended kid's. Sweet little Bella and our little southern-man and son-not-of-my-blood, Jasper.

The news of Emmett's prognosis is fabulous, WE are so lucky to have them all in our lives. I couldn't help. When I walked into his room and saw his smile, so like his Dad's, my tears started again. He held me to him and whispered that he was fine and he loved me. I could hear sniffles coming from Tom's direction and it made me cry a little bit harder. He held them in for so long I thought to myself. Now, seeing his son, he lets them flow. That's my man!

I know I had Pete's hand in death grip. But I couldn't help myself, I just needed his big hand holding onto mine. Esme and I were huddled together, both of us whispering that he would be fine, over and over. I kept looking behind us making sure that my son and Bella where there. Finally running through doors, Charlie was waiting for us with very little news. I pulled Jasper into hug and then Bella, while Charlie squeezed my shoulder gently. I smiled up to him as he pulled his baby-girl to him. We sat and waited. Finally, a nurse is taking us to Mary and Tom. More tears...holding hands...we're all here together...like a ' family ' should be.

Jasper and Bella haven't hardly said anything. Poor things, just holding on to each other. Well, thankgoodness they have each other. I know I haven't been apart of their lives for that long, but I feel like its been years. My love for all of them, just hit me from moment I first met them. Mary and Lill....my first real friends since I moved to area several years back. I've been wishing for awhile now that I would have let them ' fix ' me up with Charlie way back then.

Being a part of these....of this wonderful group...NO this wonderful family last several weeks. Well its indescribable really. I haven't had this feeling since I was young girl with my own parent's. Leaning closer to Lill, dam....where's a tissue .... But this, this is torturous. OHTHANKGOD !! Running with them, CHARLIE !! He pulled me close , hugging me...I can feel his slight shuddering....deep breath. I kiss his cheek, turn to watch Bella and Jasper running in. Of course he pulls his baby to him, I love this man.

It's been such a good day ! No snarky comments from the dam Cullen's. I aced history test, thanks to Jasper's love of it. And tonight's football game for my Emmett. I think I might keep this jersey. Great to sleep in. Dad and Esme have already left, wanting to be there to make sure we got ' our ' seats. Yea, like someone would take them?! Everyone knows that's the McCarty Clan area!! Jasper's coming for me, of course. But he has Em's monster tonight. Emmett wanted to have it there so he could drive around town hooten' and hollern' , Jasper's words,definitely not mine.

Wow, great game so far. TOUCHDOWN !!! YES TYLER !! NOOOOOOO !! I grabbed Jasper's hand,we both sprint down steps to railing. OHPLEASEOHPLEASE!! I can't see, everything is so blurry....hand gripping mine squeezes every couple seconds...its my Jasper....I know....EMMETT !!

Running into hospital..DAD....he holds me tight...I know Esme is there...deep breaths... jerking my head away from Charlie....JASPER !! OH, there he is....he pulls me to his side...so warm...holding onto him....NONONONONO !!!.....this isn't real...NONONONO!!....EMMETT. Mary, whispering ' comfort ' words....love this woman..my other MOM....Tom...he's playing at being strong..Em means everything to them...to us all....to ME !! FINALLYDAMMIT!! IFREAKIN'HATEHOSPITALS!!....Jasper's strong arms are holding me together..paralysis...waist down...WHATTHEFUCKARETHEYSAYING??NOTOUREMMETT!!.....hours..just waiting......TEMPORARY.....trying to breath....TEMPORARY !!

Jasper pulls me closer yet, both of us needing connection. The nurse is taking us to him......nono, you guys first....waiting....Tom opens door for us all. Smile as Charlie and everyone rush to his side. Jasper and I wait by door, letting them hug and pet on him first. Tears blurring my eyes....OHGODTHATLAUGH! Best fuckin' sound in the world !! I smile up at Jasper , as he squeezes my hand and smirks down at me.

I don't have to say anything to him, neither of them, we've always been able to understand each other. FREAKIN"DIMPLES ! I move my 'ass' as fast as possible and grab his hand....SO needing to touch him. Watching my boys' greet each other with bumps and grins.....SHIT ! water works again...He pulls me into his side...closer...trying to burrow into him. His big hand rubbing my back and telling me its OK....tingles running along with it. I can FEEL when Jasper touches me too....ELECTRIC ! ...no other word for it....all of us together.

The day after that...

I'm heading for hospital early today. Charlie and Esme are working,and Emmett had put his big bear-paws down, forbidding his parent's and Jasper's to come to the hospital until late afternoon. Shaking my head remembering the looks on their faces. They all looked like they were about to cry..Em just smiled at them.

He told him he loved them, ALL, of them. BUT...he wanted them to try to sleep and relax for a change. He needed them to stay healthy for him, for us those deep dimples present and his big blue eyes, well who can so no?! Actually, I guess that would be me.! Smirking at memory even more.

He tried all his best guilt tripping and puppy-faces, but I wouldn't budge. Jasper loved it. Teasing him that he was loosing his touch. Emmett glared at him, the look promising retaliation soon. I laughed harder. It has been an ongoing thing forever with those two. Jasper wouldn't be there for awhile either. He has a mandatory meeting for track and than pictures. Emmett, the big goof-ball, had told him to smile pretty and for godsake! do something with that shit on his head !

Jasper smirking at him, very politely told him to 'fuck off'. Then kissing my cheek, saluted Emmett and left the room. I knew he would wait for me to walk me to my truck. I sat there, beside Em,just holding his hand. Smiling at how his could literally make mine disappear from sight. When I finally looked up, I was being watched by blue eyes. He smiled so tenderly at me, sighing, I smiled back at him. He gently pushed hair behind my ear,his hand sliding behind my neck. Pressing lightly, he pulls me closer to him. Watching him the whole time through my lashes, my eyes darted to his mouth, then back to his amazing eyes.

As his lips lower and meet mine, I can't help the moan from my lips. Taking that as approval, of coarse it was, he deepens our kiss. Growling at me, he pulled me into his arms more. My fingers found the nape of his neck and wove themselves into it. **OH god babe, you taste so fuckin' good **, he groaned. Licking my lips he followed this gesture and groaned louder. His big Emmett grin appeared and almost reluctantly he seemed to push me away from him slightly.

I know I must have looked puzzled as his fingers traced my cheek than my lips softly.**Umm...this might not be best timing Bells ...umm...well ya know...the ****not being able to feel...ummm certain areas and all. **Perplexed for a moment and then ....OHHHHOHMYGOD!! I know my face probably looked like an over-ripe tomato and by his soft laughter I knew I was right. **I...I'm sorry...ohgod...but I just needed...um....wanted....dam....**His booming laugh came out then and he pulled me close to him again. I hugged him as hard as I could trying not to let him see my burning face again.

Jasper opened door to let nurse in who was pushing a big cart with towels and sheets on each. **So sorry dear , but visiting hours are over. **But she smiled as she said it, and proceeded to go into bathroom and run water. I smiled at him as I stood up and reached down and gently kissed him again as she walked out with filled basin of water. Both chuckled as I said a quick goodnight and see ya tomorrow over my shoulder.

Jasper was waiting for me and walked me out to my truck, holding my hand as we made our way to it. He opened my door after I unlocked it and stepped aside for me to enter. He reached out a held my waist turning me to him. Looking up at him, I smiled and raised up to meet his kiss. He pulled me against him and deepened it. He pulled back after a minute or two and we just looked at each other. He smirked at me and at same time, lifted me up to my seat. I squealed like little girl making him chuckle. Winking at me he told me he would see me tomorrow afternoon. Then he stepped back and waited for me to pull away before going to his own car.

Shaking my head, _how did I wind up in this situation? Hmmm...and what __the hell am I , no WE, going to do about it? I wish I could talk to someone about it...my feelings for __them....how is it possible TO have same feelings for them?....I can't talk to Lill or Mary...no...since its __their ' boy's ' .....and Charlie.....well...shit that just scares me....Angela ?? no....she has her own set of __problems....well...her own 'boy' problems....and she loves it....well..it has to be easier with only one?..__Hmm...Esme??...no..she'd probably tell Dad...._

Shake my self, I'm not going through that again. I talked to myself the whole way home last night and still didn't have answers. Oh well. Parking my truck and making sure I lock it, I run for entrance and elevator at side. Smiling now, I can't wait to see Em....no one else will be here until later. It will be wonderful to have him to myself. Walking down the hall to his room, I pushed the door open with huge smile. Only for it to drop away when I see half the dam football team and coaches already there !! SHIT!

Oh well, so much for being alone I thought. Pushing my through and smiling and returning greetings, I made my way to Emmett's side. He smiled even more and reached for my hand, giving me a squeeze and wink of his eye. Did I ever tell you, football players and their coaches are asses?? No really , they are!! They stayed until Jasper showed up and then with more good natured razzing, they all left. JERKS ! Oh well, now I have both my boys' to myself . Smiling bigger and sat down on the bed beside Em. While Jasper sat down on the other side. We just talked and laughed and well...were ourselves. It was great . About an hour later, a nurse came in and told us it was time for his therapy.

Then walked out only to return seconds later with a huge wheelchair. My smile left my face and I seemed to have trouble swallowing . I looked up to see Jasper doing same thing. Emmett smiled at nurse and started to tease her about getting back up. He looked over at me, his smiling dimming some and reached for my hand giving it a squeeze. **Hey ****Jay , why don't you and Bells go down a grab some lunch while I do this? **, looking over at him.

As were leaving room, two huge guys, even bigger than Emmett, came into room to help move him from the bed to the chair. We said a quick goodbye and good luck and left. Jasper reached for my hand and gave me a small smile as we walked down the hall together. Its hard to remember when your sitting with him....that he just couldn't jump up and run around. BUT...we have to remember that at some point, he will be able to again. We had stayed within hospital, surprisingly the food wasn't bad. Jasper and me talked about returning to school tomorrow and how we could both help Em keep up with his work.

Between the two of us, we think we have all classes covered. And of course Em isn't stupid, I had told a grinning Jasper. So we waited for over an hour and then returned to his room, only to find him not there yet. Several minutes later the door opened, Emmett being pushed in by one of those big guys. He introduced himself as Felix and then proceeded to help Em into bed. With his upper arm strength, he was able to do pretty much most of it by himself. Felix swung his legs up on the bed. Telling Em he would see him same time tomorrow and telling us all goodbye he left the room.

Emmett's face was pale and could see that he had been perspiring alot . Jasper grabbed a clean t-shirt and I got wash cloth and towel from bathroom. We gave him quick sponge down and clean shirt. He hadn't said a word, but his eyes never seem to leave us. When he was re-dressed, he sat back with a groan and closed his eyes. Opening them again as we sat on either side of him. He looked so tired and I smoothed his hair back away from his eyes.

But he had reached up and grabbed my hand putting it on his chest while looking at me. He tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. **I'm sorry guys, Felix ****whooped my ass , **he told us with small grin.** Bells...um..would you lay down beside me?. I just ****need...um...want to hold you. **I smiled up at him, stood up and waited for him to move over some. I chuckled and said that was good thing bed was so big . Jasper had helped him, Emmett had wanted to lay some what on his side. Making sure his legs moved along with his upper half. Making sure he was comfortable, I scooted up beside him,curling into his side and laying my head on his chest.

**Jay, lay ****down on other side of Bells. I know we can all fit, like when we were kids. **Jasper walked around side of bed and asked me if it was OK. SERIOUSLY !! I thought to myself, laying down with both of them? I rolled my eyes and looked over my shoulder and told him to just shut-up and lay down. Emmett's chest moved with his chuckle , well Jasper smirked and yes darlin' me. Grrrr....I didn't seem to take long for Em to fall asleep, I could feel his soft even breaths hitting top of my head. My own eyes kept closing, but I forced them to open time after time. Jasper's hand laying on my hip was gently rubbing up and down it. Sending shivers through me every so often. Slowed to a stop and I could hear his deep breathing shortly after.

My eyes had barely closed when I heard door open and soft voices. I couldn't make out second one, but I knew the first one was Em's nurse. _See, I told you, didn't I? I thought she acted funny around both of them. Man, __barely 17 and she's already a tramp like her Mom. _Second voice added, _yep, but you got to say at least __she has some great taste...dam me if both of them aren't fine ! _They laughed as they left the room, while I laid there with quiet tears coming down my face.

Another's POV

Placing the rose under wiper-blade, I hurriedly left the area. Standing near the nurse's desk, I listened to the two women talking about three people. Of course, I knew she meant the little whore and those two jerks. I stayed hidden to listen more and found out that they found the idea interesting...no highly sexy. Figures I thought, two more whores! Well, maybe I'll have to find out.

Walking around the corner I smiled at them and introduced myself with a wink. Both responding with stammered introductions and blushes. Yea, I had them right were I wanted them ! I've never had two at one time, wonder of it will feel?!

Bella will be here , I can wait !!

**************************************************************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************************************************************

OK, there it is. Enjoy, I hope?! : ). Once again thanks to you all. More soon!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I own nothing . SM does .

* * *

They have been friend's since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and always there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feeling's for both , confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed , friendship - want - need. But for which one ? How could she choose between them ? Lately though , she's been thinking , why should she choose?!

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
***************************************************************************************************************************************

Esme and More

Bella's POV

Yesterday had told us that Emmett could come home today. Thank goodness ! I never really understood how people would say about being so tired when visiting a family or friend while they were in the hospital. Completely get it now though! It's exhausting, physically and mentally. Tom and Mary had made arrangements to have a bed and other things brought into their home. To help him with his rehabilitation. Felix, his therapist, will continue with it while he's home too. Which is great, because he doesn't let Em quit and doesn't put up with any self pity, well anyone pity towards HIS patient. He's great !! We all like him, he just seemed to ' fit ' in with everyone. He kind of reminds me of a younger version of Tom , therefore, a slightly older version of Emmett. Seriously though, he kicks Emmett's butt at everyone of their sessions, tiring him out completely. So far, there isn't any change in mobility or even sensation. But its early yet, well that's what the Doctor's and Felix tell us.

So anyway, I'm going to run home to get supper started and change. We already have Emmett's school work for the week, getting that yesterday. wants him to remain at home, at least the rest of this week. Then they would discuss him returning to school. Jasper had told me he was relieved that he wouldn't be going this week. I started to smack him in his arm, and while giving him hell for saying something so mean, I continued to swat at him. Jasper finally caught my hands and put them above my grinned down at me and told me he didn't mean it like that.

He meant that Emmett needed more time.I looked up at him really not understanding what he was trying not to say. He sighed and very quietly told me, **sweetie , Emmett isn't ready to face himself in this condition......Let alone ****a whole school filled with people. He just needs sometime. **I looked up at him, smiled sadly and shook my head. **I never thought about it Jasper. He seems....well like everything is great and this is just, I don't know...****some kind of adventure for him. **I lowered my head and moved so I could lay my head on his chest, mumbling into it, **why didn't I realize?.....**Jasper had put his arms around me, hugging me....**you did....we both know him so well.**

**I can just..I don't know...feel it, I guess. And if this is what he needs, another week or even more than that...****shit...whatever. We can just be here, **smirked down at me and giving me quick kiss on my forehead, **like we always ****have been. **

I didn't tell them about our ' visitor's ' the other afternoon. I'm too embarrassed to really. But its been bothering more about "what" was said. About ' just like her mother ' ?! What the hell was that about? Walking through the house, I laid my books down on table and went to wash my hands. Turning around I almost ran into Esme, literally ! Scared the crap out me !! I know I squeaked out some kind of noise, because she was chuckling alittle. **I'm so sorry Bella. ****I didn't mean to scare you hun., but you walked right by me and I thought.....**She stopped talking because we were both laughing now. I smiled at her and gave her a hug, **OHH..Esme...I'm sorry....I was thinking of something..****and I guess....welll....**I stopped my monologue and just chuckled and smiled at her. I grabbed a juice and sat down at table with her.** Your Dad is working till late, some kind of ...something came up and well you know the drill. **

Shaking my head, yea I had plenty of experience with ' something came up ' from Charlie. I looked at her **Yes I know it. ****But, well, how are you dealing with it? **It worried me that maybe she wouldn't be understanding about him being called away at a minutes notice. She laughed her tinkling laugh, her smile widening ....**Oh sweetie, I've become use to it pretty ****quick. But that's the life of a small town police chief and their families. OK, well, what are your plans tonight ****Bella?**

Shrugging my shoulder's..**well I was going to start supper and go change to get ready to go over to the McCarty's. ****So, I guess I'll grab something quick and....**shrugged again at her with a smile. She reached over and touched my hand just with her finger tips, **Why don't you change and if you....well...I thought maybe we could go grab ****something to eat....I want to spend some time with you....but if you don't ....ummm.....**I know my smile was probably bigger than normal. It was so sweet how flustered she was getting . I reached for her hand, but this time holding it tightly. **That sounds great Esme...let me go change. **As I went to stand up, she squeezed my hand and smiled at me with very bright, shinny eyes. Standing in front of my closet, well there goes my ' frumpy ' clothes.

Sighing, I reached for new pair of dark skinny jeans and long sleeved shirt with hoodie. Putting on wife-beater with lace at the bottom first, then adding shirt. Grabbed a belt,that hung perfectly at my hips and pulling on my new below knee suede boots. Looking at my reflection, ey not bad. I grabbed my bag and went into bathroom to my teeth first, I then added some make-up. I let my hair down but brushing it till shined. Yep, not bad at all I thought.

I grabbed my purse, keys and new suede coat and went back downstairs. Esme was waiting for me in living room. She stood when she heard me on steps. She smiled and told me I looked lovely. I rolled my eyes at her, thanked her and we walked to door. Talking as we left the house, we decided to take her car. She wanted to go visit Emmett earlier but she had had a meeting with new client and she hadn't made it there yet. And then she could visit Mary and discuss plans she already had for this new project. We went to Ma's House, small diner with great food.

We talked about my day and some of my classes. It was very relaxing. We had both ordered the night's special and I asked her about her new project while we had our house salads. She told me she was excited about it, beautiful old farm house that someone had restored but had left the area. A new attorney was moving into area soon, and he bought it, wanting it decorated to match the era and all, but he wanted it comfortable and laughingly had asked her not to make it seem like it was professionally done. I could tell she loved that part, the was she laughed whenshe was saying it. And its not hard to tell she was extremely thrilled about getting this new client. He was giving her total control, he wouldn't be back until he could stay and that was about six months away.

I enjoyed myself, very much. It sounds horrible to say,but I think that it was first time I had ever had a ' woman's 'complete attention. I know...I told you it sounded terrible! Mary and Lill have always been there for me, always. But...I never had their undivided attention, oh forget it...I'm really not complaining...it was just ' different ' for me thats all. We talked about Charlie a little bit, I laughed when she blushed when I mentioned his name. She smirked and swatted at me and then joined my laughter. It was sweet ! We talked about everything, ending with my boys'.

She looked at me when I was talking about each of them and laughed with me at some of our misadventures and times together. Leaning forward she put her hand over mine and smiled sweetly, **Bella, how long have you been ****in love with them? **I looked at her, pulled my hand out from under hers and sat back against the chair. I started to deny it, but stopped when I saw the look she was giving me. **Sweety, you can't tell me your not. I've seen how ****you look at them. And, I see how they look at you. Its same, the love you all feel is right there. Maybe you ****all haven't told each other in so many words, but eye's don't lie. **She gave me a small smile as she ended.

**I don't....don't know...oh god Esme...what am I going to do? They both mean so much to me....**I mumbled to myself to shut-up. She reached towards me, then stopped..**Bella look at me....I am not judging you, I'm not. ****I...well I want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk to someone. And...let me assure you, nothing, ****NOTHING you tell me would change how I feel about you. And I would never, ever tell anyone else. **I looked up at her and smiled through misty eyes, **thanks Esme, that means....means alot to me. **She smiled , seemed to relax alittle bit ....**OK, well....I just hope that your....well that your all being responsible....and if you need to ****go to the doctor or .....um...buy things your too embarrassed about...**

I looked at her, trying to figure out what she was talking about when it finally dawned on me. OHHHMYFUCKINGGOD!!! **NONONO, Esme its not like that....****we aren't ....well....you see..dam. OK, we're not doing...no we're fine. **I'm completely embarrassed now, well mortified actually. She looked at me, never taking her eyes of mine and then relaxing into her chair she smiled at me gently. **OK, but, I'm here and if you have any questions or anything , please? **I shook my head quickly and then changed to subject to ANYTHING other.

When we finished we headed for the McCarty's. I was excited to see him, especially him being at home at all. Yep, that's what I told Esme, but I could tell she didn't believe that anymore than I did. Mary had seen us driving up,so she had door open waiting for us. Giving us both a kiss she told us to go back to family room, that's where they had him set up in. I walked through a house,a home, that was like my own, remembering all the good times we've had.

I could hear three different male voices coming from rear of house. Laughing and teasing each other over, well who knows, but it was familiar and sweet and I loved every sound. Mary and Esme had walked in before me, both teasing about all the noise. Esme gave Emmett a quick hug and kiss and handed him a small bag she pulled from her purse. She looked behind Em to Jasper and greeted him and turned to Tom with quick hug and hello. She was asking Mary where Pete and Lill where, when Em opened the bag and laughingly telling her thank you, while pulling out his favorite shoe-string licorice. I laughed along with everyone else, but they hadn't seen me, so I guess hearing it surprised both Jasper and Em.

They turned towards door as I started to walk in. I noticed both of them had stopped laughing but they both just well, they both were checking me out, thoroughly! I had tingly sensations running up and down, while I tried to keep my eyes from dropping from theirs. Tom pulled me to him giving me a hug and quick kiss on top of my head.

I smiled up to him and had soft conversation with him for a couple of minutes, before he was called by Mary to come into kitchen to leave the ' kids ' alone for a bit. I turned to look over at Em and Jasper and was about to ask them, something....I lost track of whatever I was going to say. They both were looking at me, and whatever I was going to say just flew right out of my head. Shit !! I know I probably was blushing, yep...they both had their identical smirks on. I walked over to them, giggled when Jasper whistled softly and smirked at them when Emmett let out a low growl sounding noise. I reached for Jasper's hand,holding it, but leaned down to Emmett and brushed my lips to his. **Well, how's your day been big-bear man? **

**I betcha your happy to be out of that smelly room you've been in?! **Emmett complained ONLY, about the smell of the hospital, not liking the antiseptic smell at all. He grinned at me totally agreeing and told me that nothing could compare to smell of home and then winked and said especially since Mom had made him and apple pie. We all had chuckle over that, none of us surprised that Mary would have his favorite desert for his homecoming.

I had told them about my evening, making them both laugh at part of turning to find Esme right behind me. Teasing me about still being a scaredy-cat, rolling my eyes at them.I continue as if they hadn't said anything. They grinned at each other and let me continue without further interrupting course, I didn't tell them about the ending part of Esme's and mine conversation, nope , there's no way I was telling them that stuff.

We all studied for our calculus test for next day. We, Jasper and I, laughed at him when he pouted that Coach would be coming over to sit with him while he took his. He chuckled, and said that he thought he would get out of tests until he went back to school next week. But no, Coach had volunteered to come and sit while he took tests for any class

When we were all satisfied that we knew everything as well as we could, we just relaxed and talked about anything and everything. We told him about any news from school. Which wasn't alot really. Well unless you count Lauren's freak out when Eric spilled his milk all over her. Jasper had us laughing so hard at end when he described her face when the milk had hit her head. Tom poked his head in and asked if anyone needed anything before they left.

It seemed like they were going over to Jasper's house to play some cards, deciding since Jasper and I were here, they could relax over there for a and Jasper had moved Emmett from his chair over to the had changed their minds at last minute it seems, about a hospital bed, and Mary had gotten a pull out sofa-bed. She had laughed and said that she had wanted new sofa for years now, and she finally had an excuse to do it. She winked at Emmett as she said it, making him laugh with her.

Em was propped up with so many pillows, he and Jasper wanted to finish there game before they saved it and turned it off. I snuggled in between them and just enjoyed being close to both. They were discussing who won or lost. LOUDLY, they turned on the music channel. Emmett managed to rearrange himself, laying on his side , he pulled me down more and turning me slightly. Jasper had scooted closer after we were settled. **Hmmm**...my Jasmett special again ! I closed my eyes at first soft touch of lips on my ear. I smiled alittle even as I shivered alittle too.

Kisses on my forehead, nose and chin whispering against my lips.**Hmm,**.....tongue tracing outline of my ear...**ohhmm..**The lick below my ear just at top of my neck. I tilted my head more to the side, letting those lips that were behind me find even more of my the lips in front of me softly touched my lips, over and over. DAMMIT!!STOPFREAKINGTEASINGME !! Growling at them both, I wiggled my whole body against them. Making sure that they both ' felt ' it. I laughed softly when I could here identical groans. Then it was my turn to groan when Emmett slammed his lips down on mine and Jasper's lips attached themselves to my neck sucking and then biting it.

Jasper's hand had come to life and was running up and down my side,from the top of knee to right below my breast. Emmett's was circling on my stomach, raising higher each , he pulled away slightly , **raise up baby, so we can ****get this off. **Tugging at my shirt as he was asking. Jasper had already started to raise it, wanting it off too. He threw it over side and lowered me so I was laying on my back. Looking up to them...well dam..there's no words to say what I was feeling. Only I wanted, no needed, them both.

Jasper's lips found mine this time. Giving me long, slow sensual kiss that had me practically purring after. Em's big hands had continued their slow search, pulling my wife-beater up with it. Jasper's joining his on other side..**mmm**..until it was pulled over my head too. Both gazing down at me with want,need, lust and love? Both of their heads lowered to a naked breast, kissing and suckling me.**OHHHHyesssss...mmm...**Jasper's hand had traveled back down my stomach, laying at top of my jeans.

He circled my navel several times, then his finger's went to button picking at it. I barely opened my eyes to look over at him. Emmett raised his head slightly and watched as Jasper's fingers unbuttoned and pulled sipper down. Emmett's hand joined Jasper's, crisscrossing each other, as they both grabbed the top of my jeans. Tucking them down, I raised my hips as they lowered them to top of my thighs. Jasper sat up and pulled them completely off, throwing them over with my shirts.

**Dam darlin', your fuckin' gorgeous....**Jasper growled as he lowered himself back down beside me, his hand running up and down my side, hip and thigh. Turning my head towards Em, he gave me sexiest smirk I've seen yet. He lowered his mouth to my ear **babe, your perfect, **he licked my ear and then his lips kissed along my jaw finding my lips in a totally searing kiss. Jasper had found my nipple, sucking and nipping at it again.

OHMYGODTHEIRDRIVINGMECRAZY!! I turned towards Emmett a little more, reaching for his lips more while running my hand through his hair, down over his shoulder and chest. I pulled at his shirt and he seemed to understand me, he pulled away to pull his shirt over his head. While he did this, I turned my head to meet Jasper's descending lips. Then back to Em when he nuzzled my cheek. I could feel Jasper sitting up next to me and when he lowered himself back to my side I realized he had taken his shirt off also.

Their both amazing on the eyes. Run my fingers over Emmett's shoulders, down his chest to circle his pec and nipple. His grown was soft,until I teased it making it pud against my nail. I gently scrapped it over it several times. He growled and attacked my mouth in a kiss so deep it left me almost weak with need. Jasper's hand had found top of my panties, his fingertips slipping under edges of it slightly,gently rubbing. It feels....**hmmm......**, I couldn't stop myself. I pushed back into him, finding him totally long and hard. He pushed back into me, groaning into my chest.

Emmett growled deeper, almost sounding like the bear I call him. I ran my hand down his chest to his stomach to top of his sweats. I found out that he might not be able to ' feel ' below it, but umm....well...he was rock fuckin' hard. And...HUGE!! I just couldn't stop myself, my hand ran down over him. I hummed deep in my throat. I know when his groan came out, it was not from feeling. But from the seeing my hand touch him like that for first time. Because my body was reacting strongly to it.

Jasper continued his torment, letting his finger's go lower each time and his hips continued to rock into me when his finger's would withdraw. Jasper sitting up again suddenly, drawing my panties down and away from me completely before I could stop it, even if I wanted to. Emmett had lowered his mouth to my breast once again as Jasper lips met mine. While his hand resumed is slow descent towards my center. I was squirming and moaning, raising my hips to his searching fingers. I was ready and oh so dam willing! YES...FINALLY!! His fingers where touching me lightly.

**OHH...mmmhmm....**his fingers slowly made there way down my slit and back up, spreading my lips more. They searched and found my bud, flicking it and giving it small squeezes. My hips started to move slowly, wanting, no NEEDING his touch. I turned away from him, searching for Em and finding his lips in scorching kiss. I could hear and feel both of their groans and increased breathing. While I started to sound like I was running in a marathon.I was gasping and groaning at sensations his knowing finger's where making me feel.

My hand reached behind me, to pull Jasper even closer. I ran my hand as much as I could over his ass, giving him a slight squeeze. Smirking slightly when he moaned into my neck and making him jerk harder into me. My hips where continuously moving as his finger moved faster. He changed them, making his thumb rub and pushed down on it, while his finger's lowered spreading me more until I could feel him at my opening. I could feel him circle around it before gently enter me. **FUCKKKKKK....HMMMM....GODJASPER!! **my hips jerked up towards him, wanting more. Emmett had pulled back, leaning up on his elbow and was watching. That in itself was so erotic it made me moan loader. I've done this before, ALOT in recent years, but it as NEVER felt like this !

Jasper looked up, his face was seemed hard, his eyes darkening as his fingers moved faster. Emmett had lowered his head to my breast, but the way he was laying he continued to watch. **Ohhhh...mmhmmm...shitjasper...oh...****ohhhhhh.....I'm cumm......OHHHHHHHHHHH!!! **He continued rubbing me as his fingers slowed their in and out motions until I completely stopped moving my hips into him. HOLYFREAKIN'SHIT !! His lips had placed a gentle kiss against my lips, THOSE lips! before raising himself back up to my side. He smiled softly down at me, kissed me gently and nuzzled into my neck.

I could hear a soft, **FUCKINGAMAZING ! **from my other side. I turned to find my eyes being captured by his. He smiled and lowered his mouth to mine. Kissing me with hunger and want, making me moan again into him. His thumb had been rubbing my nipple softly, changed to start his fingers rubbing and pulling on it. I had small tingling sensation in my stomach. His touch bringing those butterflies back to life. I turned more into him, moaning and thrusting against his hardness, only to find Jasper's when I pushed back. WHOLLYSHIT, HEREWEGO !!!!

*************************************************************************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************************************************************************

Hmmm....little citrus and seems like more umm....cumming !! ; D . OK, well more soon, seriously ! Thanks again to all who added story to favorites. And thank you everyone who took time to send me a review : ). Also, I wanted to say that I was sorry if last two chapter's were a little confusing. Someone had said that it was to them, but enjoyed them even so. I did them both that way because when something happens like Emmett getting hurt, I just seems like it would be confusing. I promise, hopefully!, not to do that again though.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I own nothing . SM does .

* * *

They have been friend's since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and aways there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feeling's for both , confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed , friendship - want - need. But for which one ? How could she choose between them ? Lately though , she's been thinking , why should she choose?!

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
***************************************************************************************************************************************

Home and More

Emmett's POV

Man, I can't wait to get out of here! I know I've only been in for a few days but...ya hell, it SUCKS!! The staff has treated me great. Really the nurses, especially Nancy, well I can't say how good they've been with me. Felix had laughingly told me it was because of , he pointed at me and went circle, of whole package. I had huge laugh over that, yea, I noticed how the female nurses, and well one male nurse...grrr...would check me out. Yea, I know how it sounds and your right, conceited. Felix said that it was shame I was at least old enough to go out clubbing with him. Saying that the two of us together, well, the ladies wouldn't stand a chance. Yep, he's conceited too !! Felix? Oh he's my physical therapist and friend. We quickly found alot in common and just clicked, you know?! I can't wait to call him, just FRIEND.

And he's already making sure I can do just that. He kicks my ass every session !! It freaks me out how after one of them, I'm as week as a kitten and so fuckin' tired I fall asleep afterwards. He lets me be myself though. Understanding without me telling him that I wouldn't want my parents, or Jay and Bella, to be there for any of our time. He had pulled them out of my room the first day and talked with them. Explaining how hard is it for patients to be watched while trying to get back to way they were. And ultimately, he could hurt my progress. I kind of thought that it was a little harsh, but he told me its only way to be. And frankly, no one complained or said anything about it.

Mom will becoming for me around lunch time. I can finally go home. had told me last night and we had to have everything arranged for my continued therapy and appointments. Felix, thank god, had agreed to do my home sessions also. Well, we have a whole room of equipment and hopefully after he checks it all out, I won't have to come back here except to see doc's. Man, I hope I can sleep better once I get home. Really only good sleep I have is when Bells and Jay crawled in with me the first night. Ever since then hardly any, cat-naps, as my Mom calls them. I keep having saying images, dreams? well maybe. Anyway, these images are always same. They start out at the game with seeing the getting hit and darkness everywhere. Then bright lights and voices telling me I'll never walk again.....crying....

FUCK! Shaking my head, NO freakin' way is that gonna happen !! Shit, where the hell is everyone. I haven't seen Nancy since Saturday morning. Chuckling to myself, I've been wondering how the "BIG" date went that night?! That's all she talked about that day. About some guy she meant there at the hospital the night before. He had invited her and Deb to join him and a 'friend' the next night for dinner and ....... She had giggled after that never finishing it. It was funny as shit, but then she started asking me shit about Bells and Jay. And, well man she pissed me off.

The things she was saying completely in appropriate and fuckin' wrong. Shaking my head, man some people are totally fucked up. I hadn't even heard my door open, but I nearly had a heart-attack when a hand clamped down on my shoulder.**Gezz..****Dad, you scarred the crap out of me.** His laugh came harder and squeezed my shoulder again, **Sorry Em, you ****were completely lost there for a second though. **He continued to laugh as Mom walked by him, slapping at him playfully. **Tom stop teasing him. Hello Emmy, you ready to bust out of here? **Huge smile on her face the whole time,she leaned down to kiss my cheek. **HELL YEAH!! Home, sounds freakin' amazin'. **They both laughed, and Mom went out to find someone to take me out. When door opens, I'm surprised to see Felix, well not really.

He told me he would be around before I left. He comes up behind me, well I guess he's a chauffeur too, I laughingly told him. I yelled out some goodbyes and well wishes yelled back. Yea, all in all, good group of people. But man, the smell will kill ya!! Dad had rented a special-needs van, his words, for us. This way it wouldn't be as hard as trying to get me in and out of cars. I hate it !! But I can't tell them that, nope could never hurt them that much.

I can't believe I freakin' teared up when we pulled in our driveway. Seriously!! Feel like such a woman !! Jay would get the biggest fuckin' kick if he would have seen it. Well, nah, he would have ignored it. And Bells, man, she would have been crying for me. She's definitely all woman !! Soft and warm and loving.....umm yep, she would have cried for me!

Dad told me to go around the back, to the family room, letting me push myself. Mom had gotten new couch I noticed when I came in. **Em, I thought we would have you stay down here honey. Bathroom right here and well...****the new couch opens to a bed, queen size for my big-man. **She said with a smile and wink. Yep, its a good plan, then no one has to worry about steps and all. **This is good Mom, and don't forget the kitchen isn't too far ****either.**I laughing told her. Both of them !! HMMM...**Mom what is that delicious smell? **She giggled, totally weird, told me it was my special homecoming YEAH !! It's a shame Jasper andBella couldn't be here, but with school and everything....it's OK, I know I'll see them both later.

After taking my pills and all of us eating something quick, they pulled bed out for me so I could rest for awhile. Mom had made all my favorites for supper, down to apple pie! She had biggest grin on her face while I told her over and over again there's nothing better than ' her ' cooking. Dad teased her but yet complimented her at same time. I loved watching how they interact with each other, especially after all these years. Man, I could push myself away from the table. Seriously, Mom can cook !! Knock at back door announced Jasper was finally here. Mom, of course, fussed over him. Making him up a plate and reheating up for him to eat supper.

I had yelled not to give him any of my pie. To which he walked over so I could see him and he gave me a one-finger salute that Mom couldn't see. But Dad and I loss-ed it, laughing so loudly together. Jay just smirked and walked back over to sit down while talking so sweetly to Mom. HA, yea, she knew what happened just the same. She looked in room and winked at me quickly. Yep, we never did get away with much with her. When Jasper finished he came in and we, even Dad, played my newest game.

Laughing and teasing, and couple of very low voiced insults could be heard coming from us. Mom had come in just seconds before we had heard a car pull up. We had just turned off game when Esme and Mom had come walking in. Smiling and her soft laughter as they teased us about all the noise. Walking over to me she gave me hug and soft kiss on cheek and then handed me a small white bag. I couldn't help but laugh over what was inside .Man, I haven't had these in years, pulling a long red shoe-lace licorice string out of bag. I thanked her, putting end piece in my mouth, snaking it up slowly as I chewed on it. Everyone held chuckled too, remembering how much I loved them. That's when I heard that sweet-almost bell like laughter from the door. I turned quickly and then, well...it was like every thought process and ability to think just left my mind.

I did a quick quiet thank you under my breath, well just because. WHOLLYFUCKIN'SHIT !! I couldn't help it, my eyes traveled from her eyes down to those dainty feet and back up ....well , they slowed over certain areas . Man, she is HOT !! She looks fuckin'fabolous with those tight jeans hugging her like a second , I had a suddenly weird wish to be those dam jeans !! Dad met her in middle of room, pulling her into a hug and a kiss on her head. Looking over his shoulder at Jay and me, he gave us a smirk and a wink.

She looked like she was going to say something, but shaking her head slightly she continued towards us. I looked out corner of my eye to Jasper, and with a smirk, we both looked back at our girl. Jay left out a low-sounding wolf whistle and not wanting to be out done. I gave her my best wolf growl. She giggled , reached out for Jasper's hand and leaned down to brush her lips against mine. **Well, how's your day been big-bear man? I betcha your ****happy to be out of that smelly room you've been in? **I grinned up at her, **You know it, nothin' like home ****smells. Of course, smells better when you have an apple pie being baked. **They laughed along with me.

She told us about Esme scaring her, both Jay and I told her it really wasn't hard, her being scaredy-cat and all. Giving a roll of her eyes, she just continued telling us about her evening so far. I reached up with my hand in a fist and Jay bumped his with mine. We studied for a calculus test we all had the next day. I gave my best pouting face and told them that Coach would be coming to the house, for watch me so I could do tests. This way I wouldn't fall behind on them and that he could help with any questions or anything I might have with a subject. They were laughing at me, making pout even more. I told them, he ( meaning Coach )had volunteered !! Once we thought we knew as much as we could, hopefully! , we just relaxed and talked. Its so....NORMAL...being with them and feels good too.

Dad poked his head in to ask if we wanted anything just as they both had finished telling me about milk being spilled over Lauren's head. I would have payed to see that !! Trying to calm ourselves , we told Dad that we were fine. They were going to head to Jay's house to play cards , giving us all sometime to relax. Before they left though, Dad and Jasper helped me get onto the bed. I had so many pillows propped up behind me, it still felt like I was sitting in chair. But way more comfortable on my back. Jay and I finished our game,while Bells crawled her way over to sit between us. **I WON ! Yes I did....NOFUCKIN'WAYMAN !! **

Jasper turned tv on, going to our favorite music channel. Pulling out about half dozen pillows, I lay-ed down on my side after a little thought to how to do that. I had pulled Bells down and brought her a little closer to my side. Jasper had scooted down and over so he was on her other side. I felt her shiver, I had to lean down and kiss forehead,and because she didn't complain , I kissed her chin and then her nose. My lips lingered near hers, but I held off, barely touching barely hear her sweet noises, and then she 'growled' ! And pushed her breasts into my chest, slightly wiggling to rub them in to me. I groaned, and slammed my lips down on hers .

My hand was on her stomach rubbing in slow, soft circles. Making my up , pulling her shirt up with them. I had pulled away from her, my voice sounding gruff , **raise up baby, so we can get this off, **tugging on her shirt as I said it. Jasper was helping pulling it higher,she shifted up slightly and we pulled it off , he had threw it over side of bed. Leaning on my elbow, I looked down at her smiled as Jay started to pull up other small shirt that barely covered her. We quickly pulled it up and over her head too, throwing it over with the other. I know my breath stopped for second. Laying there completely bare from waist up, our Bella. '

I lowered my head down, not being able to resist and pulled her nipple into my mouth sucking it, and biting gently. I could she Jay's head at the other side of her, and hear her....**ohhhyessss....mmmm....**I could feel her finger's running down my head, tickling my neck I had my eyes opened slightly, watching Jay's hand traveling down slowly until reached button on her jeans.

He played with it for a little bit, raising my head slightly , I watched as he unbuttoned them and pulling the zipper down. I looked over a Jay, he was looking at me. We reached across her,to the others side and we started to pull them down. Bella raised her hips up slightly and we pulled them down to top of her thighs. Jasper sat up to pull them rest of the way off and throwing them over with her shirts. Lowering my mouth to her ear, **babe, your perfect. **I licked her ear and started to kiss down her jaw-line, finally capturing her lips with HOT kiss. Man I love her lips!

Her hands traveled down through my hair, over my chest and abdomen. She stopped and started to tug on bottom of my shirt. Pulling away from her, I pulled my shirt over my head. Her soft touch continued with my upper body, running her finger-tips over my shoulders and down my pecs. She used her fingernail to trace around my nipple, making me groan slightly as she scrapped it across it. It quickly changed to deep growl as she continued to do it. I attacked her lips, searching and finding her tongue with mine.

Bella was softly moaning, I noticed she pushed her backside into Jay, him pushing into her. Growled as her nails scrapped down my chest and over my abs, stopping at top of my sweats. I watched as her hand moved down, and ran it down over my length .**Hmmmm, shit.....**I growled wishing I could feel that! I lowered my head back to her breast and pulled her nipple alittle rougher than normal into my mouth. **Hmm...mmmm....yea.....**Bella's body moving . I opened my eyes as I raised my head away from her slightly, OHHHWHOLLYSHITTTT !!

Jasper's finger's were just making their way through her pussy lips...dipping in more on way back up. She turned her head towards me,her lips meeting mine. I pulled away from her lips, lowered my head to once again pull her nipple in between my lips, watching as Jay's fingers moved over her. He raised his eyes up, meeting mine. Understanding, I barely moved my head, telling him yes I was ok with this turn. I watched as his knowing fingers entered her gently.

I continued to suck, bite and like her breast while watching. FUCKKKKMEEEE!!! Several minutes later Bella's breathing was fast and shallow. Her hips moving with his fingers and her chest continue to push up into me. **Ohhh..****mmhmmm.....shitJasper....oh....ohhhhhh....I'm cumm.....OHHHHHHHHH!!!!!** I moved up beside her completely, watching as her body continued to spasm...**FUCKINGAMAZING...**slipped out from under my breath.

I watched as Jasper pulled out from her and lowered his head to give her a quick kiss on her lips before sliding up beside her to kiss her gently and nuzzle into her neck. She turned towards me even more beautiful in post climax, I lowered my lips and making her know how fucking much I wanted her, she moaned into me. My thumb had continued to rub her nipple softly, but every so often adding enough pressure to make her squeak at feeling it. I pulled her closer to me as she rolled towards me. She pushed into me as my fingers continued, bringing her want back. Jasper was on his side, his lips kissing along her neck pulling her hair up so he could reach the back of it.

My hand left her breast to run down over her side, skimming her hip softly . I reached around to touch, and squeeze her delectable ass and pulled her fully into me. I knew I was hard, have been from the first touch of her soft skin, I made her grind into me..**hmmmmm....shitEm....**fuckkkkkk....why did this, us , have to happen wouldn't I couldn't ' fully ' appreciate it?! I kissed her, hard. Then letting my lips wonder down along her neck, circled her breast and pulling her nipple back into my mouth...**yessssssss....**lips moved away ..kissing below her breast, licking her in between. My head kept lowering as much as I could, ending just above her navel.

I tried to pull her up, as I did, my eyes caught Jay's and if understanding , he helped pull her higher in between us. I smiled slightly against her and my lips circled her navel and dipping into it...**ohhhhhshit....mmhmmm....**My hands had hooked around both her hips, holding to me, I continued to kiss and lick her waist and hip bones. I chuckled slightly when my tongue licked her bone, she had squealed at first, but then a long....sultry moan left her lips. I growled against her and I know I heard Jay's as he continued to suckle her.

I pushed her legs up, making her more opened for me. Jasper had grabbed her leg closest to him, his hands behind her knee, holding it there. Lowering my head, I breathed in...deeply.....ohhhhfuckyesssss!! Lowering my lips I placed soft kiss right above her soft-brown curls. My eyes glanced up at her when she hissed in a breath. She met my look with shyness, surprise and WANT !! I looked over to Jay quickly , he looked heavy eyed and he was breathing deeply.

I lent down again running my nose along her slit and kissing it at opening, flicking my tongue out quickly, making her jerk even more. My fingers touched her for first time, opening her for my exploration. Flicking my tongue at her clit..I thought she was gonna jump right off fuckin' bed and her deep moans......FUCKYES! Licking down her slit, I found her opening. My tongue acting like it was mini-dick, plunged in and out..**mmmhmmm...ohhhhh...fuck....**I glanced up watching her face she closed her eyes as my finger flicked at her clit while continue plunging my tongue into her. ]

Jay had stayed beside her, playing with her nipples while watching what I was doing. I moved up to lap at click and added two fingers, pushing in and out of her pussy. She was sooooo fuckin' wet and her moans were becoming louder and more frequent. I increased both my tongue and fingers loving how responsive and just freakin' hot this was. **OHHH...****shit.....mmmhmmm.....fuck....I'm cummingggggg........**her fingers slid into my hair holding me to her.

I gave her one last kiss and started to to pull myself up along side her, leaving quick kisses along the way. I leaned up on my elbow to look down at her. Man...she just gets more beautiful, was all I could think. Lowering my lips, I brushed her and gave them several quick pecks. Her hand reached up to trace my face, her fingers running across my lips softly. She smiled up to me, **amazing..Em...amazing...thank you. **She pulled me down and gave me another soft sweet kiss. She snuggled into me and reached to pull Jasper to her also. Her continued to run through our hair. She would run it down my neck to top of my shoulders softly using her nails. I could see she was doing the same to Jay, her way of letting us both know we were just as important as the other to her.

She turned towards Jasper, looking at him directly she reached up and kissed him, slow and sweet. Turning to me, she did the same, touching my cheek after and gave me a wink. Turning on her side more towards Jasper, he seemed to be waiting and caught her lips for long hard kiss.

*******************************************************************************************  
*******************************************************************************************

First, sorry , I had wanted this out Monday but.....well obviously it wasn't. No excuses, just an apology to you all. Thanks again to everyone for adding this to favorites and all. : D And these ladies for their continued reviews: BrokenAngel , acw1, 1dreamkeeper, and benna, anadabyel, FreezingFire, and Kashmir. THANK YOU ALL !!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I own nothing . SM does .

* * *

They have been friend's since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and aways there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feeling's for both , confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed , friendship - want - need. But for which one ? How could she choose between them ? Lately though , she's been thinking , why should she choose?!

****************************************************************************************  
****************************************************************************************

Real ?!

Jasper's POV

_Holding her leg, behind knee, so she was more opened to him. Godddd....it was amazing watching that._

_Emmett was definitely talented in that area. And man did our girl appreciate them talents!! She had _

_kissed him so sweetly after. Snuggling into him like a well satisfied kitten. And then she turned to me, _

_nothing kitten-like now. More like tiger, growling and finding her prey. And dam, I'll be her prey anytime,_

_and anywhere! _

Catching Coaches hand signal, he wrote on his board 4 more laps and what my time is so far. Giving me a thumbs up too. Practice has been a bitch today because of article in paper. Freakin' LaPush Wolves, how their coach feels that they are headed for the state finals. And how talented his team are. And ' any ' local schools who think their going to beat them, better look far into the future. Well, yea...OK, it pisses us all off. WE are the defending state title holders. But, the stupid sports reporter hasn't even called to interview our Coach. Three of us who hold records, local and state-wide, for our practical event. Gotta shake this shit off and think of something that's not gonna piss me off.

_She turned to me and pulled my head down towards her lips. Long and hard, straining into each other....hmm._

_She had broke off from my lips and slipped to my neck, kissing and licking down my chest. Her hands had _

_come to life too. Finding my nipples , reducing me to groaning and growling mass. She licked around my male_

_nipple, pulling into her mouth and added enough suction that my hips had lifted into hers. She seemed to purr_

_and slipped over to other side to give it the same attention. _

Three laps to go...._ her one hand traveled down over my abdomen, lightly touching each indention and line._

_Raising her head, she looked at me through her lashes and gave me the sexiest dam smirk I've ever fuckin' _

_seen. Emmett was still on his side watching us through his half closed eyes, all the while running his hands up_

_and down her hip and top of her thigh. Bella's tongue had swirled and dipped into my navel, making me_

_groan out. While looking up to me through her eyelashes, my hips bucked up against small, warm hand that_

_that touched me so softly for first time without a barrier. Barely touching me, she skimmed my length twice_

_before her finger's reached around my girth to hold me. _

Two laps...shit...deep breaths. Stop fucking thinking about last night you jerk. Closed my eyes for brief moment, expelling a breath. Shit....opened your fuckin' eyes! OK, in.....out....in.....out...right foot......left foot.....Breath. Yes....ok, fuckin' finally....last lap! **Jasper my boy, you run like that next week and your gonna have yourself ****another state title. Finish your warm downs and hit shower. You can go home when your done son. **Coach smacked me on my shoulder as he passed. By the time I've finished, everyone is either gone or on their way out the door. Coach yells down to me he was leaving too, make sure I check door when I leave. Stripping down I head for showers. Still foggy and warm, I turn on mostly hot, standing under spray and letting it relax me. But memories are there, behind closed eyes....

_Her small warm hand and fingers wrapped around me, skin on skin, for first time ever. Moving her hand up _

_to the head, then back down slowly. I closed my eyes, but opened them quickly, not wanting this dream to stop._

_But when I looked back down, there she was still and her hand felt like nothing I've had experienced before._

_She kept up a slow and even pace, adding a squeeze or swipe of her thumb over the head. She laid her head _

_on my hip, seemingly to watch her own actions. That in itself was so fuckin' hot.....I could see Emmett's big_

_hand continuing its rubbing of her ass, hip and back areas. _

Closing my eyes again, my hand reached for and finding my cock, imagining it was once again Bella's hand that held me....._her warmth felt so fuckin' ......mmmhmm.....yea baby, oh shit.....Her hand was moving faster....squeezing __me harder....it was delicious!! My hips started to move up to meet her on her downward motion.....faster darlin', __oh shit....yea like that......I could feel her head lift away from me.....her hand stopped....OHMYFRICKIN'....__watching her as she lowered her head and pressed her sweet lips.....kissing the tip of my cock....her hand started __to move faster than before......OHHHHHSHITTT....mmmmhhmmm...._FUCKKKKKK......present and memories of last night......well......_FUCKYESSSSS!!!. _

Man, I can't believe I just did that!! Turning water off, I reached for towel. Quickly wiping down my arms and legs, I wrapped it around my waist and headed for my locker. Throwing my clothes on and slamming locker door shut, I head out. I feel like I'm just starting into puberty for Christ sake. She has me completely turned inside out and frankly, I don't know how to handle it. Slamming the car door, I start up, pulling out of parking lot with tires spewing rocks and dirt behind me. I can't talk to Em, my chuckle sounding ironic even to myself. No, definitely can't go to him and tell him. Tell him what? That I'm madly in love with our girl?! Well, no fuckin' shit my brain screams at me, and so is he!

Instead of turning off to go home, I keep driving, just until next town. I'll turn around there and go home then. I need just some time, alone. Turning up radio and relaxing more into seat, I try to block unwanted images that keep popping up. Parking on side of house, I turn to walk around front of house. I noticed Chief's truck parked out front. Lately, I get kind of nervous when I see him. Wondering when he's going to come after me and frankly Emmett, and haul our asses away for corrupting his baby girl. Shaking my head, and putting on what I hope is natural looking smile, I enter the house. You can hear whispering coming from kitchen, so I head back there. For some reason I don't call out like I usually do.

Chief is talking, **They were missing for five days. **_sighs, _**dam animals got to them too. I ****don't know what kind of evidence we will be able to save, if any. I just can't get my head around it. Why ****and who the hell would do this?? This is ' our ' town, nothin'......nothin' has happened like this here for....****well forever. **What the hell? I stepped through the door, and Dad and Chief looked over to me. Charlie stood up straight, **Jasper son, ummm....how was practice?** Dad smiled over at me, smiled and walked over to coffee pot. **Dad, Chief, sorry but I heard end of whatever you were talking about. What's happened? **Dad turned to look at me, and he and Chief shared a look.

**Well Jazz, Charlie was called over to next county early this morning. They ummm......well, hunter's found ****the bodies of two women. **Dad looked over to Chief then. **Jasper, it was....well son, it was Nancy and Deb ****Summers. **Looking from one to the other, I walked over to counter and leaned up against it. Shaking my head, I looked back at them both. **I can't tell you much Jasper, but.....it looks like a double homicide, **stated Chief.

Charlie squeezed my shoulder and told Dad that he would talk to us later. He needed to get back to office. My Dad had walked over and standing beside me, neither of us saying anything at first. He told me quietly all of what Charlie could tell him. How Nancy and Bree had both been missing for almost a week and no one hearing from either of them. And how they had eventually been found by a couple of hikers. It was shocking and almost felt like I was watching a know, how you are involved in it, but yet your actually watching it from outside looking in!

Talked to my Dad for couple of minutes and went up to my bedroom. Pulled out my cell, I had to call Emmett. He answered immediately sounding strained and almost reserved. **Hey Jay, have you umm....heard from Chief yet? **Ok,** Yea man, I can't believe it. How you doing Em? **You could hear him clear his throat several times before he answered , **I'm ok. Just....man....Nancy was just awesome. Who the fuck would have done this to her, well ****both of them?** Shaking my head, **I don't know.....its fucked up though. **We talked for a little longer, finally hanging up so I could try to finish a paper that was do the next day. I finished my paper and just putting it away when cell rang again.

Smiling, **Hey Darlin', I was wondering if I would hear from you. **I know I smiled even bigger when I hear her sweet laughter, **and you should know I would be calling soon. I was putting finishing touches on my paper and ****finished my art project too. **Leaning back against the head-board of my bed, **yea, me too. Well, the paper is done. ****I need to get working on the art one though. But I'm impressed that your done, you usually wait till last ****minute for it. **Sighing slightly at her responsive, yet slightly embarrassed laughter **Well, I really enjoyed this one and ****well, it took my mind off of...other things. **

Our late night talks are always the best. We talked about school, about my practice and how I thought we would do at next meet. Of course, Emmett ! Both of us worried about upcoming semi-finals game next weekend. Well, worried on how Em would react, not being on the field. After all , we both agreed, that without him, they would have never made it that far anyway. And we teased and flirted with each other. We didn't discuss any of the horribleness that has happened, neither of us wanting to bring that up yet, I guessed. She gave a definite squeak noise and told me she still needed to call Emmett. **Sweet dreams Jasper , I'll see you in morning. **

She was snickering when she hung up, well, I couldn't let her know that it just wasn't right to end our call so she could ' another ' guy!! Cleaning up and making sure everything was put in book-bag, turning off lights, my dreams were sweet. But what should you expect when your dreaming about beautiful girl with long dark hair and big brown eyes?!

Another's POV

Sitting at end of 'her' street, I watched as lights were turned off through out the house. I know I shouldn't be here, it was just too tempting to be this close to her and not....touch.! But after recent, events, I can wait. Hopefully! Who knew those two lovelies could be so....well wild.? And completely needy!. They had tried to make me loose control, laughingly, well they did, but definitely not the way they had hoped. It was actually simple....EASY! Really, I had enjoyed them, both. They were inventive and submissive to me. Everything I could have asked of them, they did or tried.

The little red headed one, Brenda?.....she had simply passed out. But Nancy....she started to flip out and yell, telling me I was sick and needed help. Nancy and I had some more...fun together before the end. And the other, well I was gentle with her. Closing my eyes, picturing Bella's face, I can see her in their places. MMMMMmm....fuck, I can't wait to have her!

**********************************************************************************************  
**********************************************************************************************

SORRY! Upside, finally a new chapter, my finger's are finally almost back to normal and, we finally have computer running better than ever. Storm today , kids had 2 hour delay. Hubbie's truck driver, he's right in middle of it, he's OK though. Anyone done Christmas shopping?? Not here, have most of house decorated though. Just not tree. ; ) But, I'm sure this weekend will see it up. And shopping, well it will come also. Oh it helps if you have money to do it, LOL.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- I own nothing . SM does .

They have been friend's since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and aways there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feeling's for both , confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed , friendship - want - need. But for which one ? How could she choose between them ? Lately though , she's been thinking , why should she choose?!

****************************************************************************************  
****************************************************************************************

Lost and Found

Emmett's POV

It's been a hell of a week! When the news came earlier in the week about Nancy and Bree, well...man that shocked the whole community. I still can't believe it. What kind of human....no, I can't give that......that thing that credit. Sick and twisted animal !! Funerals where held yesterday for both of them. Their families deciding to have that same time, probably hoping it would help with the healing everyone is looking for. I hope Chief and others can soon find the animal and help with that.

I've had some weird ' twitching ' or ' spasms ' in my toes and feet. For about two weeks now. Strangest fricken' thing, all sudden one of them will start to move, jumping quickly and I'm not doing it! Its so weird, watching it and knowing I'm not responsible and can't even feel it. The first time it happened, Dad about threw me in the van and sped our way to ER, thinking that something was really wrong. Here, it turns out that's its normal part of healing process.

Whatever, seriously its a "Good sign Son", and " it will probably will get worse before it eventually stops." ' Cullen told us. But after talking with Felix, I have better understanding and it seems things are looking up for me. Thank God ! I've been working so hard and well......like I said, looking up.

Tonight is playoff game, I've been asked to ' walk ' out on field with my teammates. Felix is going to push me, I need him there for support he gives me. I think Jay is a little pissed and probably upset that I didn't ask him, but he'll be cool with it later. I know my best friend ! Its going to be hard watching and not playing. But, I'll be ok...well I have to be. And I'll be on side-lines supporting and bitching them on. With everyone else who means more to me than I ever thought. Its weird how you can become introspective and let me tell you, its an eye opener.

Nope, not going to get all fuckin' emo right now. Dam.....ahhhh, YES !! Sweetest thing on two leg's just pulled up out front. Wheeling fast to front door, I had it opened even before she was out of truck. I can see her smile widen and she gives me a quick little finger-wave. So fuckin' cute !! Dammmm.....gotta luv the person who came up with those dam skinny jeans!

Her smile widens as my eyes run over her and back up. Smirks, leans down so our eyes same height and.._I like what __I see too big guy!, _and smacks her lips to mine quickly. I pulled her down on my lap, making her giggle and pushing us away from the door, slamming it shut. I quickly wheeled us around, making her grab a hold of my shoulders and wheeling us back to the family, well my room.

Both of us laughing until I came to a stop. _So, where is everyone? _I smiled at her, and told her they wouldn't be home for another hour at least. Smiling more, she turns herself around so shes straddling my lap and puts her arms around my neck loosely. My hands sitting on her hips, my thumbs slowly rubbing her soft skin on her sides. **Think we can ****come up with something to keep us....um entertained until then? **Kissing her softly. Leaning into me more, _mmm. __yea I can think of something...._

Her soft lips kept giving me quick soft kisses against mine, while her small hands and fingers worked their way through my hair. Suddenly she gripped my hair and her lips slammed against mine...straining into each other we both pulled away minutes later gasping for air. Forehead to forehead we stared at each other, smiled and leaning down finding her mouth with mine again. This time it was slow and sweet and.......fuckin' hot !! She pulls away from me, and smiles, **yep, needed that soooo badly, **she snuggles into me. Exhaling into her hair, I know exactly what she meant.

We sat there, content just to be close, when you could hear doors being slammed and laughter coming from outside. She looks up at me, places quick kiss on my lips and bounds off my lap. I tried to make a grab for her, she just laughs and dances quickly away to open doors for our family. Winking at me just as quick. Little devil! So, she thinks she made a get away...HMMM....don't think so. Everyone is in high spirits and supper is quickly throwed together.

Plans are being made for coming Thanksgiving holiday, our parent's arguing over whose turn it is to host. Now, its not that they DON'T want to have it, no...their arguing over WANTING to have it.!! I look at Jay and then Bella, we all have same reaction, rolling of eyes and smirks. Same old thing every time!!

Felix knocks then walks in. They all turn on him at once, he literally takes step back, Bells, Jay and I our howling at that. Under standing that its all in good fun, he glares over at us three and then tells them he staying out of any decision makings. Laughingly, he tells them to just let him know where and that he would be there with huge appetite. This brings even more laughing and jokes. Gotta luv them, their definitely all corn-dogs, but....Bella stands to go over to Charlie, still laughing, when I suddenly see my chance.

I quickly move, making the chair seem like its running, heading right at her. As I get closer, I reached out and brought her down on my lap with decided slap and keep ' running ' out of kitchen. Man, she let out scream and then turning slightly holds onto me for dear life. Laughter, louder and longer, tears running down Mom's face and Lil, she's actually snorting!!! All the guys booming at so loud I worry that we might break sound barrier!! Jasper had opened back door and I continued to roll with Bella on my lap. Stopping at the Felix's van, I looked down at her with huge grin on my face.

She finally looks up at me, utoh...its the FACE...you know the one everyone has when their promising severe pain?! She smacks my arms, and is talking so fast I can hardly catch a word. Jasper standing beside us by now,has a smile on his face continuing to grow as she keeps going in ' Bellanese ' . We dubbed her speech that when we all where in grade school, freakin' funny thing....nothing makes sense to any of us.!

Jasper finally reaches down to help her stand, she smacks at his hands and turns her glare up to him. He steps back, holding his hands up in air and points quickly at me. Fuckin' turn-coat !! Her eyes quickly turn to me again, she places her small hands on those delicious hips. She's not truly angry, more scared and well maybe a little mad...but I look up at her, give her my best puppy-dog eyes. You can see how her body just starts to relax and she shakes her head just slightly. **Sorry babe, I was only playing....I didn't mean to scare you. **Jasper lets small sound, almost like a snort, but you can't see any change of his face.

Bella shakes her head, but then reaches down and quickly pecks my lips with her own. **Ok, but Em....if you do that again....I'll make it so you can't push yourself around for awhile. **Jasper laughs and pulls her to him for quick hug, smacks me on my shoulder and pulls her along to his truck. Felix standing there, waiting for me to get in van. Huge grin on his face he looks at me, **Their scarier when their small, **motioning to Bella with his head. I can only grin and tell him she's always have been, just getting more so the older we get. His laughter is quick and appreciative. Beeping his horn as they leave, Emmett relaxes into the seat. Smiling over to Felix, its going to be good night.....he hopes!!

They arrived at field, Felix behind him, they head for locker rooms. When they entered, Coach stopped his pre-game last minute drills. He walks over to them and shakes hands with Felix and clasps me on my shoulder. Man has freakin' grip like a gorilla!! My team mates and friends welcome me with clapping and chants of McCarty....man I missed this!!

The teams heads out to rush onto field, adrenalin and excitement everywhere. Coach has Felix wheel me to side so we can stay on the track, but tells me the team will be right beside it so it will be like I'm running with them. Felix looks down at me and with huge grin starts to walk faster until he's running. The crowd goes crazy, the band is playing our school fight song, with the cheerleaders leading the cheer.

Man, I fuckin' love football!! I was asked to toss the coin, both sides agreed to it. Felix carefully took me out to fifty yard line, locked the wheels on the chair while we waited. After ref explained everything, it would be my turn to do my 'duty'. But, Felix and I had special um....surprised planned. Felix looking toward sideline, motioned for Jasper to join us. Coach yelling at him to get his ass out there. He joined us quickly and looked at me questioningly. **Just needed ****you beside me man. **Smile on his face grew and he clasped my shoulder tightly. When the ref asked me if I was ready, nodded to him and looked up at Felix.

He nodded and told Jay to act quick. Just then, I pushed myself up with my hands and coming to my feet, Felix pulled chair back from me slightly, he then hurried back to my side. I could hear Jay pull in startled breath standing beside me. I looked over to sidelines, finding my parent's and extended family. My Mom was crying, clutching onto my Dad's arm. Dad, he had tears coming down his face but huge fuckin' smile. I could see Lill and Esme both crying too. Charlie and Pete with tears and smiles.

But one face I want to seemore than theirs, awww....there it is....brown eyes brimming and running over with tears. Her small hand against her pouty lips....her shoulder's shaking slightly. I can see her eyes follow the length of me and travel back up until mine catch and hold hers. I smile at her, then wink slowly.

Best dam night in ages!

*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Hi, well....computer's really are totally the bane of existence !! It's working , AGAIN !! And I'm working on next chapter even as I'm finishing this one. Thank you all who added this story to your favorites : D. And thank those that had reviewed previously. I'm sorry I usually like to write out those that do,but I lost all those when comp. crashed and I know I could look on reviews, but I really wanted to get this posted ! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday season :D. Hope you enjoy!!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- I own nothing . SM does .

They have been friend's since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and aways there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feeling's for both , confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed , friendship - want - need. But for which one ? How could she choose between them ? Lately though , she's been thinking , why should she choose?!

****************************************************************************************  
****************************************************************************************

Found and Returned

Jasper's POV

I should have known he would handle the upcoming game well. Making us laugh with his usual playfulness and his love of fun. But, he's a brave soul....or maybe just not bright?! Pissin' with Bella that way, hmmm....yea, not bright!! But it was funnier than shit. Watching him clown around with racing like with her on his lap, clinging to him and holding on to him tightly......Well....dammit, he's a genius....why didn't I see it before? He had her in his arms....on his lap....in front of the parental's....and they where fuckin' laughing. I bow to his mastery of trickery!! The douche........

But then, our tiny little Bella, threatens him......that's where he's not the brightest light bulb in the bunch. You never want to be on receiving end of one of her 'threats', she can be down right nasty with her brand of justice. Now laughing even more, but because I'm looking forward to her ' justice ', I pulled her to me and gave her quick hug. Em smacks my shoulder,and gives me shit-eatin' grin while I pull her to my truck. I get to have our girl to myself for the small amount of time it takes to get to the stadium, so I want to hurry her along. Em will be going with Felix, easier he said. And of course the parent's then.

Making sure Bella is buckled and ready, I pull out right after Felix. My eyes keep going to travel over to Bella, and meet her gaze with sweet smile on her lips. Those gorgeous....full...amazing...lips! Hmmm.....what those lips do to me.....Shit..**Soooo....your just messin' with him aren't ya darlin' ? I mean, you know he was really only playin'? **She smiles over at me, her small hand reaches for mine, she wraps her fingers through mine. **Well....darlin'....maybe and maybe ****not. **Her smile becomes bigger as I looked at her quickly, but she turned her face away to look out the window. And her low laughter follows a quick squeeze to my fingers. The little she-devil.......I smirk....yep, Em's in trouble !!

I found my normal parking place, a little away from most,but still close enough not to have a long walk. We're suppose to wait for the adults by the doors. But I know we have some time before they make an appearance, well going from past experience. I jumped out and head over to her side,opening door. She smiles down at me, and swings legs out and places her small hands on my shoulders. Putting my hands at her waist, I pull her down into my arms and keep her there. It has been forever,or so it seems. Lowering my head, my lips brush hers, once....twice...three times. I pull away just so there some space between us and look into those amazing eyes.

Smiling at each other, I let her slide down against me, which wasn't smartest decision. Giving me a knowing look, she backed away...and turned running to the entrance. Groaning, I followed her at much slower pace! As I get closer, noticed that Bella is surrounded, well not really, but there is couple of people standing talking to her. She's smiling slightly, but looks over their shoulder's and I can see she takes a slow, steadying breath as she sees me.

What the hell?! I walk faster and hear the part of conversation....**I told you before Mike, I like you....but NOT like that! Eric, ****help me out here, please! **Eric shrugs his shoulders **Bells, I've been telling him since the second-grade...the ass ****doesn't want to listen. **Mike looks over to Eric, I can see him give him a look....**Fuck you...**moves closer to Bella and grabs her wrist,**Come on Bella....I would treat you so good.....teach you things....**Her eyes widened and she was pulling away from him. Mother-fuck...........

Grabbing his shoulder, I pulled him off her and turned him towards me, keeping a hold of him. He's eyes widen, but that was only thing that changed outwardly. But, hopefully, the little shit was about to piss himself on inside. **We've told ****you, both Emmett and myself, Bella doesn't want anything to do with you. EVER!! I've also warned you, you ****little dick...you ever...EVER touched her I would rip you arm off !! **growling down into his face.

Eric had moved beside Bella and after my little....speech, he pulled her very gently,but purposely moved her back several steps. Mike's face whitened and he licked his lips....**What's the matter Jasper?.....afraid to let someone else have her. You and ****McCarty share with each other, why can't someone else have a taste?**

RED....NOTHING BUT RED!! I sent him flying away from me after my fist met his face. I walked over picked him up and pulled my hand back and sent him flying again.....and again!!! The little mother-fucker.....someone grabs my arm as I'm about to hit again. Breathing hard, I tried to pull away...but hear a soft plea.....**stop it Jasper,please! He's had enough. ****Please Jazzy?! **Her eyes filled with tears, she keeps pulling my arm down. Eric comes up on the other side of me, **Come ****on man, he's so not worth it. **I lowered both my arms and stepped back, giving Eric a chance to grab a hold of the idiot.

Bella wraps her arms around me and hugs me hard. She placed one of her hands against my cheek, she smiles slightly and whispers up to me, **don't ever do that again...****you are so lucky no one saw it.....but....**her smile gets a little bigger, **I can't say I didn't enjoy it.....ohhhgeezzzz....****and that makes ****me just as bad as you and Em. Ok, Eric, can you take him home or somewhere....I don't know. **

**He seems OK, right?! **She had looked over to them, but kept herself from looking at Mike. Eric said that he was fine, e would get him to his house. Eric looked over at me, gave me nod and half dragging Mike he walked slowly to his car.

Bella still has her arms wrapped around me, and that does more to relax me than anything ever has. I finally stopped shaking when he stepped back and looked up at me. She then looked down and takes a hold of my hands. Itried to pull away from her soft grasp, well they fuckin' hurt!! She gave a small gasp but when I looked down at her,she was leaning down to have closer look.

**Ohhhh...Jazzy...ummm...you have to go wash these off and I'll see if I can get something to disinfect up, we don't want anyone to them.....like the parental's.**Looking at me with the one of her patented looks. We just finished cleaning me up when our parent's found us and we all headed into stadium.

After placing our coats and all in our 'normal' seats, we all headed down to stand at the rails. Waiting for Emmett and the team to come out onto the field.I just hope this won't make him back slide or make him become depressed or ....dammit, stop the shit Whitlock! Man, I'm becoming a complete neurotic mother-fuckin'-hen!!

I have to quit this shit. I know he's ok, has been amazingly so through out all of it. The band starts to play and cheers are getting louder and louder.I can see Felix, there he is, huge fuckin' smile on his face as they keep up with the team running

along side of them. Bella's jumping up and down and yelling. She has the biggest smile on her face just watching him being on his arena again. Well....I guess we all do, can't help not to, he just....belongs out there!!

Felix carefully takes Em out to center of field, we all looked at each other than back out to center field. They announced that he would be flipping the coin for tonights game, making us laugh and shout out to him. He looks over and grins and said something to Felix. He smiled, looked over at me and motioned to me. Then Coach is yelling at me to get my ass out there.

I know my smile got bigger as I trotted out to join one of my best friend's. I looked at Em kind of questioning but not...**Just ****needed you beside me man. **I couldn't say anything....just nodded and clapped a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at Felix and nodded and Felix said to me to **Act quick....**

I didn't understand...but suddenly he pulled the wheelchair back quickly and Emmett......ohmylord.....Em was standing....standing beside me. I couldn't breathe.....ohmylord......he's standing....standing beside me....he....gulping I looked up at him and he had this huge grin on his face.I just stood there....looked up and down at him....STANDING!!

I smiled, and then just fuckin grinned back at him. I watched him looking to sidelines, searching and finding his parent's and mine and our other surrogate pair But.....you could see when he found the one he really wanted.......his smile became tender and then he gave her slow wink. I threw my head back and laughed THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!! Itls the only other thing running through my head....

* * *

Hmmm....ok, there's the newest chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it!! :D. Once again thank you to all who added this story to their favorites and special thank you's to: JordanGoombette, insatiable06, BrokenAngel, 1dreamkeeper, acw1, benna,Kashmir69 and Anadabyel. Almost have 100 reviews THANK YOU all who have done so recently and before!!

Ok, well Bella'sPOV is next and frankly, sorry Boys', hers is soooooo much easier to write ; ). Until later, have safe couple of days!!


	18. Chapter 18

They have been friend's since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and always there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feeling's for both , confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed , friendship - want - need. But for which one ? How could she choose between them ? Lately though , she's been thinking , why should she choose?!

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
***************************************************************************************************************************************

Returned and Needed

Bella's POV

I had hurried home so I could get ready and make it over to Emmett. I miss not seeing him at school, but I finally realize that he will be back when he thinks he can handle it. I'm trying not push talking about to him...but well, like I said I miss him! Showering quickly and grabbing first pair of jeans and tee I get my hands on. Giving myself over to my hair and doing my make-up,which actually is mainly my eyes, I grab my school hoodie and coat and rush out to my truck. Tonight is 'big' game, playoff, so of course that was the only thing people could talk about today. Well, that and who they hoped they could pick-up tonight.

Pulling into driveway, I checked myself in review again. Looking over at door, Em is already there with his grin and dimples out in full force. My pulse picks up and I find myself suddenly dry mouthed and fluttery feeling. But, well, I've been that way for so many years now around my boys it really isn't that big of a deal. I smile over at him and give a flirty-finger wave and his smile deepens even more. One word, HOT!! His eyes travel up and down me, making me smile and making the fluttery feelings turn into birds flying.

Reaching him, I leaned down so my eyes even with his, **I like what I see too big guy.** Giving him a quick lip smack. Before I could walk away or even around him, he pulled me down quickly onto his lap. I giggled, so Emmett and he wheeled us away from door and slammed it shut. I hurriedly grabbed his shoulders as he wheeled us around and seemed to race into family room.

Both of us laughing by the time he stopped. Leaned my head onto his and asked him where everyone was. His smile never leaving his face told me we had about an hour or so. Raising my eyebrows, I quickly turned on his lap, straddling him. My arms are over his shoulders and I'm looking directly in those laughing eyes of his. Hmmm.....delicious!! His hands come up to lay on my hips, his thumbs rubbing my sides, he asks me in that freaking deep....voice...**Think we can come with something to keep us...um entertained til then? **Giving me a soft kiss while looking directly at me. OHHHHHDEFINITELY!!! Leaning into him more, **mmm. yea I can think of ****something.....**

Giving him small quick kisses while working my fingers through his hair, I couldn't stand it, it wasn't enough. I grabbed a hold of his hair and slammed my lips down onto his, and strained into him more. He pulled me closer, his lips just as demanding as mine. I needed air, wasn't getting enough, I had to pull away from him and gasp for air. He was breathing like he was a marathon runner too. Laying his forehead against mine, we looked into each others eyes. He smiled then and moved to kiss me again, very slow and sweet and ohhhhhhmyyyy.....those dam birds were back.....DOUBLED!! I had to pull back, my head was spinning too badly, smiled at him....**yep, needed that soooo badly...**and snuggled into him. His arms tightened around me for a minute, I smiled into him even more.

We sat just snuggling for awhile when we finally heard our families arriving with all there noise and laughter. Making us both smile at each other at it. I give him quick kiss and jump up off his lap. He tried to reach for me, but I quickly moved away from him laughing. I winked at him, and opened door for everyone. And noise level is even louder now that everyone is in the house.

It's a sound I've always loved, the noise and confusion that comes with our family, when were all together. I finally make it to Jasper's side, looked up at him and motioned him with my finger to come down towards me. I give him a quick peck on his lips and squeezed his hand. He gives me a wink and those fabulous lips of his move up into that ' I'm a sex god ' smile!! Hm...yea....and then I hear a soft chuckle. I look back up at him, squint my eyes, **jerk.....**turning away from him I ask if I can do anything to help with supper. Can't help the smile thats probably as wide as the divide!!

Felix arrives and immediately everyone gets him involved with planning of Thanksgiving. The man is officially a non-official member of the extended family. Uhhhh....yea, well we adapted him. There ya go! He.....fits!! Esme hands him a big plate that is filling, winks at him and tells him he should be able to it though. He laughs and proceeds to show her that yea, he can handle it with no difficulty. I see another thing him and Emmett have in common, the amount of food they can put away!

We all relaxed and excited at same time. But football nights have always been that way since Em started playing varsity in our freshman year. We finished cleaning up the kitchen and I had just come out from bathroom. Well, I had to make sure I looked at least half way decent, right?! The boys' smirked over at me, and winked over at me. Standing back up from making sure I had everything in backpack, I was walking over to my Dad, when suddenly Emmett pulls down onto his lap and makes a bee-line for the door. I screamed and grabbed a hold of his shoulders for dear life. What an idiot!! All I could hear is laughter from'my family' from behind us. Hmm....yea 'family' , right!!

He finally, finally, stopped beside Felix's van. Huge, big freaking grin on his face when he looks down at me. I glared up at him, smacked him as hard as I could and started to tell him, **DON'TEVERDOSOMETHING****LIKETHATAGAINORI'LLNEVERFORGIVEYOUFORIT!** Jasper was standing beside us smiling like an idiot, well boys' are always idiots when their laughing at me! He reached down to help me stand, **nonoleavemealoneIdon'tneedyourhelp!**

He put his hands up and backed away slightly and pointed to Emmett. Standing on my own, I turned back to Emmett and glared at him again. He smiles up at me and gives me those dam puppy dog eyes of his, IDIOT! This time at myself, because that shit always works. In his deep voice, but softened, yea because that shit works too! **Sorry babe, I was only playing....I didn't mean ****to scare you. **I hear soft snort coming from Jasper and I shake my head, well just because their both idiot boys! I give Emmett quick kiss, **Ok, but Em.....**he looks up me with small smile,**if you do that again...**smile fades slightly,**I'll make ****it so you can't push yourself around fore awhile.** I give him a sweet smile and turn away from him.

Jasper laughs and pulls me to him, he smacks Emmett's shoulder and pulls me towards his truck. Protesting and trying to pull away he opened the door and picks me up and places me in his truck. **Buckle up darlin', **as he slams the door whistling and heads for drivers side. IDIOT!! Oh well, I get some time alone with Jazzy. Yea, there are worse things than that!! So, I smile over at him, making him look away and clear his throat. He asked me if I was really mad at Em or just messin' with him. Because he was just being Em and playin'.

Hmmm...southern twang in alot of that....he's PLAYIN' with me too huh?! I smile at him, hopefully sweetly,and reached for his hand wrapping my fingers in between his. **Well....darlin'....maybe and maybe not. **He looks over at me quickly making me smile bigger and I have to turn away before I start to laugh just from look on his face. But I can't hold it in and laugh squeezing his fingers. He looks at me, smirks and looks back towards the road, laughing also.

We made it to stadium in plenty of time, actually it was probably a new time record! My boys' liked speed!! He already had my door open and was waiting to help me out. I put my hands on his broad shoulders and feel his big hands on my waist. Lowering from the cab he pulls me into his arms and holds me there. Eye to eye, his head moves closer..FINALLY, his lips brush mine, slightly with more pressure each time. Smiling at each other, he lets me slide down against him.

Hmmm....all muscle and hard and mmmmm.......I hear his slight catch to his breathing. Looking up at him, I smirked, pulled away from him and ran to entrance, laughing slightly as I hear his moan. I know he's behind me, but moving at his Jazzy-pace. Shaking my head, I decided to pull my inner-Jazzy , leaning up against the wall like I have all time in world.

**Hey Bella, **ohhhhcrap.....**ummm hi Mike. Oh yeah Eric. **Giving them both a smile, I try looking over Mike to see were the heck Jasper is, but he moves slightly in that direction. **Beauty Bella, hmm..what none of your body guards ****around? Good, I've wanted to talk to you alone. Eric, why don't you go grab our seats?**Crapcrap, I turned to Eric, pleading for him not to leave me alone. Hurry the hell up Whitlock!!! **Ummm...Eric, why don't you wait for Jazz?**

**Mike why can't you just let me alone? We've been over this and well, dammit, I'm trying not to tell Charlie, ****Mike.** I have to tell you, he's really seem creeping me out lately. Just always to seem like he's watching me. Well, us. All the sudden, Mike crabbed me by my wrist,pulling me towards him. Eric's is trying to get him to let me go, talking quietly but hurriedly to him.

I can hear loud drumming of feet, coming closer and still closer yet. I'm trying to talk to him yet so is Eric, but he's not listening just keeps trying to me closer. I finally, finally see big hand grabbing his shoulder and pulling him away from me. Jasper turned him towards him and stepped closer, eyes well....have blood in them! He was beyond angry! **Are ****you stupid or do you have death wish? We've told you, both Emmett and myself, Bella doesn't want anything ****to do with you. EVER!! I've also warned you, you little dick...you ever...EVER touched her I would rip your arm ****off!! **I swear he was growling at the end of that....HOTHOTHOT!!

Shaking myself, not a time for that thought. Eric was pulling me, gently but very persistently back from them. I missed what Mike said to Jazz, but it must have been something really bad. Jasper's arm, swung back and next thing you know he has Mike sprawled out. He stalks to him, picks him up and throwing it right back into him. Over and over. I had finally pulled away from Eric and ran up, grabbed Jasper's arm holding him as tight as possible,** stop it Jasper,please! ****He's had enough. Please Jazzy?! **I know my voice is soft and a little wobbly, but I've never seen Jasper like this before, and its a little frightening. Eric had come up to his other side, talking to him quietly and finally Jasper lets Mike go and stepped back from him.

I walked over to Jazz and wrapped my arms around his waist and hug him as hard as I can. I looked up at him, placing one of my hands on his cheek,** don't ever do that again...you are so lucky no one saw it.....but....**I smiled up to him, **I can't say I didn't enjoy it....ohhhgezzzz....and that makes me as bad as you and Em. **I looked over to Eric,but I really didn't look very closely at Mike,**OK, Eric, can you take him home or somewhere....I don't know. He seems ****OK, right?! **Eric said that he would be fine and he could get him home. Giving Jasper a nod he halved carried half dragged Mike to his car.

Jasper had finally stopped shaking, I reached for his hand after noticing some blood on them. I had him go wash his hands and we had just finished when our parent's arrived. The crowd was wired and loud, louder than I've ever heard them. We were standing along the rails waiting for the team and our Emmett to come out. The band started to play our school song and roar of crowd announced our players were coming out. Jasper had pulled me in front of him standing against my back. We clapped, we yelled and we smiled. Along side the team, Emmett, with his big toothy smile and dimples. I'm jumping and waving and yelling just like everyone else.

I looked up and behind me, Jasper was watching Em with his smile wide but there was something in his eyes...I squeezed his hand and he looked down at me. I knew, but just gave him my impish,their words, smile and he seemed to settle into more of care free mood. Felix was carefully taking Emmett out to center of field, surprising us, and waited for announcer to finish something about the tossing of the coin. The next thing I know, Coach is telling Jasper to get his ass out there. He goes and joins Em and Felix at center, Emmett said something to him and Jasper just clapped him on his back while looking down at him.

Then Felix said something....dam wish I could read lips!...and he goes behind Em's chair and........my hand flew to my mouth..there STANDING?!....ohhmygod...he was STANDING!! I could hear Mary and Tom, and Lill and Esme too....I could feel my own tears and little hiccoughs in between....he was STANDING!! beside Jasper, like they have since we were all babies...big and strong and STANDING!!

He was looking towards us, going down the line, big smile growing bigger as he looked at us. Finally, finally his gorgeous eyes found mine. I don't think I've taken a normal breath yet, my hand still at my mouth. My chin quivering and my eyes almost to misty to see him. He smiled at me, the one that's only for me, and....he winked! very saucily and mischievously, he freaking winked at me!! Jasper had threw his head back into his laugh, so joyously.

Everyone was laughing and crying and all I could think....HE"S STANDING AND HE FREAKING WINKED AT ME!! GOD, I LOVE THAT BOY!!

***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Took me alot longer than I thought it would. I had wanted it out earlier today, but, it seems like once again my kids decided to share with Mom. Stomach-flu is going through our area, and yep, it hit me this morning. So, sorry BrokenAngel, I tried to finish early. Well, hope you all like?! Once again, thanks to new people who placed it on their favorites and a very special thanks to: misty08, benna, 1dreamkeeper, Anadabyel,acw1 and BrokenAngel. They all continue to review and OHMYGOSH, we're over 100 of them!! :D huge huge thank you to all of you!! Until next time.....be safe. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

They have been friend's since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and always there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feeling's for both , confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed , friendship - want - need. But for which one ? How could she choose between them ? Lately though , she's been thinking , why should she choose?!

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
***************************************************************************************************************************************

Thanks and Giving

Bella's POV

I think I've had this same smile on my face for two weeks....totally ridiculous! But, I can't help it!! Reaching for the flour and everything else I would need to make my donation for the meal....I mean feast. That's what it turns into, Thanksgiving that is.

With all the so called ' normal ' fare, then you add all the ' family ' traditions or just favorite things, we could feed a small army of people. Which, we all do make even more though, for that reason, to feed alot of people. We've been volunteering at family missions diner since, well forever. Its something our parent's thought would be good for us, make us well more understanding and compassionate I guess. And after a time, the boys' and myself just come to find it completely worth while.

Anyway, I'm making my salad, its what Grandma only called 5-cup salad. Fruit, marshmallows and sour cream. A very distinct tarty taste. And pies, the family traditional one, called raisin-cake pie and homemade coconut cream. For the shelter, half dozen pumpkin and two chocolate and two white cakes. Mary and Lill and Esme also volunteered, will add to the pumpkin and actual cooking of turkey's. Of course there are more in our town who help also and alot who just volunteer to serve and help with clean-up. We have several elderly or just shut-ins, who most of the younger people deliver meals to. For some strange reason, they seemed to enjoy us, go figure!

Thank goodness I did the cakes last night. My salad takes all of five minutes to throw together. So, I'm working on pies. Charlie is working half shifts next couple of days. That's the way all the officer's like to do the holidays, that way everyone can have time with their families. But, of course, Dad is on-call ALL the time! Down side of being the Chief if you ask me.

But upside, hes not under foot and bugging me for samples. He's such a kid when it comes to baking goodies!! Working on pie dough can be so theraputic, kneading it and giving it a good pounding or two. It is also kind of.....well sensual. The feeling of mixing the ingredients, by hand is only way to make good pie dough, Grandma always said. It can also lead to trouble when your unaware of eyes on you! Totally lost in thought, and 'enjoying' my kneading, I most definitely wasn't expecting the arm that wrapped around my waist from behind. I screamed and tried to twist away.

I grabbed the rolling pin quickly, when words finally made there way into my head....**Hey now Babe,its only me...shhh ****its me....****You....you...total fricken idiot!! OMG....Emmett...you scared the hell out of me....what....why....**turning completely towards him and giving him a few ineffectual smacks on his arms and chest. I finally pulled myself away from him and just glared at him while my heart tried to slow to normal rate. He was standing just where I left him, looking so sheepish and a little worried. Taking a deep breath and turning towards sink to wash my hands.

Neither of us saying anything, but silence seemed to become thicker around us. Finally, I reached for dish cloth to dry my hands and I turned to him. And tried to not laugh at the look of him still standing in the same exact spot. Shaking her head slightly, she smiled over at him while walking to his side. **I'm not angry with you Em, seriously, you ****only startled me. I wasn't exactly....umm paying attention to anything....just when you came in....and....well**

He placed a finger up to my lips, I looked up at him as he finally smiled, you know the one most guys seem to have....the yea babe your so full of it, one?! **I didn't mean to scare you like that Bells....Felix stopped for me to see if you ****had the pies done. Thought we could run them over to the diner with some other things. And, well.....I wanted ****to see my girl. **He smiled so very sweetly at me, yet I saw that mischievous light in his eyes too. Dam Boys'!!

I smirked up at him, shook my head, and wrapped my arms around him and giving him the biggest squeeze I could. His big arms came around me quickly and he laid his head on top of mine, sighing as he did. His deep voice quietly said...**and I wanted to have you to myself for a couple of minutes. **How can you possibly stand there, in my boys' arm and not, for one minute be affected by that?! Yea, you can't!! Looking up at him, I squeezed him again **well....that sounds ****like a plan to me. **And winked at him!!

Emmett smiled down into those beautiful eyes and brought her closer to him. His head lowered and was met by her soft lips. Standing on the tip of her toes, she still was having trouble reaching him. She pulled back, looked away from him for a minute, smiled and pulled him with her as she walked over to the stools by the chopping block in middle of room. She stepped up on one of them and pulled his hands with her, bringing him close again. This time he smirked down at her, they were almost eye to eye.

This time there was nothing slow or even sweet this time. He swooped in, deepening the kiss quickly and well, quite frankly, it turned her into liquid fire just as quickly. He pulled her closer, one of his big hands on her hip and the other on one of her behind her, gribbing her to him. His hand started to move slowly up her side until he reached the side of her breast. She moaned into his mouth and arched into him more. There was some type of noise in back of them, she heard it, but decided she was imagining things. His hand was moving closer and she moaned wishing he would move faster. The sound of laughter reached them, clearing their foggy brains at same time.

**Dammmmm.....OK Em, let the girl breathe already!! **More laughter. Dammit!!! Emmett had moved back as quick as he could. Leaving me to sit down since I almost fell off the stool-rung. Felix standing just inside the door smile grew bigger yet, but smart man that he was, didn't say anything. **Umm....sorry, didn't think I would be interrupting anything. But ****since I did, we better get going. Your Mom and Esme are expecting us there. Nice seeing you Bella. **He gave her big smile and turned and left. Emmett reached out and softly, his finger's traced my cheek.

Giving me a wink, **see ****you later, **he turned and followed Felix out the door. Blowing out a breath, I slumped onto the stool, **stupid boys'.....****with their sweet smiles and dam....them lips....mmmhmm. **Shaking myself, I went back to making my pies.

Taking all dishcloths and such into laundry room, jumped when she heard door slam. Coming out of the room she called out for Charlie or Esme. _Hmm...wind must be picking up out there. _..Heading upstairs she notices the front door is slightly opened. Shaking her head, she closed it a locked it. Shower first then I'll take pies over to the shelter.

Glances in her closet and grabs a pair of skinny jeans and hoodie, throws them on her bed. Dresser she opens draw pulls out bra and panty set and then finds her favorite beater too. Standing under warm shower relieves some of shoulder strain she's starting to feel. Wrapped in fluffy towel and drying her hair with another she walks back into her room.

Her smile slowly slides away as she looks at her bed. OMG!! She looks around quickly, starting to shake as she does. OMG!! WHO....HOW....WHATTHEHELL!! Grabbing her cellphone she quickly presses the number."CHARLIE...DAD...OMG...SOMEONE'SBEENINTHEHOUSE.....OMG....DADDDYYYY....NO....NO....UMMM....HURRY..." She backed away from the bed, moving into corner. Shaking from head to toe, her eyes never leaving the bed. Her phone rings, making her jump even more. She stares at it for a second, then answers it. Her eye's widen as she listens....they are instantly swimming with tears and she starts to shake even more than before. "NOOOOOOO.......whyyyyy??....."

ANOTHER'S POV

_DAMDAMDAM......STUPIDLITTLEWHORE!!! It was going to perfect. I had planned it all. No one was home to interrupt. __It could have been the start of us!! But no, the big ape had to show up and ruin everything. And her!! Letting him paw __her......FUCK!! I thought she was worthy of me....of my intentions!! But......hmmm. Walking quietly through the house, __I unlocked front door and made my way back through the kitchen. I slammed the door as hard as I could and made my __way to front. Opening door,I hurriedly went to living room, hiding behind the opened door there. _

_I can hear her opening the __door and few moments later walking back in. I can even hear the latching of door and her mumbling about the wind __picking up. I'm trying so hard not to laugh out loud, my hand is over my mouth to help. Watching from the crack of door, __as she's at the front door. Shakes her head, closes and locks it makes her way upstairs. Not hearing anything, I quietly __make my out of room and stand at bottom of steps listening. __After hearing water turn on, I make my way up, knowing __exactly where her room is and head to it. _

_Knowing __I would have ended up there one day anyway, I started to look around. Hmmm...nothing extra-ordinary about it. __Not really surprising, she doesn't need expensive things. I smiled as I think how MY BELLA is so, well, normal when it __comes to that. But, she will learn to love that! Once she realizes that she loves me like I love her!! I will get her away __from all this and THEM!! DAMDAMDAM......!! THEYAREN'TGOOD__ENOUGHFORHER!!FUCKIN'STUPIDLITTLE......Pictures of the three of them, every fuckin' where.....what does she __see in them?! They're.....ordinary!! Walking over to her bed, my hand reaches out and picks up something that would __barely cover her! OHHHFUCK.....WEARINGTHISFORTHEM?! Tearing it two, I reached for the other and did same with __it. I lost it, started tearing and ripping anything I could get my hands on. Standing in the middle of her room, breathing __like I just ran miles, I picked up marker from her dresser. _

_I had left seconds later. Making sure no one was watching, I made my way to other side of road to where my car sat, __hidden from sight. Deep breaths.....gribbing the steering wheel.....slowly calming myself down. A small smile starts to __appear.....I watched as Chief's jeep sped into view and him jumping out and running for the door even before it seemed __like it had come to a complete stopped. Then seconds later a deputy's jeep came up, followed by that idiot Whitlock. I __start to chuckle...but as more vehicles appear....my chuckles little louder....until I'm full out belly laughing. I pulled out __and head for home, tears pouring down my face when I thought of message I left for her........._

_I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU!! SOON!!_

_I stopped laughing then, but my smile stayed in place. Just thinking about the time I can FINALLY make her mine __completely!!_

_  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************_

* * *

I know, I'm sorry...but I've finally got over my....well BLAH-ness! You know, winter blues?! More like a month-blues. We've have had almost 4 feet of snow in last 3 weeks!! The kid's have missed sooo much school, they have now gone past four days from when their last day should have been. They've been driving me crazy!! :D. Yea, well that's not unusual really, LOL!

Ok, well I was asked if I plan on giving all three POV'S on each chapter? Well...NO, even though I have up to this point and still might for some.

Once again, THANK YOU!! to all who have added the story to your favorites and updates and such , BIGBIG smile :D. And thanks to my many returning reviewer's and several first timer's too: acw1, smelsies, Idreamkeeper, Kouga'solderwoman, Brokenangel, DimkaOwnsMyHeart, Benna, Virgo'sRule, FreezingFire81, Insane-ButInControl, Anadabyel, and Sanders61584.

ThankyouThankyouThankyou, I really love that you take time to do it!!


	20. Chapter 20

They have been friend's since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and always there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feeling's for both , confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed , friendship - want - need. But for which one ? How could she choose between them ?

Lately though , she's been thinking , why should she choose?

**Misery and Mistletoe**

**Jasper's POV**

Glancing down at the angel in my arms, I pulled her against me more and pulled the blanket up. Ever since the 'incident', thats what our parent's have been refering to it as, Bella hasn't been able to sleep without someone being with her.

'Incident'...more like the terroristic threat of some fucking pysho who...OKOK...can't start going there. She has 'night terrors', fucking nightmares, but the dam doctors like to make everything sound less dramatic. Assholes!

'But, let me just say this...if I EVER, get my hand's on this degeneric...dam! _Whimpers...movement... _**Shhhhh...its ok darlin'...I'm sorry...shhhhhh. **Man...I gotta relax or she won't have any kind of sleep. Kissing the top of her head and trying to find another pillow to put behind me, while trying not to disturb her, again.

Its taken an emotional toll on all of us. Bella jumps at every little noise and hasn't wanted to go out of the house. Charlie, man, Charlie has been like a man possessed looking at any and all leads or possible evidence, over and over again. I swear the man has aged 10 years. Esme...that woman makes me smile just to think of her. She really is like a true mama bear protecting her cub. She even had a state trooper backing up last week, when she literally bared her teeth at him, because he unattentially scared Bella.

Em and I smirked and later that night had a laugh over it. He, the trooper, looked like he wanted to run for his car and not come back in. Of course, both of our parent's are almost as bad. They all make a kid proud to say their our family!

Now, I don't want you to think that Bella has been like this since...the 'incident'. Hell no! She may have had a...well, small breakdown right after. But the next day she was angry, awww fuck that, she was totally pissed! She had stood in the door way watching the police go through everything that that asshole's had thrown everywhere, and her bad-ass Bella side decided to show itself.

Smiling and bending to give her a kiss again...she was something else! Emmett...boomed out a laugh that startled everyone in the other room. He always did love to see her like that. Fiery eyes and this totally smokey-hot voice..._mmmhhmmm...shit_. You would totally understand if you could see her, but anyway...she just became this whole different personality. She refused to 'hide' as she said when the police and Charlie, tried to get her to stay home for awhile. She put her hands on her hips, glared around the room, and said **"that no one, not even the ****fuckin' psycotic asshole, is going to make her hide."**

And she didn't...for about a week after. Then...well, psycho started to leave little 'surprises' for her.

EVERYWHERE!

At school, her locker, classes and even in the dam girl's bathroom in the gym. Her truck, mine and freakin' Em's. Church! And even at our house's, all of them! He can enter and exit like he's some fuckin' shadow or some such thing. But the one,...'surprise'..., he left for her...was the final piece for her. Something she should have never been told about. Something that some total idiot from the FBI, or more to the fact, a FORMER, FBI agent. He was almost the deceased, former, FBI agent when Charlie found out.

It was two weeks into the 'surprise's'...Bella and I were at my house waiting for Mom to get home to help with dinner. Anyway, I was in the shower and FBI dude showed up. He pushed his way past Bella and started to "question" her about the...latest incident. Demanding her to tell him who the person was, and yelling at her...saying he knew that she wasn't the sweet little girl she pretended to be.

"_You might have everyone in this small horse ass town, including __your Father, convinced...but I know better. I've seen this before...your just like them...hiding behind a __mask...your just as sick and twisted as this fuck." _

I had heard the ending of this and flew into my bedroom to throw some clothes on, but leaving my door open to listen to whomever was talking to my Bella this way. By the time I headed for the steps, I could hear Bella crying, almost hysterically by this point...

_"Look at what HE did...just look at her...how can you let this continue...awww __does it make you sick?...No, I think you enjoy it...I think you like him doing this to others...For You!...Do __you get some sick sexual desire over it...like he did..."_

**"What the fuck do you think your doing asshole? Get away from her...and get the fuck out of my house?"**

She ran over to me, trying to burrow into me. I pulled her to the side of me, away from being near him. He looked at me, sneered...

"_Shut-up or I'll have you hauled in for interferring with a Federal officer's investigation. __She knows who this sick-psychotic...murderer is...and she's going to start talking. I'm sick of you people __hiding her and letting this continue." _

He shoved the pictures at me..._"Look...you recognize her?...she lives...No, lived in town next to yours...She __was fifteen years old...Does she looked familiar?...NO..._shoving them at Bella again..._she could have been __your fucking twin!...Do you want to know what HE did to her?...Would knowing all the sick things she __suffered through..." _I pulled away from Bella, and shoved him away from us.

**"Look what your doing to her! What the hell is wrong with you?" **He started to push pass me again, but I grabbed a hold of him, pushing him against the wall. Clenching my teeth, **"Get the fuck out now, leave her alone ****or..." **He was still looking at where Bella was, but turned to look at me,_"Get your hands off me son, you don't __know what your doing...she's just a piece of ass...not worth losing any of your freedom...because as of __now, I have you for threatening and assualting a Federal agent..."_

He stopped talking when the door banged opened. Standing in the doorway...Charlie...No, not Charlie...Chief Fucking Swan!

And even knowing him since I was a baby, he was one freakin', impressive site!

Bella had at some time opened her cell phone and got on speaker. And every law enforcement officer in a 50 mile radius heard everything. Every innuendo, threat and accusation he had made. And Charlie...Chief Swan...wanted blood! It only took me a minute to realize this...and thank god other's came running in right behind him. I swear, about ten people where holding him back. By this time, Bella was back in my arm's, shaking almost uncontrollably with tears running down her ashen face...

Shaking my head to clear it from all that bullshit, I realized that the beauty on my lap is awake and staring up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. I smiled down at her softly and watched as her small hand came up to the side of my face barely touching it so softly. Her eyes returned to mine as her hand slid around to the back of my head, sliding her fingers through my hair. Pulling on it and putting pressure down on my head, I slowly lowered to her. Glancing from her eyes to her mouth and back to her eyes..."OH Jazz, please", I heard softly. Finally, I lowered my mouth to hers.

I just meant for it to be sweet. Well, thats how it started anyway. Softly, barely touching hers at first, then slowly putting alittle more pressure into it. Nibbling on that lower, fuller lip and hearing her soft breathing hitch when he did. Smiling inwardly, I did it again. And just like before, her breathing hitched and became slightly faster. I sucked in that delicious lip and then released it and moving to top one to nipple and lave with my tongue. She moaned louder and gripped my neck harder. Finally, I covered her mouth completely with mine and plunged in for a taste of her fully.

She pulled away after several minutes, sitting up and turning around so that she was straddling my lap. I pulled her back to me and ravished her mouth. She pulled away just slightly, groaning out loud and watched as my tongue licked my lips. She leaned in and light, quick kisses to each on of my lips. She picked up where I had left off and started to nibble and lick and then she was pulling my hair and brought our lips together hard. It was so fucking hot!

My hands wondered over her back, up and down, and along her sides. I let my thumbs brush the sides of her breasts lightly at first then with more pressure. She pushed more into me and I could feel her hard nipples peebled against me. My hands traveled back down and slipped under her tank and started to rub her back softly, and pulling it up with my hands as they made their way back up. Pulling away from me slightly, both of us helped to get it off her. She pulled my back to her and she attached herself back to my lips. Taking me even deeper than we were before.

Have I said how much I like her being so petite? Or that I love that I have big hands? Running my hands back up her sides stopping just to the underside of her breasts, I let my thumbs run over her now cloth-free peaks. I moved slowly up, letting my palms completely cover one whole side of each of them. Rubbing his palm against both of her nipples, she shuddered and bowed her back, making it easier for me to get to them. Letting my lips travel the length of her neck, scrapping my teeth along at times, then reaching up with my tongue. Continuing it down her to valley between her breasts.

Moving his lips and licking at her, he made his way across her breast. Slowly...licking...kissing...letting his mouth and tongue torment her. Her nipples were so swollen and hard, his tongue lightly made itself around her nipple several times. She was moving, just alittle, but making it known she wanted my lips and where she wanted them. Finally, I let my lips touch her excited nipple, very softly, over and over. Pulling her toward me, my lips attached and started to suckle her with them. She clasped onto my head, holding me there while a tremor ran through her whole body. She moaned loudly and it was sound I loved making her do.

I moved to her other breast and payed it special attention too, while tweaking and pinching the other. She started to move her hips against me. It was sweet torture! She rubbed, hard, against my growing hard-on. Pulling on my hair, I let her nipple go with a pop and reached for her mouth once more. Both of groaning as our lips met and our tongue's began to battle with each other. Her grinding became faster, I grabbed her by the hips pushing her down on me even more. She pulled her head away from me..." Jasper, I need you...fuck me Jazz.." grinding even harder into my crotch.

YESSSS...!

"OH darlin'...I think I can do that..." I pulled her mouth back to mine and smiled against her lips...

**I know its been forever. Sorry but life smacked me down pretty hard. But, finally looks like everything maybe ok. Thanks to everyone who so long ago reviewed the previous chapter and thank you to all new people whom have added to favorites and alerts. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up before weekend. With the kids back in school tomorrow, I can have peace to work on it. :D**


	21. Chapter 21

They have been friend's since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and always there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feeling's for both , confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed , friendship - want - need. But for which one ? How could she choose between them?

Lately though , she's been thinking , why should she choose?

***********************************************************************  
***********************************************************************

Mistletoe Madness

Jasper's POV cont's

_'OH darlin'...I think I can do that'..._Fuckin' right I can...haven't I dreamt about it for how long now? Holding her slightness against me tighter, I some how managed to get up on my knee's. Laying her on her back gently, my body followed...her softness a buffer to my hardness, our lips never breaking contact.

Pulling back, I can see her fully and the sight of her...her lips swollen and hair spread behind her...the tree lights the only lighting in the room...the way they make her skin sparkle...**FUCKIN' GORGEOUS!** Her hand reaches up...fingers tracing along my cheek... over my lips. I nip at them and she smiles up at me..._Jasper...please..._

My lips once again on hers...she moans into our kiss...making me harder yet. Leaning up on an elbow, my hand travels down her throat...skimming around her breasts...down her stomach and traveling back up again. Goose bumps lay in the wake...skin flushed even more...

Emmett's POV

HOLYMOTHER...dam she's gorgeous! He is one lucky son-of-bitch...but why isn't it me? I want her as much as he does...she knows that. So why the fuck am I hiding in the fucking shadows when I could be in there too? FUCKKKK!

Maybe because I don't want her, them, to think I'm jealous? Or...I don't know...needy? Dammmm...what the fucks wrong with you McCarty, either go in or back the fuck off! Walking away from the window, I'm not as quiet as I was before.

I wanted him to know I was out there. Stupid shit...we've always done everything together...why should this be any different?

I opened the door, quietly, but normally. Walking in I leave my shoes and coat just inside. Turning toward the family room, I hear their moans and murmering. Jasper turns his head towards me and...the ass smirks at me...**What the fuck took ****you so long? **Did I mention he's an ass?

Bella looking over his shoulder...HOLYFUCKIN'SHIT!...mmmhmmm even hotter looking than before. Her eyes widen and looks at Jasper, than back to me and back to Jasper. He was watching her while his one hand had continued to caress her. _"Emmett..." _holding a hand out to me...I walked over and kneeled down to her, "Bells..." I leaned in and kissed her...letting her know exactly how much I wanted her too.

She smiled at me and caressed my face and then turned to look at Jasper. _"Jazz...I...I think..no, I know that I need __him...please.." _She had closed her eyes at this point. We looked at each other...our inner Jedi's coming out once again...we always were good at that shit...he lowered his mouth to her ear...kissed it and then spoke softly to her...

Jasper POV...again...

**Darlin', I don't know how...well, Em...fuck'**...reaching out to their joined hands, I placed mine over theirs. Looking to each of them I lowered them to her chest, right where her heart was. I smiled softly down at her and kissed her, then backed away enough so Emmett could also reach her.

My lips teased over her ear and the side of her throat...nipping and licking down to the side of her breast and up over the slight slope to finally open my mouth and suckle her. Her back archs up, pushing herself more into my mouth and suckling...**mmmhmmm...**pulling away to kiss its peak.

Running my hand back down her throat and down her stomach, I stopped at the button of her jeans. My fingers close around the button...run my fingers over it...then back to top. She's moaning and wiggling...leaning down again, I let my lips follow...slowly...trailing behind my fingers.

As my lips meet the top of her jeans...my fingers once again reach for the button...and finally sliding it free and reach for the zipper right after. Slowly lowering it as my lips continue kissing along top of jeans. My hands at either side of her hips as I slowly lower her jeans...she lifts her bottom up so they can slide over it...my nose sliding over the barely there panties...breathing in her sweet aroma...down the vee as more is exposed.

Writhering and wriggling...her jeans become bunched down at her ankles. Forcibly pulling myself away...and sitting up...I pull them completely off her. Sitting back on my knees...my eyes roam over the deliciousness of Bella. I fuckin' love lingerie...how it makes a woman look...so...womanly!

Running my hand up one of her legs...up to her hip and back down...so soft...I can feel her eyes on me...watching...seeing my reactions to her body. She reaches her hand out her finger tips just reaching my leg...she glides them over my jeaned covered knee and thigh...closing my eyes at how this feels like small electric tingles...and they go directly to my cock.

It's pure unadulterated torture...and I fuckin' love it!

Emmett had stretched out beside her leaning on one arm, as his other hand runs up and down arm. She turns her head towards him..._Em..._their lips meet...softly...and it then turns heated quickly. His hand closes over one of her soft mounds...tweaking her nipple...rolling it and then pinching it harder. He pulls away and she turns back to me.

She moans into my mouth and pulls me impossibly closer. **Dam darlin'...**growling to her...I can't take it...I reach for her hip and moving my hand over the thin piece of material there, I start to roll it down over her hip...leaning away from her I roll the other side down. Once off, both Emmett and I lean away from her and just stare at the sight laying before us.

I glance at my brother-not of blood, only to find him watching me. He moves his head just enough for me to understand that he is only here because she's OUR girl. He's not going to try to take charge. He leans back down and starts to suckle at her breast again. Thankfucking...well...everything! I might have had to beat him to a pulp if he wanted to do something like that.

My hand is moving slowly over her stomach, going lower each time, until I reach her sweet center. I slide a finger down her strip of hair, letting it slide into her slit. Finding her clit, I give it few flicks and soft rub and continue down. As I slip into her wet-hole, she arches up and moans as I start to move in and out of her. Em is still nuzzling at her breast, increasing her pleasure.

Needing to watch, I moved to kneeling position and moving her legs to either side of my hips. Fascinated and totally turned on even more, I stare transfixed as my finger moves in and out of her and my thumb rubbing her clit. Looking away to look up at her face...dammm...her eyes are half closed, her lips opened and her breathing becoming more and more labored. Theres a fine sheen covering her body, making her sparkle and shine. I add another finger and start to move even more quickly.

I turned to look at Emmett. His breathing is just as fast as Bella's and his eyes are glued to my fingers. His hand continuing to mold around her breast, tweaking and rubbing her nipples to the same rythm. Her moans are turning into deep mews and her hips are reaching for me as I leave her body, almost demanding I return them quicker. I realized suddenly that my other hand is occupied with my cock, slow...smooth strokes... **Darlin'...cum for me...thats it...cummmm ****Bella. **

Just as she was reaching her peak, I lowered myself between her splayed legs bringing my cock to her entrance and entered her with a quick push. With a startled yelp and loud moan I was buried deep within her. The spasming of her walls almost too much, but I managed to hold myself still. Then slowly, I began to pull out then pushed back in gently...**Dam darlin'... ****your so...ummmmm...not going to be...OH LORDY'...**leaning down my lips pulled on hers...she reached up and opened very willingly. It was sweet, hot and best kiss I ever had.

_OHHH...Jasper, don't hold back honey...ohhh godddd...harder...yeahhhhh right there...JASPERRRRRR._ I could feel her walls tighten around me and spasms start, I knew it wouldn't take much more. Pulling her up against me and coming up on my knees, I let go. Quicker and harder...**OHHHHH BELLAAAAA!**

Trying to make my brain work along with trying to breath normally, I had collapsed onto her. Her breathing just as fast as mine, almost erotic to my over heated self. Pushing her hair away so I could look at her better, my lips brushed over her's once...twice and then clung to hers for a time. She brushed my hair out of my eyes and smiled up at me...

**I Love You ****Bella-darlin'.**

**SORRY! Yes I'm still here, having ALOT of promblems. But...its the times, right? **

**Anywho...another sooner ( much sooner! ) Hope you enjoyed ;D. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed ****previous chapter and thank you to those who added story to favorites and all. It is appreciated and I totally ****love it. **


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer- I own nothing . SM does .

They have been friend's since childhood. Closer than most sibling's. Always there when things go wrong, and aways there for the best things that happen. But Bella is having feeling's for both , confusing and heart racing feelings. Her desires have changed , friendship - want - need. But for which one ? How could she choose between them ? Lately though , she's been thinking , why should she choose?

Chapter 22

More...Madness!

_That fucking little whore! Spreading her legs for him...Jasper fuckin Whitlock! I'm going to fuck-up that so-called pretty face of his! Bella, dear,sweet...fucking-little whore, Bella...I guess I need to make her remember her place!_

Scowling and still muttering to myself, the screen door slam behind him and he could hear giggling from 'his significant other.' Stupid, irritating thing she is. But, she has a hole, and well, I'm all man. She was standing in front of me, smiling and giving me a once over. Why are all women whores?! Grabbing her to me, lifting so she wraps those long legs around me, I turn back into garage and half sit and half lay on closest car.

Like a good little whore she's rubbing against me, pushing up into my hard cock. Good, right to the show. Reaching into between her legs, and finding what she considers panties, I reach top of the them and quickly rip them from her. She moans and reaches for the button and then zipper of my jeans tugging them down. She coos and looks up at me through her lashes. Why the fuck to women think that works for them?! Most of time it makes them look a simpering idiot!

Whatever, I just want a fuck, a quick relief and energy expending diversion. Pushing her knees even further apart and pulling her lower off car, I take the plunge. She lets a small squeal. Another fucking annoying habit women have! In...out...stupid-bitch huffing like she's doing all the work! A freaking dead woman gives more action!

I reach out, cup her so fake, high breasts and give the a good squeeze. But...well I wanted to see how far I could push her. So, I squeezed until she started to squirm and then gasped and let out small cry. I start pounding into her harder and harder, her gasped turn into grunts and startled cries. She tries to push her self up, I grabbed her neck and pushed her back down, holding her there.

Faster...harder...squeeze just a little more. Ohhhhh fuck, I need this! But, the face looking at me starts to fade and is replaced by one that I've dreamed about for so long now. My beautiful Bella...the fucking little whore! Suddenly, her eye's seem to bulge and grow bigger and I could feel her hands and nails as she tries to me to release her.

Throwing my head back...of yea...fuck...one, two, three more thrusts...ARRRR! God, needed that! Dam, laying on her...I almost laughed out loud seeing her looking at me...what does she really think I'm going to kill her? Or something?! So, give her what I hope is a sheepish-look, but also a small quick squeeze and release her from my grasp. I pull away from her and step back.

She slid from back of car onto the floor of garage like a rag-doll. I do chuckle then, quietly to myself and turn around so she doesn't see the smile. After tucking away and zipping and straightening myself, I turn back to her and she still resembles that overly fucked rag-doll. Looking closer, I see big tears in her eye's and that...well, wholly fucking shit! I did laugh out loud then, "Don't even try that shit," waving my finger around my own eyes, "You came to me, and I gave you exactly what you wanted." I turn away from her, and start walking to the house, stop and half-turn, "You should be happy that's all I needed tonight."

I have some plans to make. I need to remind several people who I'm still here and I'm close.

Long time, I know and do apologize. Thank you to all new follower's and to those that have reviewed. And thank you to some of you who are still here from the beginning.


End file.
